En busca de una esposa
by Atori-chan
Summary: Sesshomaru se encuentra decaído, incluso comienza a sentir sentimientos propias de humanos. Solo el estar junto a Rin parece confortarlo, pero es consciente que no vivirá para siempre, por lo que le encontrará una esposa ¿Por qué no puede ser ella? FINALIZADO
1. Devoción y gratitud

**-En busca de una esposa-**

_by: Atori_

* * *

_Devoción y gratitud_

Sesshomaru tenía la vista perdida por primera vez en su vida. Algo le tenía preocupado y ese algo no podía quitárselo de la cabeza por mucho que quisiera. Incluso en sus sueños aparecía ese problema.

Sentado en su sillón de la sala principal parecía un youkai que estaba en sus últimos días de vida. Empezaba a sentir eso que sentía los humanos, preocupación, angustia, desconsuelo...

-Sesshomaru-sama ya hemos regresado... –dijo Jaken acompañado de una jovencita humana que no debía rondar más de los 21 años de cabello largo azabache bien cuidado, ojos chocolate y con ropajes parecidos a los de su amo, donde la parte superior lo tenía por fuera del pantalón haciéndole casi función de falda color rojo oscuro y alguna tonalidad blanca. El pantalón era marrón oscuro. Y el cinto que para una estrecha figura como la de la chica era demasiado largo color rojo carmesí. En sus brazos se adornaban especie de pulseras de oro y muñequeras fucsias que le llegaban hasta los antebrazos. Y finalmente una especie de collar rojo ceñido a su cuello- el clan de los youkais lagartos han sido exterminados por completo...

-al parecer tenían en su poder la esfera de las cuatro almas... nos hemos ocupado de devolvérselas a Kagome-sama y a Inuyasha-sama... –dijo la humana.

-ese idiota se ha casado, tiene hijos y la fuerza parece irse solo por la boca... –dijo Sesshomaru con desdén, al recordar las disputas mantenidas todavía con su medio hermano.

-Sesshomaru-sama, en mi opinión creo que comprendo que para Inuyasha-sama sea más importante cuidar su familia que de una joya maldita... por cierto, sus sobrinos le mandan recuerdos a pesar de cómo trata a su padre... –dijo la joven con una sonrisa divertida.

-no me recuerdes a esos mocosos... –dijo Jaken fastidiado- un poco más y el mocoso me da con sus garras... se nota que es como su padre...

Aquellos sentimientos que Sesshomaru había tenido regresaban al escuchar a sus dos sirvientes más leales hablar sobre la familia que su medio hermano había formado. No podía mentirlo, lo envidiaba. Envidiaba que él siempre consiguiera todo. La espada que tanto anhelaba, aunque ahora eso solo era un vago recuerdo, alguien quién le quisiera sin importar nada, incluso hijos...

-Jaken, retírate...

-sí amo entendido... –dijo el demonio sapo.

-Sesshomaru-sama yo me voy a alimentar y darle a Ah-hun un baño... –dijo la humana.

-Rin tú quédate... –ordenó antes de que la joven pudiera dar un paso. Se giró sobre sus talones para observarle- ven aquí...

Rin notando su angustia se acercó donde él estaba sentándose en su regazo como él le estaba indicando. A ella no le sorprendía estar tan cerca de su amo, de hecho comprendía que por muy youkai todopoderoso que fuera, también tenía un corazón como otro cualquiera, y eso lo apreciaba cuando la había revivido de pequeña y la protegía.

-¿se encuentra bien? –atreviéndose a preguntar.

-ahora sí... –apretando su cintura contra él- Rin agradezco que sigas estando conmigo a pesar de los años... incluso te has convertido en una guerrera para ayudarme a que mi territorio esté bien cuidado... y además tu presencia parece darle calor a este aburrido castillo...

-no diga eso Sesshomaru-sama... –dijo ella recostándose mejor en él- mi gratitud hacia usted por salvarme en tantas ocasiones nunca será suficiente como para agradecérselo...

-mi pequeña... –empezando acariciar su larga cabellera.

-amo... parece que hoy se encuentra más deprimido de lo habitual... creo que se siente demasiado solo... necesita a alguien, una mujer que esté a su lado...

-sabes perfectamente que no puedo permitirme el lujo de ir a buscar una mujer para mí...

-entiendo... –acomodándose mejor en él, mientras veía en su mente a su amo solo sin nadie a su lado, cuando ella no estuviera. Y eso no lo permitiría.

Ella misma le encontraría la mujer ideal, así agradecería lo que había hecho por ella durante todos aquellos años. Movería cielo, tierra y mar para encontrar a la mujer apropiada de su señor y ya sabía por donde buscar y que candidatas posibles.

o.o.o.o.o

Ah-hun aterrizaba en una aldea donde la paz se respiraba en el ambiente, a excepción de un hanyou que pretendía matar a un youkai kitsune de aspecto adolescente que corría como alma que lleva el diablo.

Rin sonrió abiertamente al ver que muchas cosas no habían cambiado tras su última visita. Siempre que venía era lo mismo. Ver al hermano de su amo persiguiendo al kitsune; o a Kagome con la palabra en la boca "osuwari" y el hanyou estampado literalmente en el suelo; o...

-cuanto tiempo sin vernos... cada vez estás más hermosa querida Rin... –susurró un hombre poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

La chica solo cerró los ojos más divertida esperando lo que sabía que sucedería a continuación.

Un golpe seco se escuchó y un chichón en la cabeza de aquel hombre. Para Rin era demasiado obvio el ambiente cargado de celos de una mujer hacia lo que era su propio marido que seguía siendo un pervertido y que pedía peticiones de matrimonio a cualquier chica que veía, incluso a ella, salvo cuando no se encontraba Sesshomaru. Después de todo, conocía muy bien como podía comportarse el youkai si lo viera pretendiéndola, aunque fuera capaz de desenvolverse sola, y la prueba estaba en lo que le había hecho a Jaken.

Jaken.

Se acordó de él, donde le había pedido que lo acompañara y que un principio se había negado por lo que tuvo que emplear la fuerza bruta y ahora ahí estaba sobre Ah-hun medio atontado.

De pronto, unos gritos de alegría irrumpieron el lugar tras haber visto como un youkai caballo que conocían muy bien había aterrizado y ahí delante de Rin aparecieron dos niños hanyou y otros dos humanos.

-es Rin-chan... Rin-chan... –dijo contenta una niña hanyou muy parecida a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dejó a su perseguidor al escuchar la voz de la pequeña y se volteó para ver a la protegida de su hermano. Por otra parte, Kagome había salido de la cabaña con una sonrisa en los labios al ver como sus hijos y los de sus amigos abrazaban eufóricos a Rin haciéndola caer incluso.

-te hemos echado de menos... –dijo una pequeña humana de cabello largo azabache recogido en una coleta baja y ojos oscuros.

-Tetsuo, Aya... dejad a Rin en paz... –dijo Sango a los dos niños humanos.

-ey, pero si ha venido el estúpido idiota este... –dijo el niño hanyou de aspecto también como Inuyasha pero de cabello negro y ojos chocolate- ¿y si...? –sonriendo maliciosamente.

El pequeño hanyou cogió una piedra del suelo y se la lanzó al pobre Jaken que cayó de Ah-hun hacia el suelo recibiendo dos golpes, el de la piedra en su cabeza y el del suelo en su cuerpo.

-¡Kyo! –le reprendió Kagome, observó a Inuyasha quién reía entre dientes- Inuyasha... –empezó con los brazos en jarras- osuwari...

El hanyou adulto cayó al suelo lanzando maldiciones a la mujer por lo que recibió otro osuwari. El niño de nombre Kyo vio a su padre en lamentable estado y dejó su atención en el youkai sapo.

-ven Izayoi... –le dijo a la niña hanyou con intenciones de molestar a su padre con sus típicas travesuras.

-ay... –se quejó Jaken levantándose con la ayuda de su báculo- esos niños aprenden demasiado de su "tío" –miró a Rin quién reía por lo bajo- oye niña no tiene nada de gracioso... además, te debo una por golpearme...

-oh perdona que seas tan débil Jaken-sama... –murmuró la joven con suma inocencia haciéndole rabiar.

-Rin... –acercándose Kagome a su amiga lo mismo hizo Sango tras dejar sus hijos al cuidado de su padre que del golpe estaba medio inconsciente- que alegría que nos visites...

-Sesshomaru como siempre no aparece... –dijo Sango resignada.

-en realidad, él desconoce que yo esté aquí...

-no me sorprendería nada que mi hermano te prohibiera que vengas a verme... –dijo Inuyasha con fastidio y algo recuperado de los osuwari. Pero, con su comentario volvió a recibir otra dosis.

-¡bah! No le hagas caso a lo que el tonto de mi marido diga... –dijo Kagome empezando a andar hacia la cabaña con Rin y Sango- pasa y cuéntanos a lo que has venido... y de paso te doy las gracias por habernos devuelto la esfera de los cuatro espíritus...

-eso ha sido un juego de niños... me sirvió de calentamiento... últimamente hay mucha tranquilidad en los dominios de Sesshomaru-sama...

-es increíble ver en lo que convertiste siendo la niña que eras... –dijo Sango con un tono que reflejaba melancolía.

-sí... bueno... –dijo Rin bajando la voz.

Un silencio muy incómodo se formó entre las tres mujeres, donde la más pequeña había agachado la cabeza tristemente.

-y dinos Rin¿a qué has venido? –preguntó Kagome de inmediato para que aquellos recuerdos no se intensificaran.

-ah... es verdad... –recuperando la seguridad en sí misma y acordándose de su misión- Kagome-sama necesito su ayuda...

-¿mi ayuda? –repitió la miko confusa mirando a Sango quién le devolvió la mirada y ambas volvieron a posar su mirada en la joven que tenían delante.

-así es... es sobre Sesshomaru-sama... desde hace tiempo lo noto muy decaído y bajo de moral... yo creo que es porque está solo y necesita a alguien a su lado...

-espera Rin... un momento... –la detuvo Kagome tratando de comprender sus últimas palabras- con lo de alguien a su lado... ¿hablas de una mujer?

-sí... él necesita una esposa para que no esté siempre sumergido en la oscuridad... pero Sesshomaru-sama debido a su posición no puede encontrar una adecuada...

-¿y quieres buscársela tú? –preguntó ahora la exterminadora perpleja.

-sí... de momento su corazón se tranquiliza cuando estoy con él, pero no voy a estar ahí para siempre... y no quiero que esté solo... por eso quiero encontrarle alguien apropiada para él... así podré agradecerle todo cuanto ha hecho por mí...

-Rin... en serio... tienes demasiada devoción por alguien como Sesshomaru... –dijo Kagome impresionada por las palabras y la determinación de su amiga. Finalmente sonrió- está bien... pero, para qué quieres mi ayuda...

-es que sé de tres candidatas posibles para Sesshomaru-sama... cada una de raza distinta...

-¿estás hablando de una youkai, hanyou y humana? –preguntó Sango asombrada y recibió un asentimiento por parte suya- pero... quitando a la raza youkai, Sesshomaru odia a los hanyous y a los humanos...

-con el tiempo la manera de pensar de cada uno cambia Sango-san... y puedo jurar que Sesshomaru-sama ya no odia a los hanyous... y a su manera aprecia a Inuyasha-sama... en cuanto a los humanos, hay excepciones... y por supuesto no es una humana cualquiera la que tengo en mente para mi amo...

-¿ya la conoces?

-conocemos... –corrigiéndola- de hecho las otras dos también las conocéis... pero están muertas y es por eso que necesito su ayuda Kagome-sama...

-¿eh?

-tiene poderes de sacerdotisa y junto a la tenseiga –poniendo una mano en la espada que tenía en el cinto- podríamos revivirlas... solo es hacer su cuerpo con barro con algo que les haya pertenecido y luego sería revivirlas...

-pero Rin, espera... solo Sesshomaru puede manejar a tenseiga... –recordándole ese pequeño detalle.

-sí Sango-san... en parte tienes razón... pero misteriosamente yo también puedo usarla...

-¿cómo! –exclamaron las dos a la vez.

-pero ese no es el caso ahora... tenemos que apresurarnos... –y le entregó a Kagome una pluma.

-ah... esto... ¿no es...?

-de Kagura... –finalizó la joven por Kagome.

Ambas la miraron con sorpresa. Rin planeaba revivir a una de las extensiones de su enemigo mortal que hace años habían eliminado. A Kagura, la que parecía estar enamorada de Sesshomaru.

-pero Rin... ¿estás segura de lo qué haces? Quien sabe si al revivir intenta atacarnos...

-no se preocupe por eso Kagome-sama... –dijo Rin con una sonrisa a medida que tocaba algo que también colgaba de su cinto, mientras los recuerdos venían a la joven de cómo había llegado a ser y obtenido aquel arma.

CONTINUARÁ…

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Aquí estoy con un nuevo proyecto, que será de cinco capítulos, donde ya voy por el tercero. ¿Qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que en este fic había comenzado hacer una versión, una la de una Rin que sigue siendo ingenua, pero al ver una imagen de una Rin guerrera (de ahí de donde me basé su vestuario) me salió la inspiración de hacerla más madura por una razón que se descubrirá en el siguiente capítulo donde habrá un salto en el tiempo y veréis como Sesshomaru comenzó entrenar a Rin y por qué razón.

Si queréis saberla, me lo hacéis saber a través de vuestros reviews para publicarla cuanto antes porque estar, está hecha.

Por cierto, ya sé que este primer capítulo quedó corto, pero el siguiente os puedo garantizar que será más largo.

Y para terminar, quiero pedir unas disculpas por no leer los fics que tengo pendientes, pero si pasáis por mi profile y veis la cantidad de fics que he actualizado, comprenderéis que no he tenido tiempo... y ahora que me voy de viaje, disfrutando de unas vacaciones bien merecidas mucho menos... solo pido un poco de paciencia y prometo seguir con vuestros maravillosos trabajos.

'Atori'


	2. El origen

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario no haría lo que está pasando actualmente en el manga)

**Notas aclaratorias: **

Antes de empezar este capítulo, aclaro que este es una especie de flash back. Es decir, un salto en el tiempo para saber la razón por la que Rin se convirtió en lo que es y también para comprender porque ella no puede ser la esposa de Sesshomaru.

Otra cosa que quiero aclarar, es que cuando había escrito esto, no había leído lo que ocurre en el manga, lo digo por si os choca al leerlo.

Aparte de todo lo mencionado, en este cap contiene algo de drama.

* * *

_El origen_

Todo había acabado.

Naraku había muerto...

Kikyo descansaba en paz...

La esfera estaba destruida...

Todo había terminado... pero con una consecuencia...

La muerte de Kohaku...

Allí estaba el exterminador, tendido en el suelo, muerto, inerte, frío como el hielo. A un lado, su hermana lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de Miroku que dejaba que se desahogara comprendiendo como se sentía. Kagome también dejaba escapar rebeldes lágrimas imparables y sin previo aviso se refugió en el pecho de Inuyasha quién se quedó inexpresivo, sin hacer nada para calmar a la joven.

Sin embargo, peor era el estado de una niña, casi adolescente de trece años quién lloraba descontroladamente agarrando con fuerza el cuerpo del exterminador, de su amigo, de aquel que había empezado a amar.

-no por favor Kohaku... no me dejes... por favor... –decía la adolescente aferrándose a su cuerpo- por favor, abre los ojos...

Jaken quién presenciaba la escena, sentía compasión por la humana. Verla llorar de esa manera... nunca la había visto... y eso le dolía... Pero¿qué debía hacer? Él no era bueno a la hora de darle consuelo a alguien, además de que estaba seguro que no le haría caso.

Miró a su amo, quién estaba inexpresivo, en silencio, con su fría mirada... igual que siempre. Estaba convencido, que si alguien podría calmarla era él. Pero Sesshomaru no hacía nada, estaba ahí quieto dejando que la chiquilla se angustiara sola sin ninguna palabra de aliento o un lugar cálido donde sentirse segura para poder desahogarse.

-Sesshomaru-sama... se lo suplico... –empezó Rin con ojos llorosos- solo usted puede devolverle la vida... por favor, hágalo... haré lo que sea para que lo reviva...

Inuyasha y los demás miraron al youkai con una pequeña esperanza y asombrados por la petición de la humana.

-no puedo... –contestó secamente el youkai con los ojos cerrados.

De los ojos de Rin salieron más lágrimas y se arrodilló a él ante las caras incrédulas de los demás.

-por favor... hágalo... se lo suplico... de verdad, haré lo que sea si lo hace... dejaré de ser un estorbo para usted... jamás le molestaré... lo que usted desee, pero por favor... –pedía con total desesperación sin saber que decir.

-Rin... –susurró Sango asombrada de humillarse solo para que su hermano viviera, eso hizo que nuevas lágrimas se asomaran a sus ojos.

-Rin levántate... –dijo Sesshomaru.

-no hasta que lo devuelva a la vida... no me importa morir por mi osadía...

-Rin-chan... –dijo Kagome conmovida por el afecto que la pequeña profesaba. Comparado con el suyo, el de la protegida de Sesshomaru era digno de llamarse amor verdadero.

-Rin levántate... –dijo nuevamente Sesshomaru desviando la mirada- no puedo hacerlo, porque ya es tarde... –la joven le miró sin comprenderle y él volvió a cerrar los ojos- no puedo revivirlo porque no hay mensajeros del más allá... por lo que significa que se llevaron su alma hace mucho tiempo... –Rin quedó estática y sus esperanzas murieron de forma definitiva, cayendo por un pozo sin fondo- hasta este momento se mantenía por el fragmento de la esfera como una marioneta viviente... realmente no estaba vivo...

La joven lentamente fue bajando la mirada y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por los sollozos. Sin poder evitarlo gritó llena de impotencia abrazando nuevamente el cuerpo de Kohaku llorando desenfrenadamente.

---

Varios días habían pasado de aquello, y las lluvias parecían acompañar al sufrimiento que Rin todavía padecía. Desde la muerte de Kohaku, la joven se había desentendido de todo y se pasaba todo el día encerrada en su habitación llorando y llorando sin parar.

Sesshomaru no había hecho nada en un intento de consolarla, solo se quedaba mirando desde su ventana como las lluvias caían sobre el castillo y el jardín de su protegida donde estaba en lamentable estado. Vio como un youkai salía herido de una dirección especializada y Sesshomaru suspiró al imaginarse a Ah-hun alterado e irritado por no tener a su amiga a su lado y deprimida.

Él no podía hacer nada. Aquel exterminador era como aquella sacerdotisa que había conocido. Una figura llena de barro que se mantenía vivo gracias al poder de la esfera, esfera que ahora estaba destruida para que los youkais no se aprovecharan de su poder como había pasado con Naraku.

Volteó su mirada encontrándose con Jaken quién tenía una triste expresión y que esperaba que él hiciera algo para que la pequeña se tranquilizara.

¿Consuelo?

No podía.

¿Por qué?

Qué fácil respuesta...

Un débil toqueteo se escuchó y Sesshomaru y Jaken dirigieron su vista hacia la puerta y ambos se quedaron impresionados al ver allí a Rin, con el pelo todo revuelto, ojeras marcadas, sus ojos avellana que parecían haber perdido aquel brillo y que ahora estaban completamente irritados, sus mejillas con lágrimas secas, su kimono todavía de aquel día y notaban como su respiración era ligeramente agitada.

-Sesshomaru-sama... –empezó con una voz desconocida por el youkai por lo que se encontraba asombrado de verla en tal estado- quiero pedirle un favor... quiero... quiero... quiero que me entrene...

Esa petición cogieron a los dos youkais por sorpresa quiénes la miraban sin entender por lo que pedía. La humana entendiéndolo bajó su mirada.

-es que... no quiero que vuelva a pasar... quiero tener poder... y así dejar de ser una molestia y serle verdaderamente útil en algo...

-pero Rin... –empezó Jaken.

-¡quiero ser alguien fuerte! Quiero librarme de esta pena que me reconcome... si sigo así, sé que moriré... y Kohaku se enfadará conmigo... sé que me diría que viva la vida... por eso Sesshomaru-sama, entréneme... déjeme serle útil...

El youkai la miró por unos segundos más y luego al cielo donde la lluvia iba aminorando y las nubes grises se iban para dar paso a un cielo azul con un arco iris.

-esta bien... pero... con una condición... no quiero que en un futuro te marches para usar tus poderes en tu propio beneficio...

-no lo haré Sesshomaru-sama... no tengo razón para esta vida... solo el ser sierva suya y complacerle en lo que sea... –dijo con una mirada seria y llena de decisión.

El youkai asintió con una media sonrisa, observando que la muerte de aquel humano había provocado la rápida madurez en una humana de tan solo trece años. Atrás había quedado aquella niña tan latosa y llorona. Ahora en esos momentos era toda una mujer.

-

Ese mismo día, Sesshomaru la estaba sometiendo a un estricto entrenamiento con un Jaken como espectador que no paraba de comerse las uñas de miedo por la humana. Su amo había empezado entrenándola para aumentar sus reflejos. No paraba de lanzarle sus típicos látigos de luz que Rin esquivaba a duras penas. Jaken sabía que al principio su señor lo hacía lento a propósito, pero conforme avanzaba y los reflejos de la humana, más y más difícil se lo ponía.

Ya era de noche y Rin se encontraba cansada y llena de heridas, sin embargo, Sesshomaru seguía lanzándole látigos de luz con el mismo nivel de rapidez. En uno, llegó a darle en todo su rostro haciendo que su cuerpo volara y cayera al suelo bruscamente.

Jaken no perdió el tiempo y fue directo a la niña y Sesshomaru vio que ya era bastante, especialmente cuando todavía se encontraba debilitada psíquicamente. Se acercó a ella donde respiraba cansadamente con heridas múltiples por su rostro y cuerpo. Viéndola en ese estado, desenfundó a tenseiga y con el poder de la espada curó sus heridas. (NA: no sé si realmente tiene ese poder, pero en mi fic sí) Rin dejó de quejarse.

-basta por hoy... –dijo Sesshomaru dándose media vuelta mientras que Rin era ayudada por Jaken a que se levantara.

-¡no! –echando a un lado al pequeño youkai dejándole sin palabras- Sesshomaru-sama continuemos...

-maldita niña¿estás tonta o qué?

-Jaken-sama no te metas... Sesshomaru-sama sé que usted no está cansado en lo absoluto...

-Rin, deja de insistir... debes descansar... –dijo Sesshomaru con su voz fría.

-no quiero... –siguió Rin testaruda, reacia a continuar con su entrenamiento.

El youkai suspiró y sin girarse ni previo aviso lanzó con fuerza su látigo de luz hacia la humana.

Rin vio aquel resplandor brillante que se dirigía hacia ella, se concentró toda y esquivó con gran agilidad la técnica de su amo dejándole sorprendido lo mismo que Jaken quién tenía la boca abierta sin poder creerse lo que había visto.

-lo... lo he conseguido... –empezó impresionada de sí misma al haber sido capaz de esquivar el ataque de su amo a la perfección, sintiéndose capaz de esquivar el siguiente.

Demasiada confianza en sí misma tenía la joven ya que no vio el segundo látigo de luz que la golpeó en el pecho y cayó nuevamente hacia atrás. Con dificultades se sentó llena de heridas, peores a las que antes tenía, y escupió una gran cantidad de sangre. Sus ojos empezaron a opacarse debido a la pérdida del líquido carmesí.

-primera lección, nunca bajes la guardia... y segunda y muy importante, la excesa confianza en uno mismo es lo que puede provocar tu propia muerte. –dijo Sesshomaru con ojos que reflejaban la dureza a medida que andaba hacia ella y desenfundaba nuevamente a tenseiga curando sus heridas- y por hoy ya no hay nada más...

-sí... Sesshomaru-sama –dijo Rin en bajo asintiendo con la cabeza gacha sintiéndose completamente avergonzada.

Sesshomaru volvió a darse la vuelta y notó un olor a salado en su fina nariz. Se paró y sin voltearse cerró los ojos dando un largo suspiro.

-¿qué pasa ahora? –preguntó con un matiz que reflejaba el fastidio.

-no es nada... –dijo Rin intentando secarse las lágrimas- no es nada... –repitió como si se estuviera convenciendo a sí misma.

El youkai dio otro suspiro pero esta vez de derrota y se volteó hasta acercarse a su protegida quién trataba de que dejaran de caer aquellas traviesas lágrimas, se agachó a su altura y por primera vez en su vida dio un tierno abrazo a alguien, a ella, a una humana, donde se encontraba sorprendida al recibir semejante acto de consuelo por su parte.

-si quieres llorar, llora... –le dijo dulcemente apretando su cintura contra él.

La adolescente tras las palabras de su protector, no pudo evitar el llanto que a pesar de los días transcurridos seguiría ahí, aún si se acabaran las lágrimas. Era tan débil que era por eso que el dolor le rompía el alma.

-¿por qué...? Sesshomaru-sama... ¿por qué este dolor no puede curarse...¿Por qué...?

-mi pequeña... –empezó sentándose en el piso teniéndola en su regazo como a una niña pequeña a medida que acariciaba su larga cabellera- hay heridas que tardan en curar... y que inevitablemente quedan cicatrices... eso solo puede curarse con el tiempo... y yo confío en que lo harás... además ¿quién sino se metería con Jaken¿quién cuidaría de Ah-hun sino estás en condiciones? Recuerda que no estás sola y muchos te necesitan...

-gracias... Sesshomaru-sama... –dijo Rin con una media sonrisa y acurrucándose mejor en aquel lugar, sintiéndose feliz por aquellas palabras que nunca creyó oír de su boca y que eran para ella, para animarla.

---

Varios días después, Rin ya esquivaba el látigo de luz de su amo con sorprendente agilidad a pesar de la rapidez que Sesshomaru empleaba. Pero lo que asombraba tanto al príncipe youkai como al pequeño que había sido espectador en todos sus entrenamientos, era que Rin desde aquella noche, desde aquellas palabras de consuelo por parte de Sesshomaru, parecía haberse esforzado y había dejado de lamentarse, concentrándose únicamente en el entrenamiento.

Un último látigo de aquellos, y la joven saltó con gran sencillez y agilidad, aterrizando en el suelo elegantemente y con una sonrisa radiante. Sesshomaru cerró su mano en un puño sintiéndose satisfecho del progreso de su protegida. Veía que era inútil que ella esquivara para lo que ahora era un juego de niños.

-felicidades Rin... creo que vamos a dejar de practicar los reflejos y pasar a un segundo ejercicio...

-¿eso quiere decir que he aprobado la materia de reflejos?

-así es... y con muy buena nota... –dijo Sesshomaru. Fijó su mirada en su siervo que se encontraba contento como la humana- Jaken, dale eso a Rin...

-¿darme el qué? –preguntó confusa y recibiendo una especie de lanza tallada en madera y una especie de metal filosófico en la parte superior- ¿y esto?

-digamos que es un obsequio de mi parte por tus progresos, su nombre es hikaru... –explicó Sesshomaru- podría haberte dado una espada, pero preferí algo mejor...

-¿algo mejor? –repitió sin entender a lo que se refería, teniendo aquel arma entre sus manos y examinándolo con atención.

-así es... por si no lo sabes la lanza está tallada con la corteza del árbol milenario Bokuseno... en otras palabras que tiene propiedades sagradas y que solo un corazón puro como el tuyo puede manejar... además de eso, puedes hacer que se alargue a tu voluntad para demostrar así el verdadero poder que posee hikaru...

-es impresionante... pero... esta hoja filosófica...

Sesshomaru sonrió de lado.

-ese es mi signo de protección de que cuando luches, yo estaré a tu lado ayudándote... –Rin le miró con la boca abierta sin poder creer que lo que se imaginaba fuera cierto- así es... –viendo su rostro- esa pequeña hoja está hecho con uno de mis colmillos... razón de más para que solo tú puedas manejarla... solo alguien que tenga verdaderos deseos de servirme es capaz de sostenerla... y si esa persona me es completamente devota, su poder será inmenso...

-Sesshomaru-sama... yo... –impresionada y fascinada de que su amo hubiera hecho aquella arma solo y para ella- muchísimas gracias... se lo agradezco...

-no tienes que darme las gracias... –desenfundando a tokijin- por el momento no, no hasta saber si realmente hikaru es merecedora de ti... –avanzando hacia ella rápidamente para atacarla.

---

Desde aquel día, había comenzado el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, donde al principio Rin apenas podía aguantar por la fuerza que Sesshomaru poseía. Aún así, seguía con los entrenamientos, haciendo incluso horas extras en solitario donde aprendía a usar el verdadero poder de hikaru.

La muerte de Kohaku, empezó para ella como un recuerdo y en su mente ahora solo ocupaba una única preocupación, servirle fiel y lealmente a su amo hasta la muerte, complacerle y ayudarle en todo lo necesario. Después de todo, aquel era su objetivo cuando había decidido entrenar.

Y finalmente, un día de intenso entrenamiento, Rin peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra Sesshomaru haciéndole retroceder en ocasiones, usando su agilidad y sus reflejos que con el tiempo habían ido en aumento convirtiéndose en una humana mucho más rápida que el propio Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru intentó darle a Rin, pero ella ágilmente saltó hacia atrás dando una media vuelta y de un salto volvió al ataque, pero solo era una trampa para el youkai ya que haciendo gala de sus movimientos, apoyó la lanza contra el suelo impulsándose hasta colocarse detrás del youkai dejando la parte filosófica cerca de su nuca, donde la joven ganaba aquel asalto.

-Sesshomaru-sama, nunca hay que darle la espalda al enemigo... ¿no fue eso lo que me enseñó? Si mal no me equivoco fue la regla número veinticinco –dijo Rin divertidamente.

Sesshomaru sonrió satisfecho y guardó a tokijin. El entrenamiento ya había terminado, y él no podía enseñarle nada más. Había aprendido muy rápido, demasiado para una humana como ella.

-¿ya hemos terminado? –preguntó casi con fastidio.

-no Rin... ahora vamos a poner la práctica en la realidad...

La joven le miró curiosa y vio como Jaken tenía en sus manos las riendas de Ah-hun como preparados para un viaje.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-a un lugar donde youkais del norte usurpan mis territorios...

-hay que tener cuidado con ellos... los youkais del norte, suelen ser muy agresivos y utilizan métodos demasiado violentos y sucios... –dijo Jaken muy serio.

---

En un bosque frondoso, dos youkais más una humana peleaban valientemente contra un grupo de 25 youkais de aspecto humano de cuerpo amarillo con algunas rayas negras, colmillos bien afilados, ojos gatunos y una larga cola. A pesar de que el número de oponentes era demasiado, casi ocho para cada uno, eso no impedía que la ventaja que llevaban fuese fácil para sus adversarios. Sesshomaru peleaba desviando de vez en cuando su vista hacia Rin donde al parecer se desenvolvía bastante bien. Demasiado bien, diría. Empleaba el poder de hikaru contra ellos como una gran guerrera. Sin perder más tiempo, acabó con sus enemigos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, teniendo finalmente delante al líder, al noveno oponente con los que se enfrentaba.

Éste se lanzó como una fiera sobre él, y Sesshomaru lo detuvo con tokijin donde una lucha de poderes se concentraba. Sin embargo, aquel youkai sonrió maliciosamente.

-dicen que llevas contigo una gran espada curativa... –dijo.

Sesshomaru no entendió a que venía aquello. Tarde se dio cuenta cuando el youkai con su garra le quitó a tenseiga lanzándola al suelo.

-ahora si te mato, la espada no te revivirá...

-¿acaso crees que un youkai como tú puede con el gran Sesshomaru? –preguntó éste con una sonrisa malévola- no necesito una espada para sentirme protegido... –haciendo crujir su garra.

-veremos... pero si esa espada se rompe... –dijo mirándola y observando como Rin que había acabado con los ocho enemigos correspondientes había cogido a tenseiga- lo mismo que la humana... sería matar dos pájaros de un tiro...

Sesshomaru se volteó de inmediato viendo como el youkai iba directo a Rin con intenciones de matarla. Atravesar con sus garras no solo a ella, sino a tenseiga y si lo hacía, no podría revivirla. No podía permitirlo. Así que empezó a correr todo lo que pudo, pero aquel youkai era más rápido que él.

Rin por su parte, vio lo que se acercaba y maldijo por haber tirado a hikaru, solo para recuperar la tenseiga y entregársela a su amo.

No podía escapar de aquel destino, no sabía cómo pero aquel youkai la había inmovilizado impidiendo que ésta se alejara de su ataque gracias a sus grandes reflejos.

-¡Rin! –exclamó Sesshomaru lleno de temor al perderla.

Jaken se giró al ver que la joven estaba en peligro, y lo siguiente que vio le dejó estático.

Un brillo rodeó el cuerpo de Rin como un campo de protección, luz como la que desprendía tenseiga cuando protegía a su dueño, y ahora protegía a Rin, como si ella fuese también la portadora de aquella espada. Esa luz provocó que el youkai saliera disparado contra un árbol cercano.

Sesshomaru llegó hasta Rin quién la miraba impresionado sin comprender lo que había pasado.

-pero... ¿cómo...?

-malditos... ¿os creéis que esto se ha acabado? –dijo el youkai levantándose.

-Rin... –poniéndose delante de ella- no te deshagas de tenseiga... no sé como, pero parece que también te acepta como su dueña y te protege...

-entendido... pero Sesshomaru-sama... hay algo en ese youkai...

-¿algo?

-sí... hay como un brillo en su hombro izquierdo...

Sesshomaru enfocó su vista en esa dirección donde él no veía nada.

-¿estás segura?

-sí... es un brillo muy intenso... casi... casi parecido al que tenía Kohaku en la espalda... –dijo bajando la voz.

Sesshomaru la miró impresionado. ¿Acaso trataba de decirle que la perla había resurgido¿Acaso ella tenía poderes de sacerdotisa como la mujer de su medio hermano?

Solo había una manera de saberlo.

-derrotándolo... –dijo para sí mismo yendo con rapidez hacia el youkai y cortando la extremidad superior izquierda donde el youkai gritó de dolor y su cuerpo se fue descomponiendo hasta quedar solo el esqueleto. El resto de sus aliados corrieron la misma suerte y Jaken suspiró aliviado al haber acabado todo.

Y entonces Sesshomaru se quedó asombrado al ver allí lo que se imaginaba. La esfera de las cuatro almas.

-creo que... debemos entregarle esto a alguien responsable de su cuidado... –dijo Sesshomaru. 

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Este capítulo no me quedó como me hubiera gustado, solo espero haber transmitido el mensaje que pretendía dar.

Bueno¿qué os ha parecido lo sucedido a Rin? Quería ponerle un poco más de drama, pero creo que necesito ver películas tristes o algo para darle ese toque necesario...

Alguien en un review me dijo que tenía la pinta de que este fic iba a ser humorístico, ya aviso de que no. Mi primera versión era la intención de hacerlo así, pero claro también había creado a una Rin completamente inocente y la verdad es que no me gustaba mucho. Quería darle la oportunidad de que fuera alguien madura, alguien que se preocupe por Sesshomaru que lo ve como una figura paternal, pero tranquilos que al final este fic acabará con romance entre Sesshomaru y Rin, por algo está en esta sección y el género es romance.

Para terminar, quiero decir que en un principio tenía el siguiente cap casi terminado, pero tras dárselo a leer a una amiga, he comprendido que estaba mal, porque mi odio por Kagura se hace muy presente. Así que he vuelto a escribirlo donde ahora está en proyecto y pretendo dar un giro radical a como lo tenía actualmente.

Solo me resta agradecer de todo corazón por los reviews a:

_**NeKO-gIrLcHaN, La Hanyou de Inuyasha, Rinko Inukai, AoshMi SeshLin, fogachan, Kaamenchan y selene**_

Os espero en el siguiente cap: _El renacer del viento_

'Atori'


	3. El renacer del viento

_**Capítulo dedicado a Kokis que hace días fue su cumpleaños**_

--------------------------------------------------

_El renacer del viento_

Rin despertó de aquellos recuerdos tan trágicos y al mismo tiempo maravillosos. La voz del hermano de su amo comenzaba a refunfuñar por algún comentario de Jaken. Miró al frente donde Kagome estaba ya a un paso de terminar con el ritual para resucitar a la youkai del viento.

Nuevamente había bajado la guardia y había actuado como una autómata al revivir lo que hace años había pasado. No podía olvidarlo, a pesar de todo el empeño que ponía y las peticiones de ir a las misiones más costosas y peligrosas. La verdad, es que aquello era como una vía de escape y así no tener que derramar ninguna lágrima. Pero eso se iba convirtiendo en algo muy difícil a medida que pasaban los días.

El recuerdo de Kohaku seguía presente en ella. Todavía podía recordar todo lo que había vivido con él. Las veces en que se escapaba de su amo y de su "niñera" Jaken para verse con el joven exterminador.

Negó con la cabeza de inmediato. Su corazón se estaba volviendo melancólico y se había jurado que ya nunca más iba a amar. Ahora solo sería una especie de herramienta para su señor, darle un significado a su existencia y demostrarle que no había sido en balde el que la resucitara y protegiera. Si tenía que morir por él, lo haría de forma orgullosa. Pero antes, para agradecerle toda la ayuda que le había prestado, quería verle con alguien y que le diera felicidad. Y eso solo podía dárselo una mujer. Una mujer que lo amara.

Ella era una humana con una corta vida en comparación con la suya. No estaría a su lado para siempre. Fue por eso que su primera opción había sido una youkai. Y de todas las youkais que ella conocía solo Kagura podía ser la candidata ideal a ser su esposa. Era poderosa y amaba a su amo, sentimiento correspondido por parte del inuyoukai. La mujer perfecta para él.

-¡keh! Mira que tener que resucitar a una antigua enemiga solo para que mi hermano vuelva a ser el mismo antipático de antes –comentó el hanyou algo fastidiado- que recuerde que si lo he ayudado es porque Rin me lo ha pedido. Por lo demás, poco me importa. Como si está en sus últimos días de vida. –terminó diciendo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

-¡maldito híbrido! No me extraña que mi amo te desprecie. –saltó Jaken.

-yo nunca le he gustado desde que nací. ¿Cómo esperes que me guste él? Así estamos en paz.

-por supuesto que no te acepta. Con esa cabeza hueca que tienes. –siguió el pequeño demonio con malicia.

-para cabeza hueca la tuya, maldito sapo. Si sigues vivo es gracias al inepto de mi hermano.

-¡¿queréis callaros de una vez?! –gritó Kagome ya harta.

Pretendía resucitar a alguien utilizando casi el mismo método que la bruja Urasue quién en un pasado había usado su alma para que Kikyo resucitara, pero ella solo era una sacerdotisa y necesitaba transmitir toda su concentración en aquella figura de barro donde había una pluma blanca ubicada encima de la silueta.

-Kagome-sama, le pido disculpas por las molestias causadas. –se adelantó la joven guerrera sintiéndose culpable por aquella disputa.

-tranquila. –negó nerviosa la sacerdotisa- ya sabes que Inuyasha y Jaken jamás se han llevado bien. Por no hablar de Inu con Sesshomaru.

-ni nunca nos llevaremos. –sentenció el medio demonio cruzándose de brazos haciendo que Jaken lo maldijera internamente a medida que apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

-Inuyasha-sama por favor. –intervino Rin- no discutamos entre nosotros en un momento como este. Debemos darnos prisa. –mirando hacia el frente donde el viento comenzaba a mecer su larga cabellera tapándole la vista que se había convertido en una llena de pena y compasión- ahora está solo y angustiado por alguna razón. Se ha creado muchos enemigos durante toda su vida y puede correr el riesgo de que lo ataquen inesperadamente. Mientras viva, no permitiré que muera en batalla. –apartando un mechón detrás de su oreja dejando ver una mirada llena de coraje.

Kagome la miraba atenta a sus palabras. Le recordaba tanto a ella en su juventud. Siempre preocupada por su esposo, por su felicidad, dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de que no se sintiera triste y amargado. Y ahora la historia se volvía a repetir entre uno de los descendientes del gran demonio perro con una humana.

Solo las diferenciaba en que ella había estado enamorada de Inuyasha, mientras que Rin tenía aún en su corazón a alguien que había perecido hace años, pero conservando ese amor fresco como el primer día cuando entregó ese sentimiento al fallecido Kohaku.

Miró la figura de barro con la pluma imaginándose el futuro del youkai.

¿Sería realmente feliz si estuviera con Kagura? Solo había un modo de hallar la respuesta y era resucitándola.

Un último cántico y el ritual habría terminado.

-"podía hacer lo mismo para resucitarte" –pensaba Rin con algo de agonía viendo como Kagome volvía a su trabajo y la figura de barro poco a poco comenzaba a desquebrajarse viendo un brillo rosado en su interior- "pero ya es demasiado tarde. Me comprometí a ser sierva de Sesshomaru-sama, le prometí que estaría a su lado y nunca usar mis poderes en mi propio beneficio... perdóname Kohaku-kun." –escapándole una gota salina que apartó antes de que rozara su blanca mejilla.

Kagome abrió los ojos tras realizar la última plegaria y la figura se rompió en pedazos dejando ver ahí el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda de cabello largo que le llegaba más abajo de su estrecha cintura.

La pluma envuelta en un haz de energía, se internó sobre el pecho de la mujer en la zona donde se encontraba su corazón.

-Rin, es tu turno. –le dijo la mujer levantándose para colocarse al lado de su marido quién tenía una mirada desconfiada.

Rin se fue acercando lentamente. Desenfundó a tenseiga sintiendo su palpitar, miró a Kagura ahí tendida en el suelo y entonces los vio. Los mensajeros del Más Allá. Sin dudas y sin vacilaciones blandió la espada.

Para los presentes aquella acción era como si cortara el aire, para ella eliminando a aquellos mensajeros de la muerte. (NA: en mi fic, Rin puede usar a tenseiga, quizás ponga la razón de ello)

-

Empezó a sentir como su corazón palpitaba. La oscuridad de la noche. Parpadeó varias veces viendo la luz del sol, sintiendo el calor por toda su piel. No lo entendía. ¿Estaba viva¿Por qué?

Abrió los ojos completamente y se incorporó con pesadez como si le doliera la cabeza.

-"menudo destino ¿es que acaso estoy en el cielo?" –pensaba irónicamente sin percatarse de la presencia que tenía enfrente.

-tome esto. –dijo una voz femenina tendiéndole un kimono azul y rosa.

La youkai levantó la vista encontrándose con un grupo donde los dos únicos varones la miraban con escepticismo. Luego a la mujer que estaba al lado del hanyou quién tenía una expresión difícil de explicar. Por último a la humana que le había dado aquella ropa que desde luego no conocía de nada.

-sino fuera porque ese youkai inútil no hizo buenas acciones diría que estamos en el paraíso. –dijo con burla señalando a Jaken quién le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-aún por encima que nos tomamos la molestia de resucitarla, tiene la osadía de insultarme.

-¿resucitarme? –repitió- que yo sepa nunca nos hemos llevado demasiado bien para que tengas deseos de verme.

-Kagura-sama, -ese respeto hacia su persona la tomó por sorpresa y por alguna razón le gustó- es cierto que Jaken-sama o usted misma hiciera en el pasado muchas acciones mortales e imperdonables, pero no han sido los únicos y que después se arrepintieran de esos actos compensándolo con el bien.

-sí, claro por supuesto. –siguiéndole la corriente a esa desconocida. Ella era malvada por naturaleza y gusto. Que empezara a ser buena, antes las ranas criarían flores- ¿y tú eres? –colocándose el kimono por encima de su cuerpo.

La humana sonrió con gentileza.

-han pasado muchos años, pero no he cambiado mucho después de todo. ¿No recuerda a una niña humana que viajaba al lado de Sesshomaru-sama? –preguntó con orgullo.

La youkai abrió sus ojos con grande sorpresa mirando a la humana que tenía delante. Observándola detenidamente se parecía algo a aquella mocosa que había secuestrado y que en una ocasión había sido salvada por ella. En aquel entonces, la humana era una chiquilla impertinente y muy ingenua, completamente distinta a la chica que tenía delante. Una mujer hecha y derecha, de apariencia fuerte y con mucho valor.

Una invasión de celos la invadió unidos a una mirada cargada de ira, odio y rencor. Aquella apestosa humana seguía con el inuyoukai y hasta usaba unas prendas similares a las de él. Reflejaba la imagen de lo que su querido youkai deseaba en una mujer. Quizás incluso hasta en contadas noches fuesen amantes secretos. El solo hecho de pensar a Sesshomaru y esa humana juntos le hervía la sangre. De la nada, apareció su abanico para ejecutar uno de sus famosos ataques.

-¡Danza de las cuchillas!

Inuyasha, Kagome y Jaken vieron lo que ya se temían, aunque no la atacaban por la razón que imaginaban, sino como una hembra en celo. El hanyou no perdió el tiempo en coger a Kagome para apartarla, mientras que Jaken hacía lo propio con una nota mental de decirle a la humana, "¿Lo ves? Te lo advertí, humana tonta." Se acordó de la muchacha y la vio quieta como esperando a que el ataque le diera de lleno.

-¡Rin! –gritó con miedo por ella y por sí mismo. Si su amo llegara a enterarse que su humana había muerto con el pequeño demonio presente, no lo salvaba ni el mismísimo Buda.

Al escuchar su grito, Inuyasha volteó su vista hacia la protegida de su hermano sin entender porque no se movía cuando podía esquivarlo.

Rin cerró los ojos como si invocara algo y extendió la mano al frente anulando el ataque de Kagura.

-¡¿nani?! (1) –impresionada al igual que Inuyasha y Kagome quiénes nunca habían visto con sus propios ojos los poderes de Rin.

-no hay ninguna razón para que peleemos. –dijo tranquilamente.

-¡cállate! –sin querer hacerle caso- con esto morirás. ¡Danza del dra...! –pero se cortó bruscamente al mismo tiempo que soltaba un quejido de sorpresa al tener a sus espaldas a Rin con una daga sobre su cuello.

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban con la boca abierta al ver el movimiento casi instantáneo de la humana. Ahora entendían porque Sesshomaru la tenía como general de sus fuerzas. Era casi o igual de fuerte y rápida que él.

-¡muy bien Rin! Así aprenderá a respetarte. –dijo Jaken aplaudiéndola.

-¿có... cómo lo has hecho? –mirándola de reojo con algo de nerviosismo y enojo.

-fui entrenada expresamente por Sesshomaru-sama. –eso enfadó más a la youkai quién deseaba cortarla en rodajitas y servírselo en bandeja al peor de los youkais- no entiendo porque intenta matarme.

–"y aún por encima, la mocosa apestosa esta me sigue tratándome con respeto. ¿De qué va¿Es que pretende burlarse de mí?"

-escuche, no la he revivido para que obtenga su libertad y hacer daño a gente inocente. –acercando más la daga a su cuello donde Kagura sentía que le faltaba el oxígeno- ahora usted no intenta atacarme y deja que le explique la situación por la que he decidido revivirla y tenemos la fiesta en paz¿de acuerdo?

-est... está bien... –accedió a regañadientes.

Rin apartó la daga de su cuello y Kagura respiró con fuerza tratando de recuperar el aire perdido. Cuando la humana le dio la espalda tuvo la oportunidad de mirarla con cierto odio y matarla cuando tuviera la guardia baja.

-bien Kagura-sama, de esto se trata. –mirándola a lo que su interlocutora parecía no atenderla- el amo Sesshomaru anda muy decaído, mi objetivo es darle felicidad y solo puede hacerlo usted.

Kagura miró a la humana impresionada.

-¿cómo? –preguntó como si aquello fuera un chiste.

-usted está enamorada de él¿no es cierto? –preguntó con serenidad.

Aquello hizo que la youkai cambiara su expresión irónica a una que no había mostrado desde hacía tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible que esa humana se diera cuenta de algo que se guardaba para ella? Sin embargo, no podía mentir que efectivamente estaba enamorada del gran Sesshomaru. Admiraba su fuerza, poder y decisión. Lo tenía todo, era muy guapo y el príncipe del territorio oeste. En resumen, el youkai perfecto para cualquier hembra. Alguien difícil de conseguir y que aparecía cada cinco mil años.

-a ti no tiene que importarte. Para empezar, Sesshomaru no es un sentimental. Si está decaído como dices, quizás es porque está enfermo. –mirándola con una sonrisa- el Sesshomaru que yo conocí era alguien frío y sin perturbaciones.

-¡tú que sabes cómo es él! –gritó Jaken ya harto del tono de Kagura- y Rin, deja de tratarla con respeto. No sé porque lo haces.

-hay mucho ruido y pocas nueces. –siguió Rin sin despegar la sonrisa de su rostro- Kagura-sama –Jaken soltó una mueca viendo como había ignorado sus palabras- ¿tanto le incomoda hablar de sus sentimientos? –la mujer frunció el cejo- iré directa al grano entonces, quiero que usted sea la esposa de Sesshomaru-sama.

-¿qué? –mirándola sin entender nada.

-y estate agradecida que la niña te haya escogida como esposa para mi amo. –agregó el pequeño youkai.

-pero... –con un rostro cargado de incredulidad- ¿me has resucitado expresamente para que sea la esposa de Sesshomaru? –preguntó para entender bien.

-una familia feliz es lo que necesita mi señor.

-¿y por qué yo? Soy una extensión de Naraku, el enemigo odiado por Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha y Kagome también querían saber porque razón había escogido a Kagura como primera candidata por lo que dirigieron sus miradas hacia Rin.

-Sesshomaru-sama odia a los hanyous y a los humanos, si desea tener descendencia sería más bien con una youkai.

-pero, de entre tantas que hay. –siguió insistiendo en saber por qué precisamente ella.

-porque mi amo llegó a sentir algo muy especial por usted tras su muerte. Al parecer le dejó un gran vacío en su corazón.

-¿hablas en serio? –regocijándose por dentro tras escuchar esas palabras.

-que sí pesada. –contestó Jaken fastidiado- a ver Kagura¿aceptas o no ser la esposa de nuestro amo?

-por supuesto. –contestando sin vacilar.

Tendría una vida holgazana, con miles de sirvientes a su merced, algunos con los que divertirse, buena comida, la humana... la observó quién parecía contenta por su decisión. ¿Sería verdad que le había devuelto la vida para hacer feliz a Sesshomaru? No se lo creía del todo. Estaba convencida de que ella y Sesshomaru tenían noches prohibidas.

-oye, me has propuesto a que sea la esposa de Sesshomaru y yo he aceptado. Pero aquí hay algo que no encaja.

-¿de qué se trata?

-tu fétido olor. –Inuyasha gruñó y Jaken cogió su báculo con ambas manos para atacarla- tiene el aroma de Sesshomaru. –eso paró a los dos hombres quiénes se miraron, luego a Kagura y finalmente a Rin percatándose que así era- ¿no me habrás resucitado realmente solo para que le dé hijos de sangre youkai y después devolverme al mundo de los muertos?

-¡¿qué estás insinuando?! –preguntó Kagome ofensivamente como si la insultaran a ella. Su amiga Rin no era de las que usaba a las personas para después desechar.

-muy sencillo "sacerdotisa de poca categoría". –Kagome sintió más indignación- Todo su cuerpo desprende a Sesshomaru. Sois amantes¿verdad? –preguntó directa y sin tapujos.

El matrimonio y Jaken se quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras que Rin estaba sin expresión alguna.

-Sesshomaru, -empezó- es como mi hermano mayor.

-los humanos sois famosos por mentir. –comentó con desdén.

-quizás si huelo a él, es porque estoy a su lado a todas horas. Pero entre él y yo no hay nada. Yo le veo como si mi hermano hubiese resucitado y él como una simple humana o un objeto de trofeo. Yo ya tengo y tuve a Kohaku en mi corazón. –volviendo a ser la adolescente vulnerable- solo por Kohaku he sentido algo muy fuerte.

-¿Kohaku está muerto¿Y le sigues queriendo¿Solo a ese niño? –fueron preguntas hechas sin ningún matiz de tristeza, sino para confirmar que la humana no sentía nada por el inuyoukai.

-que sí. ¿Qué no la ves? –contestando Jaken por Rin. Estaba siendo consciente que la protegida de su amo volvía a tener esos sentimientos de depresión y amargura. Sentimientos que con esfuerzo y gracias a su señor había logrado superar.

-¿Solo quieres a ese exterminador¿No a Sesshomaru? –siguiendo con el tema.

-así es. –contestó con simpleza haciendo un esfuerzo por librarse del sufrimiento que empezaba a rodearla.

-espero por tu propio bien que solo sea eso. –dijo amenazante que dejó a todos sin palabras.

Un pequeño silencio se formó en el lugar. Rin aisló aquellos sentimientos inútiles como Sesshomaru denominaba, carraspeó y siendo la misma de siempre se dirigió a la youkai del viento.

-¿tiene alguna duda más? –la youkai se volvió a verla donde la mocosa ahora sonreía de oreja en oreja. Al parecer, se lo estaba tomando a broma.

-insolente. –masculló mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-yo sí tengo una duda para ti Rin. ¿Cuánto más piensas estar aquí? –preguntó Jaken con evidente enfado señalando al horizonte donde el cielo comenzaba a pasar del azulado al anaranjado.

Aquel comentario lo decía todo. Habían estado fuera demasiado tiempo sin ni siquiera haber avisado a su amo. Si se enteraba de su larga ausencia, estaba segura que Jaken acabaría muerto. Pues no entendía porque iban para él todas las culpas cuando ella era la máxima culpable.

Decidió no darle importancia. Después de todo, su amo era alguien misterioso y todos sus actos eran incomprensibles.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Después del viaje desde la aldea de Inuyasha donde se le había hecho muy difícil marcharse por culpa de los pequeños, nada más pisar tierras de palacio, un joven youkai con traje de guerrero y piel plateada se acercó de inmediato inclinándose con una reverencia hacia Rin trastornando a la youkai del viento.

-Rin-sama, menos mal que habéis vuelto.

¿La youkai había entendido bien? Ese youkai había tratado a un ser inferior a un humano con máximo respeto.

-¿qué sucede Fuyumaru-san (2)?

-es el lord. Desde esta mañana anda irritado porque vos no os encontrabais en vuestras habitaciones.

-esta bien, tranquilo Fuyumaru-san. Te aseguro que de ahora en adelante Sesshomaru-sama cambiará y para bien. –dirigiendo una fugaz mirada a Kagura con una gran sonrisa.

El youkai alzó la vista percatándose de la presencia de la youkai. Consternado miró a la humana como si quisiera agregar algo pero que nunca llegó hacer. Sintió la mirada del fiel sirviente de su señor donde negaba con la cabeza y eso fue lo suficiente para que guardara para sí las preguntas que iba a hacerle.

-sígame Kagura-sama. –guió Rin.

Jaken también las siguió tras haber dejado en las manos de Fuyumaru las riendas de Ah-Hun. Algo le decía que muy pronto vería un espectáculo que solo se veía raras veces, aún a riesgo de que quizás se llevara una patada o una pedrada.

Fue abrir la puerta de la gran sala para encontrarse con un Sesshomaru inquieto y alterado quién con la mirada parecía matar a un youkai que clamaba por su vida.

-le juro que iré a buscarla, no se preocupe. Pero Jaken-sama y Ah-Hun tampoco están en palacio por lo que… -cortándose.

Los sentidos de ambos youkais advirtieron que la humana estaba ya allí a pocos metros de distancia.

Sesshomaru no perdió el tiempo y avanzó hacia ella llevando a su paso al guardia que estaba presente.

-¡¿dónde te habías metido?! –a solo un paso de distancia- te he estado buscando todo el día.

-lo siento… -contestó apenada. Intuía que estaría molesto, pero no desesperado- no era mi intención preocuparle. He estado en la aldea de Inuyasha-sama.

Kagura estaba de una sola pieza. ¿De verdad aquel era Sesshomaru? Le resultaba decepcionante. ¿Desde cuando era tan expresivo?

-"por lo menos sigue siendo guapo" –sacando a relucir su típico abanico con el propósito de llamarle atención- cuanto tiempo sin vernos. –fue el saludó de la youkai.

-si has estado con el patán de mi hermano es otra historia. –ignorando a Kagura- para la próxima avísame cuando salgas.

-le aseguro que no volverá a suceder. Esto… Sesshomaru-sama… -comprendiendo que no había escuchado la voz de Kagura.

-confío en tu palabra. –cortándola- ahora sígueme. –saliendo de la sala siguiendo con su charla. Rin sin saber que hacer, solo pudo optar por alcanzarle- Hay asuntos que debo tratar contigo. El clan de los youkais karasu (3) del norte...

No habían palabras para poder identificar la expresión de Kagura, pero la invasión de celos era imposible de no verse. Con furia, intentó partir su abanico en dos.

Escuchó una risa estrepitosa y miró como el demonio verde reía tirado en el suelo.

-deja de reírte sapo inútil.

-es que es divertido. Sabía que esto pasaría, pero que Sesshomaru-sama te ignorase por completo… -riendo nuevamente.

-eso no volverá a suceder. –prometiéndose a sí misma- además, yo le he importo, me ama. –aferrándose a lo que la humana le había dicho.

-yo no estaría tan seguro.

-¿de qué hablas?

-no voy a mentir que durante una temporada el amo estuvo furioso y sintió algo tras tu muerte. Hasta eso le llegó a afectar a su espada tenseiga. Pero jamás estarás a la altura de Rin y eso se vio cuando el amo creyó que estaba muerta. –vio como apretaba los dientes y prosiguió- la tuvo en su brazo, lamentándose el hecho de perderla por querer fortalecer su espada. Estuvo más furioso como nunca lo había visto.

-¡ju¿Estás intentando decirme que un youkai como Sesshomaru ha estado en ese instante prendado de una vulgar niña humana? Se nota que estás ciego cuando se trata de tu perfecto Sesshomaru.

-¿quién ha hablado de que en aquel momento estuviera enamorado de Rin? –con una sonrisa- Kagura se nota que estás celosa de una vulgar niña humana como la llamas. Pero ten cuidado con agredirla porque te aseguro que te ha de pesar. –amenazó el sapo con una mirada que nadie podría imaginar que llegara a poseer.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Los días fueron pasando, y aunque Kagura se sentía como la nueva señora del palacio gracias a las órdenes de Rin, Sesshomaru parecía no enterarse de su existencia. Día tras días se lo pasaba con la joven humana rabiando a Kagura donde su odio hacia Rin crecía y crecía.

Sin embargo, la humana se daba cuenta que su amo no había cruzado palabra con la resucitada youkai y eso la extrañaba. Finalmente, una tarde decidió sacar el tema.

-Sesshomaru-sama -sentada en el verde pasto que había en palacio recogiendo flores. Pese a lo que se había convertido, eso no quitaba que aún mantuviera ese cariño por la madre naturaleza.

Sesshomaru por su parte, se encontraba apoyado en el frondoso árbol de sakura vigilándola como antaño, aunque tenía que reconocer que ya no necesitaba de su protección como cuando era niña.

-¿dime?

-¿por qué todavía no ha hablado con Kagura-sama? –mirándole con un pequeño ramo silvestre de lilas en la mano.

-…

-Kagura-sama está enamorada de usted, y usted la está ignorando. Si a mí Kohaku-kun me hiciera eso, me moriría de dolor. Con todo el respeto, lo que hace no es justo.

-…

-Sesshomaru-sama, -levantándose para situarse a su lado con una sonrisa triste- quizá le haya molestado el que la resucitara sin consultarle o que cogiera su espada sin permiso… pero sé que últimamente algo le está destrozando. Y sé que cuando estoy a su lado, se anima, pero llegará un día en que yo ya no esté. Soy humana al fin y al cabo. –Sesshomaru la miró- por eso pensé que una mujer, una youkai que siguiera su ritmo de vida, que le amase, era lo mejor para que pudiera ser el de antes. Me disgustaría que cuando yo muera siga así sin ya nadie a su lado.

Sintió la mano de Sesshomaru acariciar su mejilla que ella interpretó como agradecimiento.

-mi pequeña…

-debe reconocer que ahora ya no soy una niña. –dijo suavemente con un toque divertido sacándole una pequeña sonrisa. Feliz de haberle animado, posó el peso de su mejilla en esa mano fría pero para ella cálida, cerrando los ojos.

A unos metros de distancia, Kagura observaba eso mordiéndose el labio inferior loca de celos.

-"¿desde cuándo sonríe de esa manera? Yo tenía razón. Esa sucia mocosa me ha resucitado para que le dé hijos de sangre pura a Sesshomaru y después se desharán de mí. Pues le demostraré que conmigo no se juega. Nadie se burla de la sacerdotisa del viento" –volteándose con el enfado en su rostro.

-Sesshomaru-sama –volvió a hablar la humana abriendo sus ojos verdes- ¿va a hablar con Kagura-sama?

El youkai retiró la mano y se levantó con pesadez.

-lo haré. –contestó dándole la espalda.

Rin alegre viendo como se retiraba en dirección hacia palacio, imitó su acción.

-Sesshomaru-sama espere. –el aludido se paró girando la cabeza para verla- tome- dándole alcance para depositar sobre su mano el ramo de lilas que había recogido- lo mejor para empezar una relación es con un hermoso obsequio. Después de todo, usted es hombre de pocas palabras. –sonriendo divertida.

Sesshomaru le acarició la cabeza y prosiguió su camino dejando a Rin feliz en aquel pasto.

-me alegro que por fin el amo vuelva a ser el de siempre. –hablando sola dando saltos como si de una niña se tratara- tanto que hasta me da envidia. –mirando nostálgica el cielo- Kohaku-kun tengo tantas ganas de verte, de que me vuelvas a abrazar.

Una lágrima descendió de sus ojos entristecidos. Tanto deseaba el amor del ser que había amado, que las noches se estaban convirtiendo en su peor aliada al sentirse sola y vacía. De día aún podía superar y olvidar ese sentimiento con los youkais que la rodeaban y las misiones para poder mantener los dominios de su amo en perfecta armonía.

-¡Rin-sama! –escuchó la voz de uno de los guardias por lo que de inmediato se limpió todo rastro de vulnerabilidad.

Ante ella se acercó un sudado león demoníaco que andaba a dos patas, de piel bronceada y dorado pelaje. Llevaba una armadura que cubría su pecho y unos pantalones negros a juego con las botas.

-¿ocurre algo Lyon-san?

-acabo de ver a Sesshomaru-sama con un ramo en las manos.

-¿y? –con una sonrisa.

-es que es algo que me resulta extraño. ¿Acaso es para esa youkai que tiene intención de ser dueña del palacio? –preguntó con escepticismo.

-¡Lyon-san cuida tus palabras! –le reprendió la joven seria- esa youkai se llama Kagura y será la esposa de Sesshomaru-sama. Debemos guardarle respeto como al amo.

-pero…

-¡no hay peros que valgan¡Sino tienes algo más que alegar ya puedes retirarte y vigilar lo que dices de ahora en adelante!

-no Rin-sama… quiero decir… que sí hay algo más… -titubeando- han estado la pareja de la exterminadora y el bonzo. De hecho, han traído algo para usted.

-¿para mí?

-la exterminadora me comentó que han encontrado esto y pensó que usted debiera tenerlo. –tendiéndole una peineta con una dalia seca incrustada- agregó que su hermano la tenía guardada y que lo más probable es que fuera un regalo que le haría antes de que falleciera.

-¿de… de… de verdad? –emocionada a medida que tocaba la peineta sintiendo el tacto de su amado- mañana iré a ver a Sango-sama para darle las gracias. –corriendo hacia palacio con un brillo que el youkai no había visto hace años.

-con todo lo que está pasando tenemos que rendirnos a la evidencia de que la joven princesa jamás estará con el señor. –murmuró desolado.

Joven princesa, así era considerada por los youkais a oídos ajenos de la humana. Era la general de las tropas, pero eso no quitaba que todavía fuera la protegida del señor del palacio.

---

Esa misma noche, Rin dormitaba intranquila. Generalmente tenía sueños tranquilos y comunes, no como ahora que se encontraba pasándolo mal.

Además que no tenía una pesadilla cualquiera, sino que soñaba con su querido Kohaku. Con el día de su muerte y su desesperación de no poder haber hecho nada para evitar aquella tragedia.

-"dije que nadie se burlaba de mí." –apareciendo Kagura entre las sombras- "ahora estás confinada a soñar día tras día con ese tormento y a desear tu muerte. Después me encargaré de seducir a mi querido Sesshomaru" –una ráfaga de viento y sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle por su espina dorsal. Se volteó sintiendo un terrible aura asesino- ¡Sesshomaru!

-¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó con dureza e inexpresivo.

-yo… vine a ver que le pasaba a la chiquilla… -se defendió temerosa.

-has estado ausente hasta la cena. –dijo de pronto.

-vaya, eso debería sorprenderme ya que desde mi llegada no me has tenido en cuenta. –repuso.

-y no tengo porque tenerlo. –contestando- Rin dice que te ha resucitado para que seas mi esposa… ¡Sandeces! –escupió con desprecio.

-¿q... ¡¿QUÉ?!

-no tengo intención de pasar el resto de mi vida con una youkai que desprende al peor de mis enemigos. Si te tolero es por deseo de Rin.

-¡¿te estás rindiendo a los deseos de una mísera humana?!

En un movimiento veloz Sesshomaru la cogió del cuello clavando sus afiladas uñas sobre su blanquecina piel.

-¿quién eres tú para criticar a Rin? –y ante Kagura vio como estaban los ojos de aquel inuyoukai, rojos como la sangre. No pudo pensar ya que Sesshomaru la había arrojado contra el suelo.

La youkai tosió un poco e intentó recuperar el aire, se levantó pero sufrió un mareo por lo que cayó de rodillas.

-parece que mi veneno te ha hecho efecto. –la youkai le miró frustrada donde él sonreía sarcástico.

-claro, sabía que queríais deshaceros de mí. Mi intuición me lo decía. Queríais aprovecharos de mi sangre youkai para darte hijos, pero como apesto a Naraku, optas por matarme.

-que tontería.

-¿Ah no? Entonces, también me vas a negar que sois amantes. –dijo con ironía.

Eso calló a Sesshomaru el cual miró a Rin fijamente como estaba sufriendo. El escuchar como deliraba el nombre de Kohaku le produjo tristeza y dolor que no pudo ocultar, ni ante los ojos de Kagura que comprendió todo al instante.

-¡ya entiendo! –sonriendo retorcidamente- el gran Sesshomaru está idiota perdido por una humana, pero se le resiste porque está tontamente "enamorada" de un perdedor.

-¡hablas demasiado! –poniéndose por primera vez en su vida nervioso confirmando las palabras de la youkai.

-así que esa humana no sospecha que tu tristeza es por culpa suya cuando piensa en Kohaku. No sabe que te ves vulnerable porque ella no es capaz de verte como un hombre sino como un hermano. Eso fue lo que ella me dijo cuando me resucitó y sino me crees, pregúntaselo al pelota de tu sirviente o al imbécil de tu hermano.

-¡cállate! –rugiendo como si eso le molestara más que el ver al propio Naraku.

-vivirás atormentado y morirás por youkais de baja categoría porque una humana no te ha amado, porque en su corazón siempre habitó un muchacho muerto. Alguien inferior a ti.

Sesshomaru fuera de sí volvió a cogerla del cuello.

-¡¡CÁLLATE!!

-das pena… -siguió altanera- en este momento… no vales nada… eres patético… puedes matarme… pero también… ella acabará… muriendo… si es que antes… no pierde la cabeza… -el youkai aflojó el agarre para quedarse sorprendido- definitivamente eres patético, ya no eres el de antes.

-¡¡HABLA¡¿Qué le has hecho a Rin?!

-le he ofrecido un brebaje donde en sus sueños vivirá su mayor sufrimiento. Y por supuesto, tú no estás vinculado. –agregando con malicia- si te interesa saber porque ahora no despierta es porque no lo hará hasta que vea el final de esa agonía que la reconcome. Alguien que lucha por su vida –intentando relatar el sueño provocando la furia del inuyoukai- que no lo consigue. Ella minuto a minuto se le va desgarrando el corazón hasta que ve morir a su amado contigo presente donde seguramente estás rabiado de celos porque ella te ha olvidado, te ha dejado por un humano…

Y entonces Kagura sintió que por fin no respiraba. Sus sentidos, sus palabras fueron como un corte limpio y rápido como cuando Sesshomaru había acabado por decapitarla con sus afiladas uñas.

Cerró los puños donde se veía un hilo de sangre correr. Había sentido el aroma de Kagura en los aposentos de su protegida y no había hecho nada hasta que la había escuchado lamentarse.

Viró la cabeza encontrando al lado de la cama un pequeño frasco de cristal vacío. Dedujo que le había suministrado la droga mientras dormía. Que imbécil y descuidado había sido.

Corrección.

Que ignorante había sido. Desde que Kagura había ingresado a palacio, había percibido el instinto asesino y los celos que pesaban sobre Rin. Pero él, había hecho oídos sordos porque su Rin, su amada Rin era lo que le mantenía preocupado a cada hora del día. Si reflexionaba, Kagura estaba en su derecho de sentirse humillada. Rin lo había hecho por él, para darle felicidad; y él sin aclararle a la youkai que nunca habría nada entre ellos por mucho que le diera una oportunidad.

Y ahora ahí tenía la consecuencia.

-¿a… amo? –apareciendo Jaken junto a más servidores del palacio los cuales prudentemente no habían aparecido en escena hasta que las aguas estuviesen tranquilas.

-¡deshaceos del cuerpo de Kagura y ni una palabra de esto a Rin! –si tenía más a la vista a Kagura, seguro que se retractaría de sus pensamientos. Buscaría un modo de echarle las culpas a la youkai y estaría tentado en resucitarla para volver a matarla. Y no quería ser un youkai despiadado, no ante la presencia de su amada.

-como ordenéis. –dijo uno de los tantos youkais.

Una vez asolas, el youkai se sentó sobre el futon de Rin donde parecía pasarlo muy mal.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Kagura le insertara el brebaje de eso estaba seguro. Y la idea que tenía en mente para que pudiera expulsarlo le encantaba. Besar por fin esos labios carnosos que por años le había tenido enloquecido. Probar el sabor de su paladar le hacía sentir duro. Acariciar su lengua con la suya en una suave danza le producía deseos incontrolables de poseerla aún dormida.

Se rió de sí mismo. Estaba actuando como un joven youkai corriente que sigue a sus hormonas cuando en realidad se trataba de un simple boca a boca. Claro eso es lo que le diría si despertara en el proceso, pero eso no dejaba que disfrutara de aquel beso. Ella era una humana ignorante de sus sentimientos, sin saber que había caído en una tentación como su padre y hermano al enamorarse de un ser humano.

-mi Rin… -acariciando con delicadeza su mejilla.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a su rostro, firme a liberarla de ese veneno, saborear esos labios que lo llamaban a probar, experimentar su interior como un intruso robándole todo rastro que había sido arrebatado por un mocoso al que odiaba.

A escasos centímetros, su cuerpo pegado al suyo, sintió algo molesto debajo de las sábanas. Descubrió lo necesario donde la mano de su protegida estaban cerca de su pecho y en ese punto una peineta que no recordaba habérsela regalado. Por la posición algo le decía que como una niña con su peluche, Rin había decidido dormir con ella y que en determinado momento la había soltado.

Cogió la peineta para llevarla a su nariz percibiendo el aroma de Rin como si la hubiere manoseado con insistencia, el de Lyon provocando por décimas de segundos ira y matar a ese desgraciado por regalarle algo sin su permiso, pero el aroma de otra mujer le devolvió a la realidad. Y gracias a su olfato súper desarrollado pudo distinguir aún con el paso de los años el aroma de ese sujeto que despreciaba por robarle el corazón de su amada.

-Kohaku… -kun… -escuchó como susurraba y eso le dolió… pero en el orgullo.

-"¿tanto quieres a ese hombre¡¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo¿Por qué…¿Por qué no te das cuenta que yo te amo con locura?" –abrazando su cuerpo como si temiera que alguien se la fuera a llevar y en cierta manera así era. Su cuerpo estaba presente para él, pero su alma y corazón intentaban alcanzar a alguien imposible de tocar.

CONTINUARÁ…

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Etto… sin palabras… es lo que puedo poner. Disculpad si el capítulo estuvo un poco extraño, pero a mí me gustó y yo escribo el fic.

Pues como muchos me preguntabais si iba a haber romance entre sesshrin, he aquí la respuesta. Como casi siempre es Rin la que anda enamorada de Sessh, pues en esta ocasión es Sessh el que va tras Rin que lo ve como un hermano y todavía ama a Kohaku.

Ahora lo que he señalado:

(1) Nani: quizás la mayoría lo ha escuchado, es una palabra japonesa que significa ¿Qué? O ¿Cómo?

(2) Fuyumaru: señalo el nombre de este youkai, para aclarar lo que su nombre significa. Fuyu quiere decir Invierno, mientras que la terminación de –maru es para los nombres varones.

(3) Karasu: otro palabra japonesa y que esta significa Cuervo.

Agradezco con todo mi corazón a quiénes me dejaron review y leen mi fic. Contestaciones a los reviews (las pondré mañana) en mi pág de msn que encontrareis en mi perfile. Espero que me dejéis también en este. Onegai.

En el siguiente capítulo: _Melodía celestial_

PREVIEW: Sara es la siguiente en ser resucitada. Sesshomaru decide amarla y complacer el deseo de Rin, al mismo tiempo que decide olvidarla viendo que jamás le tomará como un hombre.

'Atori'


	4. Melodía celestial

_Melodía celestial_

-¿en serio ha pasado eso?

La pregunta sorpresiva de la joven Rin había invadido en la sala donde su amo, desde su asiento, la miraba de manera inmutable sin dar una respuesta positiva a algo que él mismo había afirmado. Era de estúpidos.

-vaya… -Rin bajó la cabeza sintiéndose entre culpable por su acción y confusa por lo sucedido- creía que Kagura-sama os amaba. Nunca imaginé que intentara atentar contra vos.

-…

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, al igual que Jaken y los guardias presentes en la sala conocedores de la auténtica verdad. Era por petición de su Señor que por nada en el mundo iban a contarles la auténtica verdad a la humana.

-Rin, -comenzó Sesshomaru con voz firme- ¿te sientes enferma?

La pregunta repentina y fuera de tema, sorprendió más a la humana, que lo negó con voz extrañada.

Desde su trono, Sesshomaru se sintió internamente aliviado.

Tras haber matado a Kagura y descubrir el _regalito_ que le había dejado a Rin, lo primero que le había embargado había sido la emoción, ya que para eliminar aquel veneno ingerido inconscientemente, él tendría que sacárselo por la boca, como si de una respiración boca a boca se tratara. Pero después, le había invadido la pena y la tristeza al comprobar cómo su protegida seguía amando a aquel humano, donde hasta en sueños llamaba por él. Escuchar de sus labios, de aquella linda voz que lo tenía loco, su nombre una vez, había podido soportarlo, pero escucharlo cinco veces seguidas, siendo la última con un susurro casi erótico, lo había molestado hasta tal punto que movido por la rabia, había unido sus labios con los suyos, demandándola como suya, tratando de eliminar todo rastro de aquel humano, con el que nunca había congraciado. A pesar de que aquella acción había sido debido a los celos, había servido también para arrancarle el veneno que yacía en su interior, y que al parecer había funcionado. Sin embargo, no se encontraba feliz, aunque ella le dijera que se encontraba bien. Era recordar lo sucedido después de besarla para que su cabeza se sintiera igual de atormentada, como cuando su padre le había legado a su medio hermano la Tetsaiga.

.

Abandonando sus labios lentamente, podía saborear en su propia cavidad bucal la mezcla de la esencia de Rin con el veneno que Kagura le había insertado. Escupiendo lo que tenía en la boca, por el desagradable veneno más que nada, observó como el rostro de Rin parecía tener buen color. Casi sonrió complacido, al fijarse en lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas. Con delicadeza, acarició esos oscuros cabellos, teniendo especial cuidado en no arañar su piel con sus uñas afiladas. Se fijó en cómo ya no tenía la peineta sujeta entre sus manos. En algún momento, ella se había desprendido de la peineta, donde ahora yacía al lado de su cuerpo. Sin dudarlo, la alejó más del alcance de su humana, _su_ humana. Rin era suya. Ahora era suya. Con su beso la había impregnado, algo que estaba dispuesto a repetir y aunque se despertara, estaba dispuesto a confesarlo todo y a hacerla su mujer esa misma noche. Si quería que tuviera una esposa, le hablaría claro.

-solo te quiero a ti como esposa. –murmuró cerca de su oído.

Y sin esperar un segundo más, volvió a juntar sus labios, buscando su lengua con la suya, obteniendo respuesta inmediata. Sesshomaru entreabrió sus ojos dorados, percatándose de que la joven, le correspondía sumergida todavía en el mundo de Morfeo. Sin importar mucho, profundizó más el beso, colocándose mejor encima suya, sintiendo aquel cuerpo pequeño cálido y preparado para recibirle. Sus garras comenzaron a bajar y a aflojar el fino kimono que usaba para dormir. Con su cuello y la base de sus senos expuestos, Sesshomaru no tardó en abandonar sus labios. Las manos de Rin buscaron las suyas, entrelazándolas, invitándole a que siguiera, que no se detuviera.

-no pares… Kohaku…

Sesshomaru se detuvo bruscamente para mirar a Rin fijamente. Ella tenía el color de la pasión dibujado, su cuerpo buscaba íntimamente el suyo desesperadamente. Pero, era a ese maldito humano, con quién creía estar. En sus sueños, ella estaba siendo tocada y besada por Kohaku, no por él.

¿Acaso eso significaba que ella y aquel humano…?

¿Acaso insinuaba que aquel maldito mocoso cobarde era igual que él en lo referente a relaciones?

¿Acaso aquel humano le había robado no solo sus labios sino su virginidad?

.

Regresando al presente, Sesshomaru observó fijamente a Rin, continuando en su búsqueda de algo que llevara a descubrir si su protegida se había convertido en mujer o seguía conservando esa inocencia de niña. Pues, pese a tener una nariz desarrollada, Sesshomaru no podía saber si su protegida seguía virgen o no, por lo menos en ese momento.

De cualquier manera, de algo estaba bien seguro. No importaba los años que pasaran, ni que el humano estuviera en un mundo totalmente inalcanzable, que ella no dejaría de amarlo.

-¡Que todos menos Rin, se retiren! –ordenó.

Necesitaba tener en esos momentos a la humana, muy cerca de él. Aunque en su corazón, estuviera Kohaku, en los instantes en que estaban los dos juntos, ella era para él.

-Rin. –estirando su mano, para que se acercara. Algo que ella asintió y que no tardó en cobijarse en esos brazos protectores que él le ofrecía.

La joven se acurrucó tanto como pudo y Sesshomaru se sintió mejor.

-lo siento mucho, Sesshomaru-sama.

Se disculpó la joven con gran pesar, algo que el youkai no lograba entender a qué venían. Sin embargo, no quiso saberlo, solo aprovechar los momentos en los que ella estaba por él.

-en serio, creí que Kagura-sama era la mujer indicada para usted. Creía que lo amaba de verdad.

-no pienses en eso. –la cortó.

-¡Es que me equivoqué por completo! –separándose para mirarle- ¡y por mi culpa vuelve a estar triste y apagado! Incluso más…

Claro que lo estaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de su buena vista, no se percataba de que era debido a ella misma.

-le aseguro que la próxima candidata no osará atentar contra vos.

-¿próxima? –preguntó neutro.

-¡Sí! –contestó esta vez con felicidad y emoción- ¡Le aseguro que la siguiente es otra mujer que lo amó en un pasado y que por usted haría lo que fuese! Como cuando estábamos juntos Kohaku y yo.

-…

Esas últimas palabras, lograron que su estado de ánimo se incrementara hasta alcanzar el grado de la molestia. Incluso con él, pensaba en aquel humano muerto. Incluso en su regazo, le observaba con cara de enamoradiza debido a aquel exterminador inútil.

Siempre y siempre sería alguien inferior a él, el que ocupase su corazón. Él nunca tendría cabida. Para ella, solo sería considerado como su hermano.

-haz lo que quieras.

Feliz por ello, Rin saltó, comportándose como aquella niña de antaño y desapareció por el pasillo, resuelta a traerle a otra candidata para que fuera su esposa.

Sesshomaru se echó hacia atrás, observando como la guerrera que había formado nunca abriría su corazón a ningún otro hombre, ni siquiera a él.

Su corazón seguiría perenne hasta el momento de su muerte. Algo que admiraba, porque no conocía youkai, hanyou o humana, capaz de tal cosa. Puede que su madre fuese la excepción, al no relacionarse con otros youkais, pero estaba convencido que no estaría pensando en su padre todas las noches. Esa clase de sentimientos hacían a uno débil, y su madre no lo era en absoluto.

Desde luego, si lo viera en esos momentos, lo acusaría por ser débil. Pues eso era en esos momentos. Un inuyoukai que había perdido todo su vigor y su altanería para estar deprimido y angustiado por una humana que estaba profundamente enamorada de un humano que se encontraba en el mundo de los muertos.

Patético.

Definitivamente patético.

-¿Sesshomaru-sama? –tímidamente y con preocupación, Jaken aparecía para ver a su querido amo, tras asegurarse de que ya no estuviera con la humana.

-¿Rin ya se ha marchado? –preguntó directamente, mirando hacia la ventana que daba al exterior del palacio.

-sí, mi Señor.

-…

Jaken lo miró durante unos minutos, donde hasta el pequeño youkai podía apreciar el aura de tristeza que lo envolvía. Sabía muy bien que la solución estaba cerca de ellos, y también sabía que estaba en manos de su amo para que pudiera alcanzar esa grandeza que parecía haber perdido.

-amo Sesshomaru, me gustaría deciros algo.

-… -sin mirarle, siguiendo mirando el exterior, Sesshomaru hacía el amago de atenderlo.

-nunca os lo hubiera propuesto, pero tenéis a este fiel servidor suyo muy preocupado. ¿Por qué no le decís a Rin lo que sentís? ¿Por qué no intentáis conquistarla?

-…

-sé que es algo impropio de vos, pero le aseguro que yo, vuestro más fiel sirviente Jaken y todos de palacio, incluidos el patán de Inuyasha y su mujer, os ayudaríamos en vuestro cometido.

-…

-aunque si no quiere nuestra ayuda, lo entenderíamos. Pero por favor, amo, no siga torturándose cuando puede ser feliz si se lo propone. –Sesshomaru lo miró fijamente, a lo que Jaken comenzó a sudar nervioso, dándose cuenta que había metido la pata con sus últimas palabras- quiero decir, que usted es feliz, pero que puede serlo mucho más. –riéndose nervioso con la esperanza de no recibir castigo por su parte o algún acto del youkai que lograra acortara sus años.

-… -volvió a mirar el exterior, donde las nubes se juntaban, formándose figuras extrañas, algunas parecidas a la de un perro, o eso le parecía a él. Aún así, había sido ver aquella figura para dar con la solución a todo aquel asunto- Jaken, trae a mi madre.

El youkai sapo abrió la boca todo lo que pudo.

-¡¿A vuestra… a la… a la Honorable Señora? –preguntó Jaken incrédulo entre tartamudeos- pero, ¿para qué, mi Señor?

-… -se levantó de su asiento y sus ojos dorados se enfocaron de manera asesina en el pequeño sapo.

-¡Enseguida voy, mi Señor! –sin necesidad de más palabras para entenderle.

Sesshomaru estaba dispuesto a alcanzar la felicidad, si eso es lo que Rin pretendía, pero lo haría con vuelta.

.

.

.

Kagome no podía dejar de asombrarse por los preparativos que Rin realizaba con demasiada calma. En su mente aún estaba lo que le había contado sobre Kagura y lo que había pretendido contra Sesshomaru. Sencillamente no podía creerlo, ya que cuando había estado en sus últimos días de vida había podido apreciar el amor que había sentido por él, y aunque al resucitarla la youkai se había comportado de manera vanidosa, lo que sentía por Sesshomaru había resultado perpetuo, para al final intentar matarlo.

-¡Keh! ¡Era visto que algo así sucedería! –afirmaba el hanyou- las humanas sois una romanticonas, pensando que todas las mujeres son iguales.

-"_Siéntate_" –dijo Kagome sin querer escuchar más de su esposo. Mientras que su marido probaba el suelo, se fue acercando hasta su joven amiga, quién colocaba una flauta bastante gastada sobre una nueva figura de barro- Rin-chan, ¿estás segura de que Sara no hará lo mismo que Kagura?

-¿qué quieres decir? –volteándose a verla.

-es que, todavía no puedo creerme que Kagura intentara matar a Sesshomaru. –no muy convencida de aquella historia- sé que lo amaba, como yo a Inuyasha. Lo sé, porque Sesshomaru dijo que ella sonreía en su último suspiro de vida. Sino fuera por Sesshomaru, Kagura habría muerto sola.

-¿en serio murió así? –preguntó desconocedora de ello, por lo que bajó la cabeza- no lo sabía.

Ahora entendía el enfado y la molestia que había tenido su amo, cuando había regresado en aquella ocasión, así como la desolación y decepción sufrida de que Kagura intentase matarle.

-por eso, creo que esto que hacemos debe traer una consecuencia. Debe cambiar la mentalidad de las personas resucitadas, porque atentar contra Sesshomaru es un suicidio, especialmente para alguien como Kagura.

Rin miró la figura de barro con la flauta encima, luego la Tenseiga que tenía en su mano.

¿Traería consecuencias como Kagome aseguraba?

No había pensado en ello. En su mente, solo estaba el deseo de que su amo pudiera ser feliz con alguien. Ella conseguía animarlo con su presencia, pero su existencia era demasiado corta, por lo que quería evitar que estuviese triste y desolado el resto de su vida. Necesitaba a alguien con quien compartir la felicidad, una felicidad que ella tuvo en su día y que se había terminado en menos de un suspiro. El servir a su amo y los recuerdos era lo que la mantenía viva y feliz.

-puede que haya sido por otra cosa. –habló Rin mirando la figura de barro, acariciándola con sus dedos- Tiene que serlo.

Kagome miró compasiva a la menor, donde su mirada reflejaba la convicción sobre lo dicho. Suspiró resignada con una sonrisa. Le colocó las manos sobre sus hombros desnudos.

-¿comenzamos, entonces? –le preguntó con una sonrisa llena de ánimo.

Rin la miró al principio con sorpresa, pero después sonrió con ella y asintió con la cabeza emocionada.

Inuyasha, silencioso, pero contrariado con lo que ambas humanas pretendían, se levantó del suelo, observando como el ritual de resurrección sobre aquella humana que por amor a Sesshomaru, se había convertido en hanyou en el pasado.

Según Rin, aquella mujer de nombre Sara, volvería a la vida conservando sus poderes como hanyou. Pues esa era otro de los requisitos que Rin había dispuesto cuando se lo habían sugerido. Si con Kagura, que era una youkai, no funcionaba, lo volverían hacer pero con una hanyou. Y lo realmente curioso es que ambas habían estado perdidamente enamoradas de Sesshomaru.

Lo que a Inuyasha le tenía intrigado era si fallaban también con Sara, le tocaría el turno a una humana. ¿Y qué humana tenía Rin pensado resucitar?

Que el hanyou supiera, no conocía ninguna humana que perdiese la cabeza por alguien tan mezquino como su medio hermano. Solo había una, o eso le señalaba su olfato, viendo muy fijamente a Rin, donde el aroma de su medio hermano estaba completamente impregnado.

Cuando la había visto por el pueblo, se había quedado paralizado al sentirlo. Aquel aroma de Sesshomaru desprendía por cada poro de su piel, donde si fuera porque lo estaba sintiendo, no podría creer que aquel youkai déspota la tocara tan íntimamente, sin llegar a la zona prohibida por las mujeres.

Aún así, algo le había extrañado a Inuyasha. Si Sesshomaru la había tocado, ¿por qué Rin estaba empeñada en buscarle una esposa? Era algo realmente ruin comprometerse a alguien, y que ese alguien intimar con otra persona, donde esa persona la había resucitado con esa intención. Y Rin no era de las que usaban a los demás, por mucho que fuera por Sesshomaru, por lo que…

Una dulce melodía de flauta japonesa movió graciosamente sus orejas perrunas. Centrándose en las dos humanas, se percató en como un brillo resplandeciente inundaba el lugar. El proceso de resucitación estaba dando a su fin, donde Sara volvería a la vida.

Un último brillo más cegador, el sonido de la flauta que no cesaba y cuando todo rastro sobrenatural había desaparecido, el matrimonio junto a Rin tuvieron frente suya a la mujer hanyou desnuda, como había sucedido con Kagura, tranquila y calmada, como si en el otro mundo estuviera tocando la flauta para aquel que había amado con la esperanza de que la escuchara a pesar de la distancia.

Dejó de tocar su instrumento al sentir el frío golpeándola y al abrir sus ojos azules, se llevó una sorpresa al toparse con dos humanas de gran similitud junto a Inuyasha, quién miraba hacia otro lado sonrojado.

-¡Inuyasha! –gritó poniéndose ofensiva, ignorando el rojo que adornaba su piel. Fue entonces cuando comprendió la razón al ver su desnudez.

Antes de que Sara pudiera replicar, una de las humanas, la que vestía como si fuera una guerrera perteneciente a la alta nobleza, se acercó a ella, tendiéndole un caro y hermoso kimono rosa con su chaqueta verde, los mismos colores que ella había usado cuando había sido una princesa humana.

-tome.

Desconfiada, así la había visto Sara, aunque aceptando la ropa donde no tardó en cubrir sus atributos con ella.

-¿quién eres tú? ¿Por qué estoy viva?

-mi nombre es Rin, Sara-sama. –el respeto le sorprendía, especialmente por parte de aquella desconocida, donde el nombre no le decía nada. Sin embargo, la prenda superior que usaba, no quería ser paranoica, pero aquel estilo se asemejaba demasiado al que poseía su amado Sesshomaru- comprendo que no sepa quién soy. –percatándose de su confusión- hace muchos años cuando usted se presentó ante Sesshomaru-sama, prometiéndole conseguir la espada de Inuyasha-sama, no sé si recordará que Sesshomaru-sama iba con un pequeño youkai sapo, un dragón de dos cabezas y una niña humana.

-lo recuerdo vagamente. –confesó con la verdad por delante, pues aunque recordaba perfectamente todos los momentos pasados Sesshomaru, a sus sirvientes no les había hecho mucho caso. Sus ojos siempre y solo estarían para aquel youkai del que se había enamorado cuando lo había visto gravemente herido y deseoso de obtener la espada Tetsaiga.

-pues aquella niña humana soy yo. –Sara la observó fijamente, entendiendo porqué sus ropajes tenían cierta similitud con los de Sesshomaru. A primera vista parecía una inocente humana que vivía feliz, disfrazada de guerrero. El porte serio que se asomó posteriormente en su rostro, le hizo ver una madurez insólita y la firmeza en sus ojos, como si lo hubiera copiado del mismísimo Sesshomaru- de hecho, he sido yo quién la ha resucitado con una única razón. Sé que estuvo enamorada de mi amo y seguro que seguirá estándolo.

-… -esas palabras provocaron que Sara bajara la cabeza sonrojada, confirmando la teoría de Rin.

-eso me alegra. –reconoció Rin, asomando un pequeño atisbo de felicidad- porque mi propósito para resucitarla es para que se convierta en la esposa de Sesshomaru.

-¡¿Su esposa? –desde luego aquella propuesta la había cogido por sorpresa donde su flauta y las ropajes que usaba para tapar, casi se le cayeron.

Sara no podía imaginarse que Sesshomaru quisiera casarse con ella.

Aunque la hanyou estuviera enamorada, al principio se lo había guardado y se contentaba con observarlo desde la distancia, entonando dulces melodías propia de los ángeles con su flauta. Pero poco después, cuando una enfermedad casi la mata y tras ver a Inuyasha, había vendido su cuerpo a los demonios convirtiéndola en una hanyou dispuesta a cumplir la voluntad de Sesshomaru. De hecho, antes de ello, le había pedido ser su subordinada y ayudarle con lo que deseaba. Él le dio camino libre, pero indispuesto a prestarle su ayuda.

Tras haber tendido una trampa a Inuyasha y a sus acompañantes, había conseguido su premio, pero el alma demoníaco residente en su interior había sido muy poderoso y al final, por ruego suyo, Sesshomaru había acabado con su vida, no sin antes confesarle lo que sentía por él y sentirse feliz al haber escuchado de su boca: "_Toca la flauta para mí en el otro mundo_" un deseo que llevaba cumpliendo hasta ahora.

¿Sería posible que tras su amor incondicional donde por él, haría y cumpliría lo que fuera, él la reconociera como mujer y la amara por ello?

Volvió a ver fijamente a la humana. Su aspecto joven, aunque poco femenino, era envidia y alivio para su persona. Pero se trataba de una subordinada, la mensajera de Sesshomaru para darle el anuncio de un compromiso. Sin embargo, entre mujeres, el recelo es más fuerte que la confianza.

-acepto tu propuesta. Pero, espero que no estés enamorada de Sesshomaru-sama e intentes traicionarme.

-¡Oye tú! –saltó Kagome indignada, hablando por primera vez después del proceso de resucitación- ¡Rin-chan no es de esa clase de mujeres! Además ella ya está enamorada de… -y ahí Kagome se cortó bruscamente. Sin poder evitarlo, miró a Rin con compasión y culpabilidad por comenzar un tema que era tabú.

-¿estás enamorada de alguien que no es Sesshomaru-sama? –le preguntó la hanyou, sin percatarse de la tensión que había florecido en el lugar.

-así es. –contestó bajo y con melancolía- aunque esté muerto, Kohaku es alguien imposible de reemplazar. Quédese tranquila.

-…

Sara observó a la joven humana, donde la sinceridad, la tristeza y el amor estaban mezclados en un corazón roto que trataba de ocultar a los demás. Sin duda, pretendía estar bien para evitar la compasión de los que la rodeaba. Supuso que también para evitar ser una carga para Sesshomaru quién no soportaba a los débiles.

-eso es algo muy bonito. –reconoció la hanyou con una sonrisa- amar a alguien, a pesar de que ya no esté en este mundo.

-gracias. Pero le ruego que no se preocupe más por mí, sino por Sesshomaru-sama quién la estará esperando.

Sara sonrió con dulzura por esas palabras. Sin duda, la niña, aunque tuviera aspecto de adolescente guerrera, era un verdadero encanto.

-vámonos, entonces.

Sara, tras vestirse como era debido, montó en el dragón de dos cabezas, que para extrañeza de la hanyou y de Rin, por alguna razón se sentía incómodo.

-venga, Ah-Hun, tranquilízate. –le pidió Rin acariciando uno de los cuellos- Inuyasha-sama, Kagome-sama, muchas gracias por todo. ¡Nos vemos! –y el dragón se alzó al vuelo, perdiéndose en la lejanía en pocos segundos.

Kagome estiró su brazo, despidiéndose alegremente por ella. Inuyasha, todo lo contrario, se acercó a su esposa con sus garras unidas y escondidas por sus vestimentas rojas.

-parece que esta vez, todo irá bien. –aseguró Kagome.

-yo lo dudo.

-¿por qué lo dices? –mirándole- Sara no ha mostrado atisbos de arrogancia como nos pasó con Kagura. Ni tampoco atacó a Rin-chan, es más, parece que le cayó bien.

-si tuviera un olfato bien desarrollado, no le caería tan bien.

Kagome le miró unos instantes, antes de comprender lo que quería decir. Solo hasta que lo entendió, que sonrió divertida.

-vamos, Inuyasha. Ya Rin-chan dijo que si olía a Sesshomaru es porque estaba a todas horas con él. –pero los ojos dorados del hanyou le indicaron que esta vez era diferente, algo que Kagome tardó en procesar- ¡¿ME ESTÁS QUERIENDO DECIR QUE ENTRE SESSHOMARU Y RIN…?

-lo único que puedo decir es que el aroma de Sesshomaru es más fuerte en estos momentos que la última vez que la vimos. Es tan fuerte que aún conserva parte de su esencia, dentro de ella.

Con esas palabras, el rojo de Kagome acudió a todo su rostro, sintiéndolo tan caliente como escandalizado.

-¡¿PERO ES IMPOSIBLE QUE RIN-CHAN SE HAYA ACOSTADO CON SESSHOMARU? ¡¿ELLA AMA A KOHAKU?

-¡Idiota! –la insultó el hanyou con su poco tacto- ¿quién ha hablado de que se han acostado?

-¡Idiota! ¡Qué no me llames idiota! –le respondió la humana irritada- ¡Además tú fuiste el que me dijo que Rin-chan aún conserva su esencia!

-¡No me refería a esa _clase_ de esencia, soburra!

-"_Siéntate_" –fue su respuesta, al recibir un segundo insulto. Cruzándose de brazos molesta, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la cabaña- y vuelvo a insistir, tienes que estar equivocado. Rin-chan no permitiría que otro hombre la tocase, ni aunque fuese Sesshomaru. A no ser que fuera forzada, pero dada la felicidad que tiene, queda descartado.

-los demonios del tipo de Sesshomaru, casi nunca duermen.

Kagome se giró colocándose en jarras, furiosa, viendo como su esposo se había levantado, quedado sentado mirando a la nada.

-¿y eso qué tiene que ver, Inuyasha?

-que es posible que todo ese aroma desprendido se impregne mientras ella duerme.

.

El viaje había sido algo largo para Sara, especialmente cuando aquel dragón de dos cabezas no hacía más que mover una de sus dos cabezas para mirarla como si la estuviera montando una intrusa.

Cuando distinguió un enorme palacio, se quedó maravillada por su hermosura y por los jardines llenos de flores de todos los colores existentes. Algo extraño, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba del palacio de Sesshomaru, por lo que aquel manto verde, tenía que ser debido a la joven humana. Era algo muy contraste imaginar a ella, vestida con esos ropajes de guerrero, cuidando y recogiendo aquellas hermosas flores.

Cuando el dragón tocó suelo, un youkai con la armadura plateada apareció en la entrada.

-bienvenida, Rin-sama. –haciendo una leve reverencia. El youkai observó la compañía que llevaba y se quedó asombrado tanto por la hermosura como de la especie perteneciente- Rin-sama, ¿puedo saber quién es esta joven?

-su nombre es Sara, será la futura esposa de Sesshomaru-sama. –anunció Rin con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡¿La futura esposa de Sesshomaru-sama? –repitió el youkai doblemente sorprendido e incrédulo.

-un gusto en conocerlo… -saludó Sara con sus buenos modales aprendidos como la princesa que había sido- hum, ¿cuál es su nombre?

-¡Ah! Fuyumaru. –sin salir de su incredulidad, donde el youkai no dejaba de observar a Rin.

El aroma de su Señor era demasiado fuerte, para que todos en palacio lo percibiesen y se alegraran. Pues todos conocían los sentimientos que albergaba el inuyoukai sobre la humana. No hacían falta palabras para saberlo, sino los gestos, el apego tan extremo y el odio hacia aquel humano muerto llamado Kohaku. Pero, si no avanzaban, era debido a la propia humana, quién no quería pensar en nadie como hombre, sino conservar su amor por aquel difunto humano. Por eso, era una alegría que aquella humana, tan querida por todos, por fin se diera cuenta que Sesshomaru la amaba tanto, que por ella, hacía a un lado su desprecio hacia los humanos. Sin embargo, ver aquella… hanyou, si su olfato no le engañaba, como futura esposa de su Señor, le extrañaba muchísimo.

-Rin.

La llamó Sesshomaru desde el portalón.

Sara se sintió ligeramente emocionada y enamorada, como la primera vez cuando lo vio.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama! –la joven humana amplió su sonrisa al verle. Cogiendo la mano de una Sara nerviosa, la obligó a que siguiera sus pasos, corriendo hasta el inuyoukai.

Fuyumaru junto a Ah-Hun, quién seguía desconforme, observaban aquello expectantes.

-aquí le traigo a Sara-sama como le prometí. –poniéndola frente al youkai, mientras Rin, toda feliz, se hacía a un lado, dejándoles privacidad.

Sesshomaru observó esa felicidad de reojo. Rin estaba demasiado entusiasta y emocionada en que él y Sara terminasen siendo pareja. No existía ninguna molestia o sentimiento negativo y así tener una razón de peso para rechazar a la hanyou.

No tuvo más dudas.

Observó a aquella mujer que tenía delante suya y que por su amor por él, había robado a Tetsaiga, a pesar de que Inuyasha y los suyos no tardarían en arremeter contra ella. Pero ella, valientemente, se había defendido y había cumplido su misión.

También recordaba que su encuentro, había sido casi similar a cuando había conocido a Rin. Él estando gravemente herido tras la primera derrota contra Inuyasha y ella lo había encontrado. La diferencia, es que aquella mujer no había tenido el coraje de acercarse a él y prestar su ayuda, solo se había quedado en la distancia, observándolo, entonando dulces melodías.

-un placer volver a veros, Sesshomaru-sama. –haciendo una reverencia- es un honor para mí, el que quiera hacerme su esposa.

-…

Sesshomaru la miró como el respeto en aquella hanyou, era digno de una princesa. Miró a Rin, quién se encontraba satisfecha, luego a un confuso Fuyumaru en la distancia, quién con Ah-Hun, no parecían congraciar la idea de que fuese su esposa.

Todos querían que fuera Rin. Todos esperaban que lograse llegar a su corazón para que olvidara a aquel niño humano que le robó algo más que una protegida. Pero todo tenía un límite y que Rin lo comparara con Kohaku, descubriendo además que habían mantenido algún tipo de relación íntima, lo dejaban derrotado.

-bienvenida a palacio, Sara. –tendiéndole su mano.

Eso alegró más a Rin, pero decepcionó al guardia youkai y al dragón de dos cabezas.

.

.

Los preparativos para la boda, iban más lentos que rápidos. Ninguno de los que servían a Sesshomaru quería que se casara con aquella hanyou, pese a ser una criatura bien educada y amable. Pero era el cariño que le tenían a Rin, ya que en comparación con la hanyou, Rin emitía una alegría exuberante que contagiaba a todo aquel que estuviera con ella, como había ocurrido en numerosas ocasiones con Sesshomaru.

Los subordinados no ponían en duda que Sara sería una mujer digna de su posición y que no estaba con Sesshomaru con otras intenciones, como había pasado con Kagura, pero era ese carecimiento de alegría, donde veían un matrimonio feliz, pero soso y demasiado refinado. Y todos respetaban y apreciaban al inuyoukai para desearle lo mejor del mundo.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los días, poco a poco, los sirvientes se rendían ante lo evidente.

Sesshomaru había abandonado aquel apego hacia Rin, donde antes la humana olía diariamente a su Señor. Ahora, su rastro era casi nulo. El inuyoukai, se la pasaba con aquella hanyou, aunque sin hacer nada en especial. Simplemente, estar sentados sin mirarse, él observando algún punto en especial y ella tocando su flauta. No mentían que era una escena hermosa, pero verla una y otra vez, resultaba aburrida y hasta desesperante. O por lo menos, eso le parecía a Lyon. Estaba convencido que si Rin estuviera ahí, ella haría cosas más variadas con la alegría del sol de la mañana.

Todavía no lograba comprender cómo su Señor se había dado por vencido, cuando él jamás se rendía. Y para colmo, la joven humana parecía estar más feliz que nunca.

Suspiró, mientras observaba cómo Rin bañaba al dragón de dos cabezas, tarareando alguna canción propia de niños pequeños.

Esa sí que era una preciosa escena donde a veces lo hacía reír, cuando accidentalmente se mojaba y se reía risueña por lo empapada que estaba, abrazando después al dragón con cariño.

Era una pena que esas escenas se disolvieran para siempre cuando Jaken regresase con la madre de Sesshomaru. Su amo le había contado sus intenciones y desde luego, no era el único que no estaba de acuerdo con ello.

.

-Sesshomaru-sama, ¿os apetece que toque algo en especial? –le preguntó Sara, encontrándose ambos en los aposentos del inuyoukai.

-la de antes, está bien. –comentó con indiferencia.

-como guste. –accediendo, llevando la flauta a sus labios.

Sesshomaru observó cómo tocaba con mutismo. Su relación, si se podía llamar así, era demasiado tranquila. Sara solo hablaba lo necesario, pero siempre acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa. Como mujer, era alguien que se vestía correctamente, no realizaba ninguna tarea al aire libre, salvo la recolecta de flores, pero era tan tranquila, tan sumisa que se sentía irritado.

Enfocó sus ojos dorados sobre el cielo clareado. Así sería de ahora en adelante su vida con Sara, igual que el cielo, con pequeños cambios.

-ven Ah-Hun, ven aquí, así te secarás mejor.

La voz de Rin invadió sus oídos, donde el sonido de la flauta quedó amortiguada. Fijándose, desde lo alto de su habitación, sin que ella se diera cuenta, Sesshomaru podía ver cómo Rin tenía el kimono que usaba para andar por palacio completamente mojado, con las mangas remangadas y el final del kimono recogido en su obi, dándole un aspecto muy tentador para él.

Alegre y feliz, así la veía, donde tiraba las riendas del dragón hacia la luz del sol, situándose ella también. Sus modales poco femeninos, hizo que se tumbara sobre el pasto disfrutando de las caricias solares. Un aspecto vulnerable que mostraba en contadas ocasiones y demasiado sugerente para cualquier macho que la viera. Su kimono, mostrando más de lo que debía, seguía mojado y se pegaba demasiado a su figura. De pronto, comenzó a cantar y ese canto fue como un embrujo para cualquiera que la observara, dejándose deleitar por su melodía celestial donde con observarla cantar era suficiente para permanecer en tu lugar con una sonrisa en la cara.

-he finalizado. ¿Le ha gustado, Sesshomaru-sama? –preguntó la hanyou tranquila, pero ver como el inuyoukai parecía estar embobado, mirando a hacia otro lugar con ternura, la perturbó- ¿Sesshomaru-sama? –volvió a llamarlo, pero él seguía con sus ojos dorados en aquella dirección.

Intrigada, Sara se levantó para saber qué era tan interesante que no le hacía caso.

-ya puedes retirarte. –dijo de pronto Sesshomaru, sin abandonar su posición, sin darle la oportunidad de ver lo que contemplaba.

-como desee. –respondió, acatando su orden sin rechistar con una reverencia, aunque ligeramente frustrada de no poder ver el objeto de su visión.

Una vez que estuvo solo, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de lo exageradamente sumisa que era Sara. Aunque odiaba que le contrajeran, no le hacía feliz que su mujer no tuviera voluntad de decisión, respecto a la relación conyugal. Tampoco lo hacía feliz una relación donde el único contacto que había tenido con ella era el de cogerle la mano.

Viendo a Rin, no podía echar de menos aquellos gestos tan naturales que ella, sin importar la diferencia de edad ni de especies, le mostraba sin temor y sin tener que escandalizarse para que lo hicieran en un lugar más apropiado.

Aunque había intentado aceptar a Sara para olvidarse de Rin y contentarla, no podía negar que todavía seguía pensando en ella y seguir padeciendo aquellos terribles celos sobre Kohaku.

Sara era demasiado perfecta, pero no tenía esa frescura y vitalidad que lo harían feliz, como Rin había hecho con él. Por lo que no quería un matrimonio que terminase como el de sus padres, donde su madre ambicionada únicamente por el poder, había tirado el afecto de su padre por borda, desencadenando una infidelidad, que la había desprestigiado. Fue tras aquella traición, que su padre jamás volvió al palacio, solo en una ocasión, y solo para darle instrucciones sobre el verdadero poder de Tenseiga. Pero después, se había dedicado a viajar de un lado a otro, defendiendo su territorio, sin atreverse a visitar a aquella mujer humana con la que había mantenido relaciones, dejándola embarazada y que había protegido con su propia vida cuando Inuyasha había nacido.

Y Sesshomaru no quería acabar como su padre, cuando la experiencia había sido adquirida. Sabía perfectamente que jamás tendría el corazón de Rin, pero no quería, por culpa de su egoísmo en búsqueda de la felicidad, penetrar en sus habitaciones y violarla.

Estando solo, podía aguantar sus instintos, ya que no tenía ninguna razón que lo irritara para que cometiera aquella atrocidad. Pero si estaba con Sara, no tardaría en buscarla y satisfacerse con la mujer que tanto deseaba y amaba.

.

Era de noche, Sara se miraba en el espejo de su tocador, cepillándose su larga melena castaña completamente suelta. No podía quejarse de la vida tan feliz que tenía. Tenía al youkai que tanto amaba como futuro esposo y se convertiría en una soberana con un reino muchísimo mayor que el que tenía.

-Sara.

La intromisión de Sesshomaru en su habitación, alteró a la hanyou quién a pesar de tener puesto un kimono fino, se apresuró en buscar una chaqueta para poder taparse. Pues sin estar todavía casados, veía inusual que un hombre la viera en paños menores. Tampoco quería tentarlo al pecado, no hasta después del casamiento.

-¿sí, Sesshomaru-sama?

Sin decir nada, el youkai se adentró en la habitación, caminando hacia ella a pasos agigantados con la decisión marcada en su rostro. Sara, con la alarma puesta, lo detuvo con las manos, mientras el nerviosismo y la confusión pintaban sobre su rostro.

-Sesshomaru-sama, ¿qué pretende? –se atrevió a preguntar esperanzada de estar equivocada en lo que pensaba.

-serás mi esposa dentro de nada. Es justo que comience a reclamarte.

Sara se sobresaltó con la cara blanca del espanto. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru parecía ignorar su terror, es más, su mirada fría y despectiva indicaba que su rechazado era despreciable y conseguiría lo que quería, aunque fuese a la fuerza.

-Sesshomaru-sama, por favor, se lo ruego. –retrocediendo, mientras se cubría más con la chaqueta. Mirándolo con molestia, intentó hablar razonablemente sobre el asunto- todavía no soy su esposa y mucho menos una mujer vulgar que se acuesta con un hombre sin haber pasado por el matrimonio.

Sesshomaru alzó una ceja.

-yo no he hablado de tener sexo. –esa última palabra, la escandalizó como si fuera una palabra prohibida, imposible de decir- simplemente reclamo mis deberes como prometido tuyo que soy.

-¿a qué se refiere exactamente? –preguntó sin abandonar sus manos de las solapas de la chaqueta para que no viera lo que había debajo- ¿no se referirá a un beso?

Sesshomaru que nunca era de afirmar las cosas, se quedó callado a la espera de que la hanyou entendiera su silencio. Y lo comprendió, tras largos segundos de intenso silencio.

-¡Por dios santo, Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Los besos son sagrados que deben darse después de la proclamación de marido y mujer!

-creía que las humanas se besaban con el hombre al que amaban, aún sin haberse casado. Y tú fuiste una humana, para andarme con esas mojigaterías.

-¡soy una doncella que debe llegar inmaculada para cuando se case con su esposo y obedecerle en todo lo que diga!

Sesshomaru sonrió de lado con arrogancia. Volvió a avanzar hacia ella.

Esta vez, prevenido de su rechazo, la sujetó de las manos sin ningún esfuerzo, donde Sara trataba de soltarse por todos los medios sin éxito. Pero Sesshomaru, con una sola garra tenía sus dos manos aprisionadas. Aterrorizada, lo vio acercarse a ella y sin ninguna gentileza, reclamó sus labios en un beso brusco que supo al líquido metálico de la sangre cuando la hirió con sus colmillos la carne de sus labios.

Completamente aterrorizada y con más énfasis, Sara trató de separarse del youkai que amaba y que por él haría lo que fuera, y que ahora se mostraba como un demonio que no respetaba las leyes naturales de una mujer. Su miedo se incrementó cuando la empujó contra la pared más cercana y abrió aquella chaqueta que cubría sus atributos y que con la otra mano, aprovechaba para tocarla más íntimamente.

Cuando separó sus labios para ir hacia otra zona de la piel, Sara comenzó a gritarle indignada.

-¡Deténgase! ¡Le pido que me respete!

Sesshomaru volvió a sonreír y se retiró completamente de ella. Sara no tardó en taparse y mirarle con profundo odio a aquel youkai que no dejaba de sonreír con altanería.

-si la actitud de mi futura esposa es la de una mojigata aburrida que se escandaliza por algo tan trivial como esto, ya puedes regresar del lugar del que viniste. –le espetó con toda la frialdad existente.

Dolida y ofendida, Sara solo pudo sentir asco de haberse enamorado de un youkai tan cruel que aparentaba ser lo que no era.

-¡Con gusto volveré al mundo de los muertos! –reclamó con la cabeza bien alta- prefiero estar allí que con un youkai que no sabe respetar a las mujeres.

-… -Sesshomaru siguió sonriendo con superioridad.

Sara furiosa, cogió su querida flauta y se largó de la habitación no sin antes comentar.

-me da pena la joven Rin que piensa de usted como su hermano.

Sara nunca supo que aquellas palabras resultaron una perfecta daga capaz de borrarle aquella sonrisa sádica.

Sesshomaru había planeado pretender a Sara, sospechando que la hanyou, debido a su educación y dignidad, se resistiría. Así podría ganarse un desprecio, donde querría regresar al lugar del que nunca tendría que haber salido. Y su plan había salido perfecto, hasta que dio un giro del revés y el ofendido acabó siendo él mismo.

Odiaba todas las veces en que escuchaba que Rin lo veía como un hermano. Aunque supiera que no le vería como a un hombre, ser considerado como su _hermano_ era realmente humillante.

Un golpe hacia su hombría.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de contener la ira que bullía de su interior y que clamaba con liberarlo al convertirse en un gran perro.

Ya no tendría que cometer el mismo error que sus padres y no terminaría violando a Rin. Sara desaparecería de su vista, sin tener que matarla, ni de pensar en una mentira convincente para Rin, porque entonces, él mismo habría arrancado su corazón con su mano, disfrutando, compensando todas aquellas tardes donde el hastío y la ira crecían día a día. Ahora, regresaría a la calidez de Rin y posteriormente al amargo sabor de la soledad en la que llevaba desde su nacimiento hasta décadas después, tras la muerte de su padre.

.

Regresando a sus aposentos, Sesshomaru había estado un buen rato en lo que había sido la habitación de Sara, atormentándose ante la idea de perder aquella sonrisa que le había dejado prendado desde la primera vez que la conoció. Ella había sido una niña, él un demonio con sus todavía centenares de años, pero un demonio al fin y al cabo que no distinguía las edades humanas. Para él, seis años era lo mismo que diecisiete o cincuenta. No importaba cómo fuera o lo desagradable que llegara a ser debido a la edad, que los demonios no eran reconocidos por su hermosura. Solo seguían sus instintos o algún gesto que lo dejaban atraído. En el caso de Rin, su alegría, su espontaneidad, su dedicación y su sonrisa. Por eso no la había dejado en una aldea cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Y eso que al principio no había reconocido cuánto la apreciaba. Fue tras su segunda muerte, cuando sintió que su vida no valía absolutamente nada si ella no estaba con él. Pero, sus sentimientos fueron oficialmente reconocidos por él mismo, cuando se había enterado de la relación que mantenía con Kohaku.

Su primer impulso había sido el arrepentimiento de no haberlo estrangulado cuando tuvo oportunidad; luego fueron unos celos que ponían los vellos de puntos a los youkais de la zona; y finalmente la tristeza al descubrir cuánto amaba su protegida a aquel humano. Una tristeza que seguía acompañándolo, aunque no lo demostrase.

Abriendo la puerta corrediza que comunicaba el largo y solitario pasillo con su habitación, cerró los ojos al sentir una presencia conocida en su interior, donde podía saborear las lágrimas saladas que derramaba sobre su futón.

Parecía que Rin ya sabía que Sara se marcharía para no volver más.

Cerró la puerta y ahí la vio, tendida sobre su cama con aquel fino kimono escondiendo sus lágrimas sobre su suave cola peluda.

-Rin. –la llamó suavemente, sentándose en el futón.

Rin escuchando su voz, se volteó a verle con los ojos hinchados de lágrimas. Su presencia la había aliviado tanto que se echó a sus brazos y seguir llorando, necesitando de un consuelo, aunque él no fuera de esa clase.

-Sesshomaru-sama…

Aquella tristeza tan dolorosa era la misma que Rin había expresado cuando había visto morir a Kohaku. Recordaba perfectamente cómo Rin se había echado a sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente. Pero ahora, aquella tristeza había sido provocada por él mismo, por lo que se sentía culpable.

Sin poder remediarlo, una mano viajó hacia su cabello y comenzó a peinárselo con delicadeza.

-¿qué sucede, Rin? –haciéndose el desentendido sobre la razón- hacía tiempo que no te sentías así.

-… -entre el llanto y el hipo, Rin trató de normalizarse y ser aquella subordinada leal y poderosa, donde su amo se había tomado la molestia de entrenarla personalmente. Pero con su corazón humano y sensible, era imposible ignorar aquel sentimiento- Sara… Sara-sama me pidió que la matase…

-…

-quería regresar al… al mundo de los muertos… dijo… dijo que usted no era el que nos hacía creer…

-¿y tú qué opinas sobre eso?

-¡Qué tiene que estar equivocada! –mirándole mostrando la franqueza en sus palabras- ¡He estado con usted desde hace muchos años y nunca ha demostrado lo contrario! ¡Ni conmigo, ni con Jaken-sama, ni con Lyon-san y los demás! por eso… -desviando la mirada- intenté disuadirla… Convencerla de que tendría que haber malinterpretado algo que usted debió hacer… Pero… ella se puso rara… dijo algo como que una mujer tiene que permanecer inmaculada para su esposo en el día de su boda… y después… -derramando lágrimas- me pidió que la matara… que gracias por la amistad que le di… … … -el recuerdo de aquella sonrisa, mientras le tendía una espada, resultaba traumante.

-…

Sesshomaru comprendiendo, atrajo contra su cuerpo a Rin, permitiéndole que se desahogara cuanto quisiera, donde él siempre estaría a su lado para protegerla.

-yo no quería ver morir a nadie más… a nadie que aprecio… no quería matar a Sara-sama… y ella me lo pedía… no podía… no quería que muriera… entonces, Lyon-san apareció… y convenció a Sara-sama para que fuese su verdugo… que no permitiría que yo… que yo cometiese semejante atrocidad… cuando jamás lo haría… Lyon-san lo sabía… y por eso… me pidió que me fuera… que no lo viera… pero escuché el grito ahogado de Sara-sama… -el mismo sonido que había escuchado de Kohaku- el sonido de la espada clavándose en la piel… -el mismo sonido de aquel tentáculo atravesándole el cuello, arrebatándole el último fragmento que lo había mantenido con vida- el sonido de su cuerpo caer… -el mismo sonido cuando Kohaku cayó al suelo sin moverse jamás.

El pasado se mezclaba con el presente. Desde aquel día, Rin no había vuelto a experimentar aquel dolor que la hacía sentirse como una niña indefensa. Apretó los ropajes de su amo con fuerza, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo estúpida por comportarse de esa manera, tras años de duro entrenamiento. Pero era su corazón humano, donde no podía congelarlo por mucho que lo deseara.

-¿quieres quedarte conmigo esta noche? –le propuso el youkai con su flequillo tapándole los ojos.

Rin asintió con la cabeza. No quería estar sola, por lo menos no esa noche. Aunque Sesshomaru solo le permitiera su cercanía, esa consolación era la mejor que existía. Él estaba ahí, silencioso, pendiente de ella, protegiéndola, acariciándole el cabello con tanto cuidado que no advertía la culpabilidad en sus ojos.

.

Cuando sintió que la respiración de Rin era tranquila y que se había ido al mundo de los sueños, Sesshomaru apartó aquellas lágrimas que tenía a punto de salir.

Ver a protegida en ese estado era insoportable. Pero pronto, muy pronto dejaría de verla así, cuando Jaken regresara con su madre.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué su sirviente tardaba tanto? Era cierto que quería prolongar su regreso, para estar más tiempo con Rin, pero no quería seguir con el tormento de seguir tratado como a un hermano y verla sufrir sin poder hacer nada.

En medio del sueño de la humana, Rin se movió de manera que lo estaba abrazando en una postura bastante prometedora.

-Kohaku… -salió de sus labios con una sonrisa.

Eso crispó a Sesshomaru.

-¿por qué él? Rin, yo te habría querido como jamás imaginarías. ¿Por qué nunca te has dado cuenta?

.

Muy lejos de allí, Jaken caminaba cansado y mareado.

Qué fácil era decir, "_Trae a mi madre_" cuando no tenía referencias de lugar, especialmente cuando se trataba de un palacio flotante donde no permanecía en el mismo sitio.

-Gran Honorable Madre… -llamándola como si pudiera escucharla- ¿dónde estaréis?

Agotado, Jaken se sentó en el suelo sin poder seguir un metro más. Además la noche había caído, por lo que supuso que en medio de la oscuridad sería imposible ver la silueta de la Gran Honorable Madre, como se dirigía a ella.

Ese fue una teoría equivocada, ya que para su sorpresa, entre el cielo nocturno divisó la silueta de la hermosa y elegante perra.

-¡Ah! ¡La Gran Honorable Señora! –enderezándose con energías recuperadas, corrió por el camino que ella percorría- ¡GRAN HONORABLE SEÑORA! ¡GRAN HONORABLE SEÑORA! –llamándola repetidamente.

Sin embargo, ella no le escuchaba y Jaken dándose cuenta, decidió cambiar de táctica. Preparó su báculo y…

-¡ATACA BASTÓN! –y de la cabeza del hombre salió un haz de fuego que casi alcanzó a la perra, pero que para alivio de Jaken había logrado llamar su atención- ¡LO CONSEGUÍ!

Sin embargo, segundos después se dio cuenta de la osadía que había cometido al haber atacado a la madre de su Señor, por lo que el miedo le quitó cien años de vida pensando en las consecuencias. Y las sufrió en ese momento cuando en forma de explosión la perra aterrizó en el suelo y que mando a Jaken contra un árbol y pajaritos sobre su cabeza.

-vaya. Pero si eres tú, Pequeño Youkai. –habló la mujer, la cual había adoptado su forma humana.

Jaken tratando de recuperarse, se levantó con gran esfuerzo a medida que gimoteaba de que la Gran Honorable Señora siguiera dirigiéndose a él con aquel apodo.

-me llamo Jaken. ¿Es que nunca querrá recordarlo?

-lo que sea. –respondió desinteresada- ¿es que Sesshomaru no está contigo? –sin sentirlo por los alrededores.

-no, Gran Honorable Señora. Él me mandó buscaros para llevaros a su palacio.

-¿es que por fin tiene la consideración de invitarme ese desagradecido que tengo por hijo?

-lo único que este fiel servidor sabe, es que seguramente tenga que ver con Rin.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Mil perdones por la tardanza y también y especialmente, mil perdones cómo está escrito. Pero cuando terminé de releer esto eran las cuatro y media de la mañana.

Sobre el asunto de Sara, si la puse como mojigata es porque considero que así es. Fue una princesa y después estuvo en un convento, pues así salió. Aunque también está esa verdad, donde cuando Sara conoció a Sesshomaru, que solo se dedicó a observarlo, no tuvo el coraje de Rin en acercarse y prestar su ayuda, por mínima que fuera. Bueno, dejo de opinar, donde además no sé cómo tengo el descaro de hacerlo cuando el capítulo quedó mal y donde me tardé… tres años. (_Cabeza enterrada como avestruz_) Pero bueno, en este actualización masiva de fics que hice, quería que en este día (_Que es mi cumpleaños, por lo que gracias a aquellos que me felicitéis_) estuviera no solo este fic, sino también el de _Muñeca eterna y maldita_, pero por culpa del tiempo no pudo ser, así que pido paciencia, que pronto estará, por lo menos, antes de que comience las clase. (_Cabe destacar que retorné los estudios_)

Pues besos, espero que me regaléis algún review y el preview.

PREVIEW: Kikyo, tras ser resucitada, ve con amargura cómo Inuyasha está con Kagome. En venganza, decidirá aceptar la propuesta de Rin y confundir al menor de los hermanos. Por otro lado, Irasue, la madre de Sesshomaru, aparecerá ante su hijo.

'Atori'


	5. Alma resentida

**ACLARACIONES PREVIAS: **Capítulo no apto para fans de Kikyo.

**ACLARACIONES PREVIAS2: **Capítulo con casi 20 páginas

**ACLARACIONES PREVIAS3: **Lemon ligero

* * *

_Alma resentida_

"_-¡No quiero que resucites a más mujeres!_

_Había sido la advertencia dura y molesta de Sesshomaru. Aunque asustara a Rin, parecía no hacer el mismo efecto cómo en el resto de sus subordinados, que ni a mirarle se atrevían._

_-Pero Sesshomaru-sama, solo una más. Quizás con una humana que no sea como Kagura-sama y Sara-sama…_

_-¡NO! –negando con más fiereza, levantándose de su trono, para marcharse furioso por la puerta lateral y dar semejante portazo que sacudió no solo todo el castillo, sino a los demonios de rango inferior."_

.

-¡Con razón se ha enfadado! –dijo Inuyasha como si fuera el sabelotodo-. Desde un principio, sabía que terminaría así.

-Inuyasha, osuwari –dijo Kagome, sin aguantar el sermón de su marido y sin comprender que Rin solo había querido hacer feliz a su amo-. Sin embargo Rin, debes comprender el enojo de Sesshomaru. Has resucitado a dos mujeres, que estaban enamoradas de Sesshomaru y que él parecía sentir algo por ellas, pero al final todo ha salido muy mal. Y por si fuera poco, planeas resucitar a una humana que no siente nada por Sesshomaru, sino por Inuyasha. ¡A Kikyo ni más ni menos! –acabó gritando, porque no daba entendido su elección. ¿Ya había olvidado lo que significaba Kikyo para su marido? ¡Su marido!

-Pero Inuyasha-sama ahora está casado con usted. Eso provocará su rendición y en fijarse en alguien parecido a él, y más acorde con su carácter –decía ingenuamente.

-Pero… -y desde luego, Kagome no creía que Kikyo se rindiera tan fácilmente. Seguro que se interpondría, a pesar de estar casada con el hanyou. Segurísimo. Estaba tan enamorada de Inuyasha y él también, que si había conseguido casarse, había sido porque Kikyo había desaparecido de sus vidas. O eso siempre había creído la humana adulta-. Pero Rin, ¿por qué no puedes ser tú la mujer de Sesshomaru?

Y la pregunta provocó una respuesta silenciosa, con el único sonido de los pajarillos cantando por el cielo despejado. La pregunta había sido tan directa, que hasta dejaba a Inuyasha sin palabras, por no hablar de Rin que la había cogido tan de sorpresa que miraba boquiabierta a su amiga.

Repentinamente, y para sorpresa de la pareja, la joven rompió a reír estrepitosamente.

-Ese es un chiste muy bueno, Kagome-sama –dijo entre risas.

-¿Chiste? –inquirió la sacerdotisa con extrañeza.

-Claro que sí. Es inimaginable que yo sea la esposa de Sesshomaru-sama –decía, mientras intentaba contener la risa.

-¿Y por qué? –insistía Kagome.

-Porque yo solo amo a Kohaku.

Una buena respuesta, y dicha sin las risas por medio, pero sí con el tono de nostalgia y de enamorada que procesaba la joven a pesar de los años.

-Así que vamos a lo que vamos –decía Rin, preparada para hacer resucitar a la peor pesadilla de Kagome.

.

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE HE DICHO, RIN?! –rugía Sesshomaru, tras ver a la sacerdotisa resucitada.

Los sirvientes del youkai se encontraban encogidos en su sitio, temerosos de que se transformara en cualquier momento. Sus colmillos eran tan visibles, que sus orbes doradas no tardarían en ser rojas como la sangre.

-Lo siento amo, pero le juro que de verdad, será la última –solo Rin parecía ser la única que no se acongojaba por aquella actitud.

-… -que le desobedeciera, le exasperaba. Que le buscara una esposa humana, le ponía de los nervios, y para terminar, que de todas las humanas que existían, tuviera que ser aquella sacerdotisa que tantos problemas le había causado a su medio hermano y a la humana que tiene ahora por mujer, le parecía desagradable.

Pero, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando al elegirla a ella?

¿Por qué ese maldito empeño en buscarle mujer?

Él no quería a ninguna, porque…

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, observando a su joven protegida ignorante de sus sentimientos. Y todo porque todavía seguía queriendo a ese bastardo de Kohaku.

Y eso lo exasperó más.

Sesshomaru estaba a punto de gritarle descontrolado, llevado por la ira que le provocaba aquel recuerdo, pero…

-Con su permiso, ¿me permite hablar? –interrumpía Kikyo hablando por primera vez, ante aquel demonio de tan parecido a Inuyasha.

-… -el youkai la miró inexpresivo y desconfiado, sobre todo, porque la mirada de aquella mujer no había cambiado ni un ápice. Tan seria y tan fría, que no entendía cómo Rin pudo haberla escogido para él. ¿Quería que fuera feliz o que su vida fuera aburrida?

-Quisiera pediros que no seáis tan duro con la joven –decía, mientras se colocaba al lado de la joven humana. La diferencia de estatura y de madurez, se notaba claramente. En aquel semblante serio y maduro se apreciaba una pequeña sonrisa, donde no existía esa arrogancia característica suya, como opinaba el youkai-. Para mí es todo un honor convertirme en vuestra esposa –comentaba, mientras posaba sus manos sobre los hombros femeninos de la más pequeña.

Ver cómo Rin la miraba complacida y feliz, hizo que Sesshomaru frunciera los labios.

-Haced lo que queráis –siendo lo más parecido a una aceptación.

-¡Genial! ¡Muchas gracias, Sesshomaru-sama! –gritó con alegría la joven, a medida que se lanzaba hacia él, abrazándolo efusivamente.

Un abrazo que ya era una costumbre para los youkais, incluso para el propio Sesshomaru. Pero que solo Rin lo interpretaba como un abrazo amistoso.

-Si me disculpa, voy a darle de comer a Ah-Hun –se excusaba la joven. Y Rin salió del pasillo dando saltitos de alegría, contrariando aquella apariencia de guerrera que tenía.

Una vez que la joven humana estaba fuera del radio visual y auditivo, Sesshomaru se enfocó mejor en la sacerdotisa resucitada. Y es cuando observó el cambio de la sonrisa tranquila, a una cargada de arrogancia y prepotencia.

-¿Qué te propones? –mirándola con suspicacia.

-¿Contigo? Nada, no te preocupes. Pero tranquilo, que seguiré el juego de esa niña –Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos por el desprecio que le había lanzado a Rin-. A mí el único hombre que me interesa es Inuyasha.

Y dichas esas últimas palabras, se dio la media vuelta con intenciones de marcharse sin decir a nadie a dónde se dirigía, pero que Sesshomaru se imaginaba el lugar de su destino.

-Sacerdotisa –la llamó, pero la mujer siguió dándole la espalda-. Realmente no me importa si te entrometes en la relación del inepto de Inuyasha y de la humana que tiene por mujer. Pero –endureciéndole la voz-, Rin les tiene mucho cariño. Si haces algo que les perjudique y a ella en consecuencia, seguirás el mismo destino que mis anteriores prometidas.

La mujer solo sonrió con prepotencia y girándose lo necesario para verle, le contestó.

-Veo que tu frialdad solo es una máscara –volviendo a mirar al frente-. Eres igual de débil y estúpido que Inuyasha y Naraku.

Ser comparado no solo con su medio hermano sino con aquel maldito hanyou era una ofensa enorme. Y si no fuera porque ya no estaba dentro de su radio visual, la habría hecho pedazos con sus garras por su insolencia.

Estaba claro que aquella humana duraría viva el mismo tiempo que Kagura y Sara.

¡Era una pena!

Se lamentaba irónicamente el inuyoukai.

Pero ella misma se lo estaba buscando, y cuando Rin lo descubriera, seguro que la miraría como él y entonces sonreiría el día en que la joven le diera muerte.

A ver quién era después el débil y estúpido.

Pero tampoco quería que aquella humana estuviera rondando por ahí mucho tiempo. Tenía que planear algo para hacerla volver al mundo de los muertos.

-Lyon –llamando a su fiel vasallo, después de Jaken.

-¿Señor? –apareciendo inmediatamente a su lado con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Quiero que vigiles a esa sacerdotisa y me informes de todos sus movimientos.

-Como usted desee, Sesshomaru-sama –y acto seguido, desapareció de su presencia.

Desde luego, Sesshomaru no podía esperar el día en que Rin descubriera lo que esa humana le hacía a sus queridos amigos. Como disfrutaría de su muerte. Las ganas eran tan grandes, como el cúmulo de todos los años en que había aguantado por Rin.

.

.

_Cinco días después… _

Rin observaba durante las cenas como su elección no había resultado tan mala cómo le había predicho Kagome. Todo lo contrario. Aquella sacerdotisa mostraba interés en el youkai. El único inconveniente es que era tan callada y reservada como el propio demonio, donde en aquellos instantes, solo la joven era quién llevaba la voz cantante. Quizás ese era el tipo de mujer que necesitaba Sesshomaru, dedujo Rin. Alguien tranquila, que solo hablaba cuando era necesario. Muy acorde con la personalidad del youkai. Además era guapa, con un espíritu muy fuerte, valerosa, que esas habían sido otras de sus cualidades por las que la había escogido.

Lo que Rin ignoraba, es que Sesshomaru habría apreciado esa clase de mujer décadas atrás. En la actualidad, los sentimientos del Lord estaban enfocados únicamente en ella, percatándose que si hubiera seguido sus ideales, habría acabado igual que su padre. Separado de su primera esposa porque ambicionaba el poder, y buscando alguna mujer que pudiera llenarle el vacío que siempre habitaba en los demonios como él. Y Sesshomaru habría conquistado a Rin, cuando ella tuviera una edad decente. Pero un maldito humano se le había adelantado, ocupando su corazón permanentemente, incluso muerto.

Sesshomaru había odiado a Kohaku desde el primer momento en que lo conoció, que ahora se lamentaba el no poder matarlo cuando había tenido la oportunidad.

Soltó una mueca irónica.

Incluso lo había permitido tener en su equipo.

Y eso que pretendía con la ayuda de su madre…

-Sesshomaru-sama –la voz inconfundible del youkai león, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Alguna novedad con esa sacerdotisa? –preguntó sin mirarlo. El horizonte era más interesante que observar a su subordinado sumiso ante su presencia.

-Todo transcurre igual que en los días pasados –procediendo a explicarle-. La he seguido como vos me pedisteis y todos los días se va a la aldea de Inuyasha, para encontrarse con él. Como era de esperar, la debilidad de su medio hermano por esa mujer sigue latente y eso lo perjudica con la humana que tiene como mujer y sus dos sobrinos.

-¿La sacerdotisa resucitada se insinúa ante Inuyasha?

-Descaradamente, señor. Incluso le provoca un daño emocional a su cuñ… a Kagome –rectificando, a sabiendas que aunque aceptaba el lazo que le unía con los dos hijos del hanyou, por alguna razón desconocida, seguía sin considerar a Inuyasha y Kagome como parte de su familia-. Cuando la sacerdotisa la encuentra sola, se aprovecha para soltarle un montón de tonterías.

Sesshomaru sonrió. La respuesta a su pregunta no solo era positiva, sino que tenía detalles en los que ayudaba a que su plan futuro se llevara a cabo. Lo mejor de todo, es que él saldría como la víctima cuando tuvieran que deshacerse de Kikyo.

Pues estaba convencido de que, conociendo la personalidad de la mujer de Inuyasha, saltaría en cualquier momento. Indignada, Kagome no tardaría en dirigirse hacia su castillo y revelarle a Rin que su "_prometida_" le estaba engañando con Inuyasha. Lo mejor del asunto, es que Kikyo aludía, durante las cenas, que se pasaba la tarde a su lado. Una mentira sumada a su infidelidad. Él podía alegar cualquier excusa por no contradecir a la sacerdotisa y adiós a esa prepotente humana.

-¿Rin sigue sin saber lo que la sacerdotisa hace?

-Así es, señor.

El olor de la joven y el canto de su sonrisa acercándose, lo alertó para cerrar el tema cuanto antes.

-Que siga así. Kagome no tardará en explotar de rabia.

-Como usted desee –haciendo una rápida inclinación de cabeza.

Antes de que Rin pudiera ver al demonio león, éste desapareció de inmediato para seguir ejerciendo las órdenes de su señor.

Sesshomaru se giró para ver a la joven humana. Se acercaba corriendo hacia él con una gracia única en su persona, mientras llevaba en una mano una canasta de peces. Alegre y risueña, empapada de pies a cabeza, cualquiera diría que aquella joven era la general de su ejército, la guerrera más valiente y poderosa, después de él.

-Mire Sesshomaru-sama. Mire cuántos peces he pescado –y en esos momentos, vista así, le recordaba a aquella niña pequeña que había llevado consigo por todos lados, mientras buscaba a Naraku.

-¿Es que te has metido de cabeza al río con la ropa puesta? –preguntó el demonio, mientras la evaluaba de arriba abajo.

La cercanía le permitía observar que estaba más mojada que el día que la había visto bañar a Ah-Hun. Su cabello goteaba visiblemente por todas las puntas, mientras que la melena se apegaba a su cuerpo. Y su kimono blanco y celeste, parecía convertirse en segunda piel de la joven. Peor fue cuando se fijó en que tenía la falda del kimono subido hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, donde veía descender las gotas cristalinas, dándole una razón distinta a la lógica.

-Digamos que sí –contestaba Rin con una sonrisa nerviosa, sin sospechar en que los pensamientos del demonio se tornaban pervertidos-. Uno de los peces, el más grande, quería escaparse. Yo no me rendí y al final, por su culpa, caí de cabeza al río. Pero conseguí atraparlo.

Y sin quererlo, rompió los pensamientos depravados del demonio al mostrarle en toda la cara, el gran pez.

Sesshomaru que había estado a punto de perder el control de sí mismo y lanzarse sobre la joven aún en contra de su voluntad, se había quedado frío al ver aquel dichoso pez grande y gordo.

Suspiró con fuerza. Ni que fuera hecho aposta.

-Le diré a Miyu-san que lo prepare de manera especial para Kikyo-sama –decía a medida que lo devolvía a la canasta con los otros-. Estaré ayudando a Miyu-san. Nos veremos en la cena, Sesshomaru-sama.

-Rin –la llamó el demonio, antes de que se marchara-. Procura darte un baño y cambiarte esa ropa mojada.

Pues no solo volvería a pensar cosas indebidas, sino que la salud de la humana podría peligrar.

-Tranquilo, Sesshomaru-sama.

.

En la cocina de palacio, Rin observaba con asombro como Miyu, la cocinera de palacio, preparaba aquel pescado, donde a cada plato que preparaba, parecía darle un toque mágico.

-Increíble, Miyu-san, huele de maravilla –decía olisqueando el aire.

-Eso es porque todos los productos con los que cocino son naturales. Solo hay que saber qué hierbas mezclar para que le dé ese toque tan sabroso.

-Seguro que a Kikyo-sama le encanta –pronosticaba la joven emocionada.

-… -la mujer youkai no comentó nada respeto a eso. Como sus colegas youkais, sabía de los sentimientos de su señor, así como saber que la joven tenía su corazón ocupado en un humano fallecido hace tantos años. Y al igual que sus compañeros, no entendía porque el inuyoukai no trataba de conquistar a la joven si la tenía media conseguida. Solo hacía falta borrar la presencia de aquel humano que permanecía en el corazón de Rin y ya estaba.

-¿Puedo probarlo, Miyu-san? –preguntó la joven donde podía babearlo.

-Claro –asintiendo, mientras se encargaba de preparar el segundo plato.

Sin poder aguantar, Rin cogió una de las cucharas para catar la salsa que acompañaría al pescado. Lo saboreó con deleite, sin embargo…

-Parece que le falta algo –murmuró con una mueca extraña.

-Debe ser porque no lleva la hierba de raíz de mandrágora –decía la cocinera, prosiguiendo con su tarea-. No quedaba en la alacena. Pero se puede prescindir de ella.

-Pero no es lo mismo –quejándose. Quería que Kikyo probara aquella salsa tan rica, que era para chuparse los dedos- ¿Es una hierba que está cerca del castillo?

-No, Rin-sama. Procede de las tierras del Sur.

Rin torció la boca ante esa respuesta.

¿Y ahora?

Aunque la salsa tenía un buen sabor, no era el sabor completo.

Entonces, repentinamente, la joven humana estornudó. Rin se percató que todavía no había acatado la orden de su amo y que aún llevaba la ropa y el pelo mojado. Tan emocionada en llevar el pescado y ver cómo lo preparaba, que se había olvidado de ello por completo.

-Creo que deberíais cambiaros de ropa antes de que pilléis un resfriado.

-Sí, claro –rascándose la nariz donde la moquera amenazaba con salir de sus fosas nasales.

-Vamos, debéis apuraros.

-Ya voy, Miyu-san, ya voy –saliendo de la cocina. Y fue salir de aquel calorcito que desprendían los fogones de la cocina, para sentir la frialdad corriendo por toda su piel. El brusco cambio de temperatura era una buena razón para obedecer la orden de Sesshomaru inmediatamente.

Pero…

-Es que la salsa no estaba tan rica… -aunque estuviera cogiendo frío, seguía preocupándose por aquel sabor incompleto. Y la hierba se encontraba a miles de kilómetros para ir a buscarla. Incluso con la velocidad de su amo, tardaría un día completo- ¡Ya sé! –iluminándosele la bombilla- Kikyo-sama es una sacerdotisa que sabe de todo tipo de hierbas. Voy a consultarla. Seguro que ella sabrá de alguna hierba que esté cerca de aquí que tenga un sabor parecido a la de la raíz de mandrágora.

Ignorando el segundo estornudo y como el frío se calaba hasta la punta de los pies, Rin se dirigió en busca de la sacerdotisa por el palacio, sin saber que ahora se encontraba en la aldea de Inuyasha.

.

La hora de la cena se acercaba y eso Rin lo sabía por cómo había empezado a refrescar el tiempo. Viendo que Kikyo no se encontraba en el castillo, había creído que estaría por los alrededores recogiendo algunas flores.

Estornudando por centésima vez, Rin se dijo que se abrigaría tanto como pudiera al regresar. Por Kohaku había decidido vivir. Aunque tuviera que soportar el dolor de la soledad y solo verlo en sus sueños, Rin viviría por él.

-Es lo que Kohaku hubiera deseado –murmuró inexpresiva.

Eran raras veces que recordaba a Kohaku que cuando lo hacía, era cuando estaba sola. No quería preocupar a los demás, y mucho menos, no quería que los demás la vieran vulnerable, cuando era ni más ni menos que la general de las tropas del poderoso Sesshomaru.

Pero cuando se acordaba de él, recordaba con pena y nostalgia el tiempo que estuvo con él como amiga y el poco tiempo que estuvo con él como su pareja, menos de veinticuatro horas.

Suspiró.

Si los demás supieran que su amor duró tan poco, quizás la criticarían por llorarle tanto. Temerosa de ello, fue por lo que había dicho a todos, a Sesshomaru incluido, que llevaban unas cuantas lunas juntos. Pero… es que escuchar cómo Kohaku se le había declarado de forma tan profunda, la había emocionado. Él había manifestado que la amaba desde hacía tiempo y que estaría dispuesto a lo que sea por protegerla. Sin embargo, debido a su muerte prematura, no había tenido oportunidad de expresar su amor como debía ser. Era por eso que solo en sus sueños cumplía lo que la muerte le había privado.

-Kohaku… -parándose.

Pero seguía siendo una ilusión. No lo tenía con ella, a su lado, dándole el calor que necesitaba. Un calor para aquel cuerpo frío que ahora sentía. Un frío que extrañamente empezaba a desaparecer, aunque levemente.

-¿Calor? –comenzando a sentirlo.

Mirando al horizonte, divisó una capa de nube negro y mucha luz anaranjada. Eso solo podía significar fuego. Preocupada, borró de su mente la imagen de Kohaku y se dirigió hacia aquel lugar.

A paso que se acercaba, fue escuchando gritos y lamentos y luego… carcajadas maliciosas.

A paso que se acercaba, podía apreciar con claridad lo que ocurría. Casas incendiadas.

¡Unos bandidos estaban atacando a los pueblerinos y devastando sus casas!

Ahora la ira creció en la joven.

El recuerdo de lo ocurrido con su familia era tan palpable que ahora que era poderosa, no iba a permitir que más niñas huérfanas quedaran traumadas como ella. Aunque no tuviera consigo su espada 'Hikaru', podría defenderse perfectamente.

Apretó los puños y aumentó su velocidad.

Parándose en lo alto, observó más irritada lo que sucedía. Todos los hombres, simples campesinos, muertos sin remedio. Muchos niños también habían corrido esa mala suerte. Mujeres y niñas llorando desesperadamente reunidas a un lado de aquel grupo de mercenarios que reían ante lo que uno le estaba haciendo a la pobre mujer de turno.

Rin apretó los dientes y a punto de saltar para salvarlas, quedó en shock.

Podía hacer frente a los bandidos humanos.

Podía hacer frente a cualquier youkai, incluso a los de tipo lobo, que habían sido los causantes de su primera muerte y que gracias a Kagome, había descubierto que en el fondo no eran tan malvados. Si hasta le habían perdón cuando la encontraron en la aldea de Inuyasha.

Pero…

Retrocedió un paso.

¡Pero…!

Retrocedió otro paso con la cara impregnada en terror.

¡Pero jamás podría hacerse cargo de aquellos asesinos que habían matado cruelmente a su familia!

Verles nuevamente después de casi diez años, hacía que todo su valor se fuera por un pozo sin fondo.

Ver como maltrataban sin piedad a aquella mujer, era como ver a su querida y dulce madre. De hecho, parecía verla en aquella pobre mujer.

Sus labios temblaron, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y en un deje muy bajito, la llamó por su nombre. Y entonces, vio como el líder de aquellos bandidos la mató de una manera tan antinatural que a Rin le sorprendió.

Espantada, se fijó en que aquel líder seguía con el mismo aspecto que hace diez años. No había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Y tal cómo había matado a aquella mujer, no le quedaba duda de lo que realmente era.

Durante todos aquellos años había estado equivocada.

No habían sido unos humanos los que habían matado a su familia, sino que también un demonio.

Retrocedió más pasos, temerosa de que la descubrieran.

Comportándose como la niña pequeña de antaño, se sentó junto al árbol más próximo, encogiéndose, como si eso fuera suficiente para esconderse de los demás.

Su mente era un completo caos. Múltiples de escenas del pasado parecían convertirse en hechos que debía reflexionar en ese presente.

Que los demonios eran mejores que los humanos…

Que Sesshomaru siempre había sido un demonio gentil…

Kagome e Inuyasha ya le habían dicho que Sesshomaru había intentado matarles sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, solo por ser del tipo humano y hanyou respectivamente, razas que Sesshomaru despreciaba. Ella misma pudo haber sido una de sus víctimas de no ser porque lo había encontrado tan mal herido, que el moverse, era algo muy difícil para alguien tan poderoso como él.

Y a todo eso se le sumaba el hecho de que su muerte había sido provocada por un demonio…

Y Naraku, un ser mitad demonio había matado a Kohaku…

-… -se encogió más sobre sí misma, escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas, intentando ahogar sus gimoteos.

No debía llorar.

Sesshomaru lo detestaba.

Kohaku la regañaría.

-…

.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Tras escuchar aquella voz femenina, Rin levantó la cabeza encontrándose con la sacerdotisa extraviada. Kikyo la observaba sorprendida, seguramente por su aspecto tan mugriento. Aún llevaba aquel kimono mojado. Gran parte de sus piernas seguían desnudas al igual que sus pies. Pero ya no sentía frío. En realidad, no sentía nada.

La sacerdotisa no entendía que hacía aquella joven tan alejada del castillo. Ella que regresaba de la aldea de Inuyasha, para recordarle que todavía lo seguía amando, se había sorprendido y hasta asustado, cuando uno de sus Shinidamachu (NA: nombre original de las serpientes recolectoras de almas) la había avisado de la presencia de Rin. Por un momento, había creído que la había descubierto. Pero viéndola, no había tardado en descartar esa opción.

La joven, que ahora parecía una niña vulnerable, la miraba inexpresiva. Algo que extrañaba más a la sacerdotisa. Y cuando ella se giró hacia sus espaldas, como si eso fuese toda la respuesta a dar, Kikyo observó la aldea arrasada. Los bandidos ya se habían marchado después de haber matado a todos aquellos campesinos y ultrajado violentamente a todas las mujeres y niñas. El fuego había quemado aquellas casas de madera donde ahora solo quedaban cenizas. Kikyo entonces pareció comprender lo sucedido.

Suspirando, le tendió una mano amable a la más joven.

-Regresemos, seguro que Sesshomaru estará preocupado.

Y sin decir palabra, con esa mirada tan vacía, Rin correspondió al gesto.

.

En el castillo del inuyoukai, todo era agitación y tensión. Sesshomaru, alterado, gritaba para que encontraran el paradero de Rin. Llevaba desaparecida horas y la noche era demasiado fría para una humana de su constitución. Peor aún, por lo que la cocinera le había comentado, Rin aún seguía llevando aquel kimono mojado.

Pero, ¿a dónde rayos se había ido? ¿Acaso a buscar a Kikyo?

¿Acaso había descubierto la mentira de aquella sacerdotisa?

Pero, eso no justificaba el hecho de que no diera señales de vida durante tanto tiempo.

Algo había pasado.

-¡Señor! –pronunció Lyon de regreso-. Hemos ido a la aldea de Inuyasha, pero Rin-sama no estaba allí. Hemos preguntado incluso al hanyou, pero nada.

-¿Qué hay de los alrededores?

-Nada, señor.

Sesshomaru apretó los puños con furia. Por lo visto, tenía que ir a buscarla él mismo. Malditos subordinados suyos, que no tenían un olfato decente para rastrear el aroma de Rin.

Estaba a punto de volar e ir a buscarla, cuando la sintió.

Todos sus músculos se relajaron, pero se mantuvo en el sitio. No correría hacia ella para regañarla, sino que la esperaría hasta que ella le viese y se sintiera culpable de su acto.

Sin embargo…

Arrugó la frente al detectar otro aroma fétido que venía con ella.

-¿Sesshomaru-sama? –de efecto retardado, Lyon olió el aroma no solo de Rin sino también de su acompañante.

-Retírate –ordenó con dureza.

-Cómo deseéis.

Al tiempo en que el demonio león se marchaba, las figuras de las dos humanas se hicieron visibles ante sus orbes doradas.

Sesshomaru frunció más el cejo al ver que su teoría del kimono mojado era acertada.

¿Es que quería enfermar o qué?

Entonces se percató de algo raro en la mirada de su protegida. Una mirada que hacía tiempo no veía.

¿Qué había ocurrido?

A medida que se iba acercando, más notorio era de que todo en ella andaba mal. Era como si hubiese descubierto algo imposible de creer.

Las dos humanas se detuvieron cuando tuvieron el obstáculo del demonio para entrar al castillo.

Rin miró al youkai con cierta duda, le parecía a Sesshomaru. Pero después, lentamente, fue asomando una débil sonrisa.

-Perdón por regresar tarde. Ahora mismo me cambio para cenar –disculpándose con una voz tan apagada, que le recordaba a los primeros días después de la muerte de Kohaku.

Y pasó por su lado tan inexpresiva como él mismo. Observando de reojo su andar, rodó los ojos sobre la sacerdotisa.

-¿Qué le has hecho? –acusándola, asumiendo que debía ser culpa de aquella miko.

-Se ve que la estupidez es algo genético –Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, amenazándola en silencio-. Guárdate tus palabras y tus amenazas contra mí, porque no le he hecho nada –protestó la sacerdotisa con tono serio y molesto-. Estaba así cuando me la encontré. Parece que debió afectarle como algún grupo de humanos o algunos demonios de bajo rango destruyeron a una aldea y a sus habitantes.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se pusieron en blanco recordando cuando Rin le había contado lo sucedido con su familia.

¿Sería posible que lo haya asociado con el recuerdo de ver morir a sus padres y hermano?

-…

Sería mejor discutirlo al día siguiente. Por hoy la dejaría tranquila.

.

La cena había sido más silenciosa de lo habitual. Siempre era Rin la que charlaba, pero aquella noche, la joven se mantenía callada. Miraba su plato todavía lleno para luego alternar sus ojos oscuros sobre Sesshomaru. Entonces soltaba un suspiro y removía el cubierto sin probar bocado.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –no tardó en preguntar la sacerdotisa.

-Nada –contestó.

Y en parte era cierto, pues aunque había llegado a concluir el error, eso no quería decir que los buenos momentos pasados con Sesshomaru y el resto de los demonios fueran una mentira. Si había aprendido que existían humanos buenos y malos, eso se aplicaba también en los demonios. Sesshomaru puede que fuera malvado antes de conocerla, pero ahora no era así.

Sin embargo, también era cierto qué le ocurría algo. Se sentía rara, muy cansada. Sin ganas de comer ni de pensar. De hecho, tenía un sueño horroroso.

-Sesshomaru-sama, Kikyo-sama, si me disculpáis, me gustaría retirarme a descansar –sin esperar respuesta, la joven se levantó con demasiada lentitud.

El youkai la siguió con la mirada.

-Está claro que no se encuentra bien –pronunció Kikyo, bebiendo tranquilamente-. Seguro que se ha resfriado. Pero no hay nada que temer.

-… -el youkai la miró.

-Que duerma mucho, que no se levante y que se abrigue bien. Mañana cuando regrese de la aldea de Inuyasha, cogeré algunas hierbas medicinales que la mejorarán de inmediato.

-No es necesario –espetó con sequedad.

Si aún tenía la frialdad de cortejar a su medio hermano, a pesar de lo mal que lo estaba pasando Rin, pues no iba a aceptar ninguna ayuda suya.

Sin decir palabra, se levantó de la mesa, siguiendo los pasos de Rin. No acataría las instrucciones de la sacerdotisa, sino que él mismo tomaría sus propias indicaciones. Aunque era muy poco común los resfriados en los demonios, sabía qué hacer en estos casos.

-Hagas lo que hagas no servirá para nada –escuchó como decía la mujer con suma naturalidad.

Sesshomaru la miró de reojo, observando cómo ella seguía comiendo tan serena, como si lo de Rin no le afectara. En eses momentos, Sesshomaru se preguntaba qué había visto el idiota de Inuyasha en una mujer tan frívola como ella.

.

A Sesshomaru le sorprendió sentir el aroma de su humana en sus aposentos. Y en cuanto la vio, acostada en su cama, tapada hasta la cabeza y con el cuerpo tiritando, tuvo un bajo instinto de calentarla a su manera.

Cerró los ojos, luchando consigo mismo para apaciguar esos pensamientos. Rin estaba enferma y ya se había ocupado de ordenar a sus subordinados de que buscaran las hierbas necesarias para curarla. Unas hierbas que había aprendido a conocer gracias a Jaken. Resultaba curioso que por una vez en la vida, los conocimientos de aquel pequeño sapo molesto fueran de gran utilidad.

Sentándose en la cama, Sesshomaru comprobó que Rin tenía el mismo kimono que había usado durante la cena y los ojos cerrados, pero sin dormir. Y su teoría fue acertada cuando ella le habló.

-Lo siento, Sesshomaru-sama –silencioso, el youkai hizo un movimiento de mueca, sin comprender aquellas disculpas-. No le hice caso en su momento y estuve con el kimono mojado.

-… -y aunque debería regañarla por ella, el que estuviera enferma y arrepentida, se lo perdonaría en esta ocasión. Su gesto de compasión lo hizo a través de una suave caricia sobre su mejilla.

La joven abrió los ojos lentamente. Aunque estaba cansada, no quería dormir hasta…

-Y perdóneme por haber dudado de usted por unos momentos.

-… -ahora su confusión se vio latente ante los ojos de la humana.

-Hoy vi… después de tantos años… a los asesinos de mi familia. Le dije que habían sido unos humanos… y que por eso, no quería estar con ellos… eran mejores los demonios…

Dependiendo de cuáles. Objetaba Sesshomaru como demonio maligno, tiempo atrás.

-Pero me equivoqué.

-… -es decir…

-Aunque fueran bandidos humanos los que mataron a mis padres y a mi hermano, ellos habían estado liderados por un demonio… -sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse. Quería dormir. Dormir y no despertar jamás, pensaba como producto de la fiebre.

-… -Sesshomaru cambió su mirada a una inexpresiva.

-Y recordé lo que Inuyasha-sama y Kagome-sama me habían dicho de usted… y también recordé que Kohaku había muerto a causa de un ser que era más demonio que humano…

-…

-Pero, al igual que aprendí que habían humanos buenos –cerrando los ojos, pero haciendo un esfuerzo, volvió a abrirlos con dificultades-, también hay…

-Calla y duerme –la cortó Sesshomaru. Y recostándose sobre su cama, muy cerca de la joven, cogió su cola peluda para cubrir la figura de Rin.

-Siempre creeré en usted… Sesshomaru-sama… -dijo Rin antes de abandonar el mundo real y pasar al de los sueños, donde a veces su mente podría mostrarle lo que tanto anhelaba y que no lo tenía en vida.

Kohaku…

En sus sueños podía tenerlo junto a ella, riendo abrazados en algún prado lleno de flores.

.

.

_Al día siguiente…_

Kikyo regresaba de ver a Inuyasha. Sonreía satisfecha porque de no ser por la intromisión de Kagome, Inuyasha la besaría. Ya no tenía duda de que Inuyasha solo se había casado con Kagome, como mera sustitución suya. El original siempre sería irremplazable y eso era algo comprobado al cien por cien.

Ahora el problema radicaba en cómo deshacerse de Kagome.

Había visto y sentido la Shikon no Tama. Quizás podía hacer uso de su poder o quizás podría herir emocionalmente a Kagome alegando que sus poderes de miko eran más débiles que los suyos. Aquella era tan sensible y tan tonta, que seguro que tendrá deseos de regresar a su época.

Claro que antes de eso, tenía que hacer que la joven que estaba con Sesshomaru, le '_permitiera_' volver con el verdadero amor de su vida.

Que se resfriara, era una perfecta oportunidad.

El día anterior ya se había percatado que su resfriado no era tan común como algunos pensarían. Ella sabía qué hierbas usar en ese caso. Le salvaría la vida y tenía que agradecérselo de alguna manera.

Sonrió mezquinamente.

Dejarla ir libre con Inuyasha. Le diría que había hecho el intento de amar a Sesshomaru, pero había sido inútil, ya que los primeros amores jamás se olvidan.

Seguro que abriría una brecha en el corazón de la humana, entendiéndola a la perfección y entonces, por fin estaría con Inuyasha para siempre, como debió haber sido.

El hanyou tenía dos hijos con Kagome. Ya se encargaría de que la quisieran como su nueva madre.

.

Cuando llegó al castillo, casi choca con aquella cocinera youkai. Molesta, no pudo evitar quejarse por ello.

-A ver si andamos con cuidado –la aseveró.

Sin embargo, la demonio no tenía tiempo de responder, siguió con su carrera con la cara alarmada. Kikyo observó que llevaba algo aromático entre sus garras verdes, por lo que dedujo que debía ser la medicina para la joven humana.

Sonrió segura de que eso no funcionaría.

Cogiendo las hierbas que ella misma recogido de camino al castillo, se dispuso a preparar la medicina y la primera parte de su plan.

.

-Aquí tiene, Sesshomaru-sama –decía Miyu nerviosa, mientras observaba cómo la condición de la humana empeoraba por segundos.

Su respiración se había vuelto arrítmica. Se quejaba de tener frío, a pesar de todo el calor que le proporcionaban las mantas, la cola peluda de Sesshomaru y los factores antinaturales de algunos demonios que estaban en la instancia que provocaban con sus poderes. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero desde que había despertado, no dormía nada, como si no pudiera. Todo lo que le daban de comer, lo vomitaba al instante. Y su piel se había puesto más pálida que la de su señor. Y lo que era una tortura para el lord, es que la joven no dejaba de musitar débilmente el nombre de Kohaku.

Molesto y enfadado, Sesshomaru le arrebató la medicina rápidamente. Ya no sabía si quería que Rin se recuperara para que dejara de llamar a aquel indeseable o que se recuperara para volver a ver su cálida sonrisa.

Con cuidado, intentó que Rin bebiera aquel menjunje, pero como las comidas que le habían servido durante el día, la humana lo vomitó al instante, tosiendo en el proceso.

-Kohaku… Kohaku…

-… -que le crispaba escuchar más de diez horas seguidas ese maldito nombre- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! –escupió a todos sus subordinados, amenazándoles con la mirada si no se largaban, los mataba en el sitio.

Y aunque algunos estaban ahí por el bien de la humana, todos, sin excepción, huyeron despavoridos captando perfectamente el mensaje.

Pero es que la paciencia de Sesshomaru había llegado a su fin. Y aunque iba a premiar a su protegida, ahora mismo, en eses instantes, en esos momentos… ¡ELLA ERA SUYA!

Apretando el bol que aún tenía algo del menjunje, tomó la decisión de hacérselo pasar por la boca de Rin fuera como fuera.

-Esas hierbas no le harán nada.

Escuchó las palabras de aquella maldita sacerdotisa. Un buen complemento para irritarlo aún más.

-¡LÁRGATE, MUJER! –bramó.

Haciendo una mueca de burla, Kikyo desobedeció su orden y se adentró en la habitación mientras sostenía un bol con algo en su interior.

-Dudo que ataques a alguien con esa joven delante –señalándola.

Puñalada certera.

Odiaba que esa sacerdotisa le conociera tan bien.

-Y aunque no lo creas, he venido aquí por ella.

-… -después de haber visitado a Inuyasha, que de no ser por su personalidad, lo habría alegado irónicamente.

-Esta medicina es más efectiva que esa tuya. Por su aroma y color, debo suponer que solo se ha aplicado en demonios.

-… -pues sí.

-Aunque la joven tuviera un resfriado común, no le habría hecho efecto, sino lo contrario. Podrías haber conseguido provocar su muerte.

A través de su flequillo, mostrándose impasible ante la mujer, observó como la sacerdotisa se ponía de cuclillas ante la cama donde Rin estaba.

¡ELLA ERA SUYA! ¡ELLA ERA SUYA!

Repetía en alguna parte de su mente una y otra vez como disco rayado.

-Esto no solo la calmara, sino que mañana estará curada. Pero necesito que te vayas.

¡ELLA ES MÍA!

-Aparte de la medicina, necesita pasar la noche sin taparla físicamente. Así que tendré que desnudarla para proporcionarle el calor corporal.

-Kohaku… -clamó la joven en su estado febril.

Y en un movimiento instantáneo y brusco, donde solo se escucharon dos sonidos. El primero, el de un bol caer al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos, donde su interior fue derramado por todo el suelo; y el segundo, el de un sonido seco y el estrepitoso portazo.

¡SUFICIENTE!

Se había dicho Sesshomaru, al mirar la habitación donde ahora se encontraba él con la medicina que le había arrebatado a Kikyo y Rin en su cama, llamando continuamente a Kohaku.

-¡SESSHOMARU! –y debido a que no existían cerraduras en esa época, Kikyo entró airada por haberle cogido su medicina, fastidiándole el plan, y echado de la habitación. Pero después de haber entrado, puso los ojos como platos al ver a Sesshomaru completamente desnudo.

-¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ! –escupió, dándole la espalda.

Y para más sorpresa de Kikyo, vio cómo quitaba todas las mantas que cubrían a la joven, desnudándola, después, con un movimiento veloz de sus garras.

¿Acaso, pretendía darle él el calor corporal?

¿Por qué?

Sabía que el youkai le tenía cariño a la joven, pero…

Y abriendo la boca en forma de O, Kikyo tuvo la respuesta concisa a sus dudas.

Sesshomaru había bebido la medicina y acostándose encima de la joven, se la había dado por la boca, pareciendo más un beso demandante y posesivo que un boca a boca. Quizás por la sutil caricia de las garras de Sesshomaru sobre sus brazos y la semi inconsciencia de la muchacha, donde en su cabeza solo existía Kohaku, que no solo admitió el líquido correr por su garganta, sino que hasta correspondió a aquel beso abrasador.

Sonriendo perversamente, vio que sus planes no estaban del todo arruinados. Se retiró silenciosa de la alcoba, para dirigirse a su propia habitación y dormir sin ninguna preocupación.

Sesshomaru se fue alejando lentamente de los labios de Rin. Era la segunda vez que la besaba. Y por segunda vez, había sido mientras ella estaba semi inconsciente, en un arranque de celos, donde la joven no dejaba de llamar a aquel humano que tanto odiaba.

No le había importado que Kikyo descubriera que por la humana sentía algo más que cariño. Había ignorado cuando la mujer había abandonado la estancia. Para él, ahora, Rin era más importante y el poder disfrutar de su cercanía y de su cuerpo.

Por el momento…

Manteniendo su mente en el presente, Sesshomaru se ocupó de limpiar los restos de la medicina que escapaba de esos labios que habían dejado de llamar a Kohaku y que estaban ahora hinchados por el beso.

Comprobó que su respiración poco a poco se iba normalizando, y de vez en cuando dejaba escapar suspiros.

Su cuerpo seguía frío, pero no tanto.

Le frustraba que la medicina de Kikyo tuviera un efecto inmediato.

Repentinamente, Sesshomaru observó que Rin entreabría los ojos.

-¿Sesshomaru-sama? –pronunció vagamente sorprendida por ser el que tuviera delante, y no Kohaku como en su mente se había imaginado.

-…

Ella le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y después volvió a cerrar los ojos. Su respiración tranquila y sentir su cuerpo relajado y caliente, le indicaron a Sesshomaru que la joven se había sumido en el mundo de los sueños.

Sesshomaru no supo si sentirse aliviado o frustrado. Si Rin se hubiera percatado de cómo estaban, ¿qué habría pensado?

Se asustaría de tenerlo desnudo o se pondría colorada, dándole una pequeña oportunidad de que su presencia la ponía nerviosa, comenzando a verle como el hombre que era y no su hermano.

Qué angustia el sentirse preocupado. Él que siempre había sido un demonio seguro de sus acciones.

-Hay que ver lo que me has hecho. Tú –acariciándole los mechones castaños que caían sobre su cuerpo- una simple y pequeña humana.

Quizás no tan pequeña si observaba el tamaño de sus pechos.

Eso provocó un deseo incontrolable y el moverse ligeramente incómodo. Sus garras comenzaron a bajar por sus costados, deseoso de tocar por primera vez aquel terreno prohibido para cualquier macho.

Era tan suave…

Su miembro se endurecía a cada momento que bajaba y los suspiros que soltaba la muchacha en ocasiones, lo ayudaba.

Dejando una de sus garras sobre su cadera, la otra fue descendiendo sin abandonar el tacto de su piel, hasta llegar a la zona de sus pechos. Sin tocarlos, dibujó su forma.

Rin soltó más suspiros, en señal de que le gustaba. Y sus manos le quemaban, al estar tan cerca de sus partes íntimas. Lo tenía tan alcance que si continuaba, la haría suya, aún en ese estado.

-…

De inmediato, y con grandes esfuerzos, apartó las manos de su cuerpo.

No podía aprovecharse de ella, en aquel estado. Además, quería que ella estuviera consciente de que se trataba de él el que le provocaba aquellas sensaciones.

Pero, aunque su conciencia lo había hecho razonar, su miembro no estaba del todo de acuerdo y palpitaba con fuerza, deseoso de rozarse con la humana.

Quizás debería quitarse encima suya.

A punto de ello, Sesshomaru se vio sorprendido al ver cómo su brazo era retenido por la propia joven.

-No te vayas… -murmuró en sueños… ¿no?

-…

Y nuevamente entre abrió los ojos asomando esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba.

Entonces, ella, ¿se había percatado de que la había estado tocando íntimamente?

-Quédate… -susurró en el mismo tono, tirando más de él.

-…

¡¿Lo decía en serio?!

Pero… ¿y si no era a él a quién veía?

Cerrando los ojos con pesar, quiso averiguarlo.

-Rin –su voz dura de siempre- debes descansar –Kohaku jamás le daría una orden con tanta convicción. Eran como la marca de la casa del inuyoukai.

-No… sin ti…

Y una pequeña emoción lo embargó por dentro, sobre todo, cuando ella volvió a tirar de él, para que volviera a su posición inicial. Los pequeños brazos femeninos lo rodearon lentamente, acariciando con sumo cuidado sus largas hebras blancas.

Kohaku nunca tuvo el pelo tan largo como él.

¡Era a él a quién veía!

No le importó que aún siguiera con los ojos entrecerrados y medio atontada. Ella parecía estar consciente de quién tenía delante y eso era suficiente.

El youkai la envolvió a sus brazos y ella pareció sonreír más. Incluso se movió de tal manera, rozando sus muslos con el miembro aún duro y erecto.

-Rin… -gruñó Sesshomaru. Si ella seguía moviéndose, no podría evitar hundirse en ella, aún en ese estado.

-Por favor… -imploró ella medio drogada.

Y cómo si necesitase un incentivo, Rin se irguió para unir sus besos con los suyos. Un beso donde Sesshomaru no necesito más para corresponderlo con calor y deseo.

Si ella quería, pues él no dudaría en dárselo.

Abandonando sus labios, exploró su cuello con su lengua, a medida que movía su erección sobre su vientre para estimularla.

-Ah… -gemía Rin- Kohaku…

Y su miembro se volvió flácido al escuchar eso.

Sesshomaru estático, observó a Rin cómo había vuelto al mundo de Orfeo con una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara.

-…

Kohaku…

Siempre era y sería Kohaku…

.

Rin despertaba fresca como una lechuga. Aunque tenía la extraña impresión de haber estado durmiendo durante días, nunca en su vida se había encontrado mejor. Aunque eso sí, no recordaba nada durante su estado febril. Solo el fugaz recuerdo de Sesshomaru cerca de ella y el sueño candente que había tenido con Kohaku.

Antes de que el rojo se pintaran en sus mejillas, la joven se sentó y se estiró con una sonrisa radiante. Cuando la manta que la cubría le destapó el cuerpo, se fijó en que estaba completamente desnuda. Con razón había tenido semejante sueño con el humano, se dijo. Mirando a su alrededor, se percató avergonzada que estaba en los aposentos de Sesshomaru.

-Espero no haber hecho nada indebido –dijo con las mejillas pintadas de rojo. Un acto muy irremediable.

Sería mejor volver a la suya propia, ducharse y ponerse algo decente.

Una vez arreglada, bajó las escaleras que comunicaban con el gran salón, donde casi siempre se encontraba Sesshomaru atendiendo las audiencias de sus subordinados. Le sorprendió no verle, todo lo contrario a Lyon y a los demás, que hablaban entre ellas como si estuvieran inquietos por algo.

Los demonios no tardaron en detectarla y ella con una sonrisa nerviosa, los saludó.

-Hola.

-Rin-sama –decía Lyon, acercándose, seguido de otros tantos que la observaban con especial atención-, ¿qué hacéis fuera de cama?

-Tranquilos, que ya estoy bien. Perdón por haberos preocupado.

Pero los demonios la respondieron con una pequeña sonrisa. Los característicos ojos frívolos de aquellos youkais se tornaron bastante confusos, y muchos se miraron mutuamente, como si el otro pudiera resolver un enigma que ellos mismos tenían y que no daban entendido. A no ser…

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Rin perceptiva.

-Rin-sama –se adelantó la cocinera-, ¿por un casual os habéis bañado?

-Pues sí.

Eso lo explicaba todo, pensaron todos los youkais.

Después de que su señor les había echado de su habitación, habían sentido el aroma del deseo y cómo lo mezclaba con la humana. Sus agudos sentidos les había permitido saber que no habían llegado a nada más. Eso les había intrigado. ¿Su señor se había detenido porque la humana no quería o por alguna otra razón?

Y que ahora la joven apareciera sin el aroma de su señor por el cuerpo, les había extrañado. A no ser que la joven se diera un baño, donde el agua ejercía un efecto purificador, eliminando todo rastro demoníaco.

-¿Por qué? –cuestionó la joven confusa.

-Por nada… Por nada…

La respuesta sonaba nerviosa y poco convincente, pero Rin lo ignoró. Temía que eso tuviera relación con lo que había soñado. Y no quería arribar el tema.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Sesshomaru-sama?

-Se encuentra con la sacerdotisa –respondió el demonio león.

-¡¿En serio?! –fue la respuesta emotiva de Rin- ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Cada vez se van acercando más!

Los demonios volvieron a sonreír débilmente. Si la joven supiera que en realidad estaban discutiendo porque la sacerdotisa había descubierto el secreto de su señor y pretendía chantajearle.

De repente, sintieron algo en el aire. Algo desconocido y al mismo tiempo conocido que se acercaba al palacio.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Rin viendo como sus miradas se enfocaban hacia el exterior.

-Alguien se acerca –dijo uno de los tantos demonios.

-¿Alguien peligroso? –inquirió de inmediato preocupada.

-No. Alguien conocido y pacífico –dijo Lyon siendo el primero en reconocer de quién se trataba.

La joven lo meditó durante unos segundos, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de quién podía ser.

-Seguro que es Jaken-sama. Hace tiempo que no lo veo. ¿Es que ha estado fuera por alguna orden del amo?

-Pues sí, pero… -pero ese aroma no era del demonio sapo.

-Ahora mismo salgo a recibirlo con un abrazo que lo ahogue, como castigo –dijo Rin pícaramente.

Y antes de que nadie pudiera interceptarla, Rin salió disparada hacia la puerta de salida.

-Esos no son Jaken y la Honorable Señora –murmuró uno de los demonios, lejos del sentido auditivo de la humana.

En la puerta de entrada/salida, Rin se encontraba entre feliz y frustrada. Feliz de volver a Jaken, y frustrada de no haberle dicho que se marchaba sin habérselo contado.

Aunque, una duda asaltó a la humana.

¿Qué misión le habría mandado su amo, en la que solo Jaken podía ocuparse?

Su duda pasó a ser extrañeza, al divisar a los visitantes.

No era Jaken, sino Kagome y Sango, ambas montadas sobre Kirara.

-¿Kagome-sama? ¿Sango-san? –murmuró acercándose a ellas.

Una vez que el youkai felino tocó suelo, Kagome no tardó en desmontar. Rin advirtió en cómo el rostro de su amiga estaba descompuesto y con los ojos rojos, como si hubiera llorado durante horas sin parar.

-Kagome-sama, ¿estáis bien? –no tardó en preguntar.

-¡Kagome!

Y para más sorpresa de la joven humana, en la lejanía aparecía también Inuyasha y sobre él, aquel bonzo pervertido. Rin pudo ver cómo en el rostro del hanyou habitaba la desesperación.

Él también tocó el suelo y se fue corriendo hacia su esposa.

-Kagome, de verdad… -tocándole el brazo.

-¡Déjame! –soltándose como si el hanyou tuviera alguna enfermedad infecciosa. Con lágrimas y desesperación, Kagome se dirigió hacia Rin- ¡Devuelve a Kikyo al mundo de los muertos!

Rin pestañeó por unos momentos, incrédula de semejante petición tan atroz salida de los labios de Kagome.

-¡Estoy harta de ella! ¡Harta de que se meta en mi relación con Inuyasha! ¡Harta de que me menosprecie! ¡No lo aguanto más!

-¡Kagome! –esta vez fue Sango quién se acercó inquieta-. No te alteres tanto, no es bueno para el bebé –ofreciéndole un abrazo consolador.

Que Kagome permitiera el contacto de Sango y no el del hanyou, deprimió a Inuyasha. Sabía que tenía parte de culpa, pero…

-¡Esperad! ¡Un momento! –interrumpió Rin- Kagome-sama, ¿estás intentando decir que Kikyo-sama está insinuándose ante Inuyasha-sama? –viendo cómo el hanyou bajaba la cabeza culpable, obtuvo su respuesta-. Pero, eso es imposible. Kikyo-sama ha estado todo el tiempo con Sesshomaru-sama.

-¡MENTIRA! –rugió Kagome. Estaba cansada de ver día a día a Kikyo y que no la dejara en paz- ¡ELLA…! ¡TODOS LOS DÍAS…! ¡TODO EL MALDITO DÍA VENÍA! ¡PARA VER A INUYASHA! ¡PARA RECUPERARLO! ¡PARA METERSE CONMIGO!

-Kagome, tranquila –le pedía Sango, dejando que su amiga descargara su llanto en su pecho.

-Eso es cierto –dijo una voz masculina.

Girándose, Rin vio como a aquella escena dramática, se habían sumado Sesshomaru y Kikyo. La miko parecía tener un rostro arrepentido, mientras que su amo estaba inexpresivo.

-¿Es cierto? –preguntó Rin decepcionada hacia Kikyo. Aunque lo escuchara de Kagome, de Inuyasha y hasta de Sesshomaru, no se lo creería hasta que se lo dijera la propia condenada.

-Tú mejor que nadie, deberías entender que los primeros amores nunca se olvidan –respondió. Y aunque fuera verdad, la sacerdotisa fingía compasión ante la única que podría estar de su lado.

Tenía a Sesshomaru atado con lo que sabía y que la joven desconocía, a pesar de que a éste parecía darle igual. Y aunque la intromisión de Kagome no estaba dentro de sus planes, si jugaba astutamente sus cartas, podría conseguir su objetivo.

-Aunque hayan pasado los años, eres incapaz de amar a otro hombre –mirando brevemente de reojo a Sesshomaru con malicia, a lo que este frunció el cejo molesto- porque todavía amas a Kohaku.

Rin bajó la vista ante esa verdad.

-He intentado querer a Sesshomaru, pero no puedo olvidar a Inuyasha.

-¡MIENTES! –gritó Kagome- ¡NUNCA HAS INTENTADO QUERER A SESSHOMARU! ¡SIEMPRE HAS BUSCADO A INUYASHA! ¡A MI MARIDO!

-Él se merece a alguien mejor que una mujer débil que no para de llorar por estupideces –le dijo Kikyo con frialdad- Además, ya te dije que solo has sido una mera sustitución mía. En realidad, Inuyasha todavía me sigues queriendo, ¿verdad?

-…

El hanyou quedó trastocado.

Miró a Kagome que lucía tan vulnerable, tan triste, tan desesperada y luego a Kikyo, su primer amor. La primera que lo había aceptado y querido… pero no por ser hanyou. Kagome sí. A ella no le importaba, ni le seguía importando que fuera mitad bestia. Ella lo aceptaba tal y cómo era, y aunque en ocasiones tuvieran riñas estúpidas, habían compartido momentos alegres y divertidos.

Cerró los ojos con gran pesar y lentamente y controlando su agitación, se arrodilló al lado de su mujer.

-Kagome, perdona por hacértelo pasar mal. Me sentí turbado, pero solo te quiero a ti. De verdad.

Kagome, entre lágrimas, miró a su marido, quién por primera vez parecía tan arrepentido y culpable que pudo apreciar su sinceridad.

Aunque quería decirle osuwari como castigo a su corazón roto, no pudo reprimir querer abrazarlo como disculpas aceptadas. Después de todo, Inuyasha se había convertido en su razón para vivir.

Kikyo quedó sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo. Estaba convencida de que Inuyasha seguía enamorado de ella. Estaba realmente convencida de que el corazón del hanyou le seguía perteneciendo.

Escuchó la mueca de una sonrisa socarrona y de inmediato supo quién era su dueño. Irritada, miró a Sesshomaru con odio. Y sonrió altanera como él, indispuesta a rendirse.

-Tan débil como siempre, Inuyasha –comenzó la sacerdotisa, atrayendo la atención de todos, menos la de Rin que seguía cabizbaja, inexpresiva-. Ahora veo que eres más parecido a Sesshomaru de lo que creía. Él también es débil. Más correcto es decir –mirándole con maldad-, es más débil que tú. Siente un amor enfermizo que no tarda en aprovecharlo, cuando duerme o está enferma.

Y eso consiguió sorprender al grupo de Inuyasha, que ahora miraban al inuyoukai. Éste inexpresivo, comenzó a crujir sus garras.

-¿Vas a negar eso, Sesshomaru? –preguntó la sacerdotisa con superioridad.

-…

Ampliando su sonrisa y prevenida de lo que pretendía, se acercó demasiado a Rin, como si ella fuese su escudo. Un claro mensaje de que si le hacía algo, tendría que pasar por el cuerpo de la persona que más amaba.

-Dime, Rin, ¿a ti no te repudiaría que te hicieran eso? –le preguntó a la muchacha inexpresiva, con sus ojos oscuros clavándose en los del inuyoukai.

¡Vaya qué había conseguido ponerlo nervioso!

Y antes de que Rin pudiera dar una respuesta, Sesshomaru sintió una presencia en el aire.

¡Vaya un momento para aparecer! Se dijo molesto.

Esa presencia fue percibida después por Inuyasha. El que Kirara, que había vuelto a su forma de pequeña gatita, temblara y la inquietud del resto de los humanos, fue algo que perturbó a todos.

Los demonios que habían estado en el palacio, también salieron tras haberlo percibido.

Todos observaron el cielo y vieron como algo se acercaba rápidamente, y al igual que un trueno, aquello cayó ante sus ojos en milésimas de segundos.

La sorpresa del grupo de Inuyasha y de Kikyo fue general, al ver a un demonio mujer tan parecida a Sesshomaru, que podría pasar por su hermana gemela. Junto a ella, se encontraba Jaken con los ojos dándoles vueltas, como si el viajar con esa demonio hembra, resultara difícil.

La recién llegada, con una sonrisa propia de Sesshomaru, evaluó todo lo que tenía. Los demonios subordinados del inuyoukai, no habían tardado en arrodillarse mostrando sumisión. Luego a Sesshomaru que lucía molesto y hasta angustiado, le pareció ver. A una mujer que olía a muerte, al lado de una joven que si su nariz no le engañaba le era conocida. Y luego el medio olor de un inuyoukai y humano mezclados en Inuyasha que iba acompañado de tres humanos. En uno de ellos podía apreciar el poder espiritual. Muchas caras desconocidas, para ella, pero que viendo lágrimas en una humana y la separación en otros, le resultaba evidente lo que estaría pasando.

-Parece que he llegado en el mejor momento. ¿Para eso has invitado a tu madre, Sesshomaru?

Y las bocas se abrieron ante la sorpresa de ver que aquella youkai se trataba de la progenitora de Sesshomaru. Viéndola, ahora entendían que no solo el físico había sido heredado por ella sino que hasta su personalidad.

Kikyo no entendía nada. Y algo le decía que la intromisión de aquella poderosa inuyoukai podría estropearle los planes. Arrugando la frente, siguió metiendo cizaña a Rin que seguía en su mundo.

-Rin, recuerda lo que dije sobre la enfermedad obsesiva de Sesshomaru. Seguro que ha llamado a su madre para que la hechice.

-¡Oh! –dijo Irasue haciéndose la víctima-. Acabo de llegar, desconociendo lo que ocurre y tú, una vida muerta, ¿osas acusarme?

-Los demonios sois todos iguales –acusó valientemente.

-Querida, creo que ignoras con quién estás hablando –amenazó con una sonrisa, preparándose para atacarla.

-Madre, aparta. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo –se adelantó Sesshomaru, con su garra cerca de la empuñadura.

-Vaya, hasta que el demonio enfermizo por fin se ha dedicado a hablar –se mofó la sacerdotisa-. Antes dijiste que no te importaba que ella lo supiera, pero creo que en el fondo no es así y temes que lo sepa y lo que le hiciste ayer por la noche.

-¡BASTA! –gritó Rin de repente.

Levantando la mirada, miró a Kikyo con los mismos ojos que observaba a los demonios que pretendían hacerse con el territorio de Sesshomaru.

-Impresionante –se maravillaba Irasue con una sonrisa, viendo aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los de su hijo. Estaba claro que la inocencia en aquella niña que había conocido años atrás, había desaparecido, o por lo menos en esos momentos.

La joven mirando con odio y repulsión a Kikyo, dio gracias por tener consigo a 'Hikaru'. La empuñó y dirigió su filo hacia la punta de su cuello.

-Mentir no está nada bien, pero no voy a devolverte al mundo de los muertos por ello –escuchar eso, hizo que Kikyo comenzara a sudar frío. ¿Cuándo aquella muchachita inocente se había convertido en una figura femenina de Sesshomaru? Desde que había resucitado la había visto tan sumisa, tan alegre e inocente, que verla tan decidida y dispuesta a matarla, era contradictorio. Ahora entendía por qué en ocasiones, el inuyoukai se sentía tan seguro-. ¡ME PARECE IMPERDONABLE QUE TE HAYAS BURLADO DE SESSHOMARU-SAMA! –acusó con la mente descontrolada. Sin embargo, aún tuvo tiempo de mirar de reojo a Inuyasha, el cual comprendiendo, éste asintió y apartó la mirada de lo que ocurriría.

-¡Si me matas, tú vivirás infeliz sin ese humano que tanto amas y con ese youkai enfermizo!

Y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, y de una sola estocada acabó con la vida de Kikyo.

Inexpresiva, vio como la humana se convirtió en polvo, desapareciendo esta vez para siempre. Apretó la empuñadura. No quería ver morir a nadie más. Incluso se había lamentado cuando Kagura o Sara volvieron al Inframundo. Pero si había algo que no toleraba es que jugara con los sentimientos de su amo. Aún por encima, también lo había hecho con Inuyasha y Kagome. No necesitaba más para comprobar que la presencia de la sacerdotisa dañaba a todos. Y lo peor, acusar a Sesshomaru de enfermizo. Le miró, donde la observaba inexpresivo.

Seguro que estaría enfadado y molesto. Había tenido que soportarla y todo por su culpa. Tenía que pedirle disculpas, pero antes…

Se fijó en Inuyasha quién le ofrecía una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Kagome, como si la muerte de Kikyo no le afectara. Por lo menos, en aquella ocasión, no. Ahora estaba casado con Kagome, tenía dos hijos y uno en camino. Y ahora podían ser felices.

Acercándose, Rin inclinó la cabeza.

-Siento mucho lo que ha pasado. Teníais razón y yo estaba equivocada.

Kagome la miró, y ayudada por Inuyasha y Sango, se levantó para acercarse a la más joven.

-Siempre has tenido buenas intenciones. Además, si hubiera razonado, jamás te habría pedido que hicieras algo tan terrible.

-Es la desesperación, Kagome-sama. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Pero tenía que ser yo quién lo hiciera. Sobre todo con lo que dijo.

En la distancia, Sesshomaru, Jaken e Irasue, observaban al grupo de humanos y hanyou.

-Así que me llamaste para que viera este trágico desenlace –dijo Irasue sin abandonar su sonrisa de autosuficiencia, donde su conversación solo era escuchada por su hijo y el pequeño sapo-. Una escena muy divertida e interesante, teniendo en cuenta que la verdugo ha sido esa niña que iba contigo.

-…

-O acaso me has llamado para que te dé mi bendición –Sesshomaru la miró con los ojos abiertos.

-¿De qué estáis hablando, Honorable Señora? –preguntó Jaken sin entender.

-Lo que dijo esa sacerdotisa era verdad, ¿no es así? Y es esa humana que has criado, ¿verdad? –ignorando al pequeño youkai. Sus orbes dorados estaban clavados en su hijo quién ahora lo miraba severamente. Inuyasha levantó la cabeza boquiabierto, su buen oído le había permitido escuchar claramente la verdad- Has caído más bajo que tu padre.

-Piensa lo que quieras –desviando su mirada hacia el frente, ignorando la impresión de su medio hermano, sus ojos se enfocaban en Rin, quién sonreía felizmente a las dos humanas. Una felicidad que él no le había podido dar y que pronto no volvería a ver… muy pronto-. Pero te he llamado solo porque necesito la Meidou Seki.

-Ahora sí me confundes, Sesshomaru. ¿Para qué la quieres?

E Inuyasha también se lo preguntaba, al tiempo en qué se preguntaba qué diantres era la Meidou Seki.

-… -el youkai cerró los ojos con gran pesar. Los volvió a abrir solo para guardar la sonrisa cálida de su humana. La tuvo suya por años, pero él ya no podía más y era hora de dejarla ir.

Ella notó su mirada sobre su persona. Y tras una leve inclinación hacia Kagome y los demás, se dirigió corriendo hacia él. Su sonrisa e inocencia contrastaban demasiado con la espada sobre su obi rojo y el kimono rosa que le había regalado hace tiempo.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Sesshomaru-sama –dijo inclinando respetuosamente su pequeña figura en comparación con la suya-. Tenga por seguro que no volveré a hacerlo. Puede disponer sobre mí el castigo que desee oportuno.

En ese instante, fugaces recuerdos aparecieron por la mente del youkai, cuando ella le abrazaba en sus estados de depresión; cuando la besaba en su estado de inconsciencia; cuando reía y cantaba; cuando le ofrecía su sonrisa cálida y de cariño…

Había disfrutado mucho. Pero ella lo dirigiría con más afecto hacia otro hombre. Y quería verla feliz, feliz de verdad.

-Rin, no voy a castigarte –dijo con sus ojos tapados, agradeciendo su flequillo que ocultaría la expresión de la desolación. Soltó un fuerte suspiro y dijo lo siguiente, donde todos lo escucharon claramente-. Voy a resucitar a Kohaku.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Y penúltimo capítulo actualizado. ¡Dios! Creo que hasta la fecha ha sido el capítulo del fandom de _Inuyasha_ más largo que he hecho. Pero vamos, tampoco voy a mentir que no he disfrutado escribiéndolo XD. También quería disculparme porque, quería tenerlo para la semana pasada, pero ya veis que fue largo y no pude tenerlo. De hecho, como quería subirlo hoy, está la mitad del capítulo sin corregir. Ya lo subiré de nuevo, cuando suba el último con los cambios realizados.

También hay una buena noticia que quiero anunciar. Como solo falta un capítulo y ando semanalmente actualizando (más del fandom de _Digimon_, porque quiero tener un fic terminado antes de Nochebuena), pues me decía que una semana dos fics (uno de _Digi_ y otra de _Naruto_; y luego _Digi_ e _Inuyasha_) y como esta semana con este me descontroló mis planes, pues después de actualizar _Digi_, volveré a actualizar este de _Inuyasha_, para tenerlo por fin terminado. En resumen, antes de que acabe el año, _En busca de una esposa_ tocará a su fin.

Al fic... bueno, se ha notado descaradamente mi aprecio por la sacerdotisa, ¿no? Lo siento por aquellos que son fans, pero es que sino, no podría seguir con lo planeado. Y ahora la resucitación de Kohaku…

Por otro lado, tuve que cambiar el rating del fic por culpa de este capítulo. No quería que fuera así, pero es que me emocioné.

Y por ahora no digo más, (salvo lo típico de todos los escritores: Gracias por vuestros reviews y espero que os haya gustado) solo el preview del próximo capítulo:

PREVIEW: Kohaku ha vuelto a la vida. Rin está condenadamente feliz, pero para su sorpresa, Sesshomaru le pide que haga su vida con él junto a los humanos. Ella acabará accediendo y se marchará a la aldea de Inuyasha para estar con Kohaku, pero…

'Atori'


	6. La última esposa

_**AVISOS IMPORTANTES**_

**Aviso1: **Capítulo con más de 40 páginas

**Aviso2: **Capítulo doble

**Aviso3: **_LEMON_ e intento de violación

**Aviso4: **Pañuelo a mano para las personas que sean muy sensibles

* * *

_La última esposa_

Voy a resucitar a Kohaku…

Voy a resucitar a Kohaku…

Voy a resucitar a Kohaku…

¡Resucitar a Kohaku!

La cabeza de Rin no paraba de dar vueltas, mientras repetía una y otra vez aquellas benditas palabras.

Resucitar a Kohaku…

¡¿Hablaba en serio?!

-¡¿Vas a resucitar a Kohaku?! –fue la voz de Sango la primera en escucharse con el tono de sorpresa-. ¡¿Lo dices en serio, Sesshomaru?!

El youkai la fulminó con la mirada.

¿Qué razón tenía él para gastar una broma tan pesada? Para empezar, él no era de esos y que aquella exterminadora lo pensara, resultaba una ofensa muy grande.

-Pero -comenzó hablar Rin, logrando que Sesshomaru le prestara toda la atención posible. Más que nada, porque en su tono, no había la emoción esperada, sino todo lo contrario-, eso es imposible –y que Rin pensara lo mismo, le dolía más-. Han pasado muchos años –bajando la vista deprimida- e Irasue-sama dijo en una ocasión que la vida de Kohaku no puede ser salvada.

-¿Kohaku? –repitió Irasue el nombre de aquel exterminador, como si le sonara a chino. Solo hasta que al asociar las palabras dichas por la joven, lo recordó. Con su sonrisita característica dijo- ¡Aah! Aquel muchacho humano que ya estaba muerto.

La falta de consideración por parte Irasue, hizo que algunos la miraran de manera al descubrir a quién había salido Sesshomaru realmente.

-Sesshomaru, ¿es que quieres resucitar a ese muchacho? –dirigiéndose ahora a su hijo-. ¿Para eso me has invitado a tu palacio, después de años sin hablarnos?

Viendo la personalidad de Irasue tan idéntica o peor que la de Sesshomaru, el grupo de Inuyasha podría imaginar las razones del Lord para no dirigirle la palabra.

-Tan confiado como siempre, que no doy entendido porque no has pensado en "_¿cómo piensas hacerlo?"._ Esa jovencita que has mantenido –señalando a Rin- lo ha dicho: Han pasado muchos años y el joven ya estaba muerto cuando lo vi por primera vez.

A cada palabra que Irasue pronunciaba, las esperanzas de Sango y hasta las de Rin, que ingenuamente había comenzado a creer que Kohaku podría volver, se desvanecían completamente. Si la madre de Sesshomaru había conseguido lo imposible con ella, cuando Tenseiga no había podido resucitarla, debido a la norma de resucitar a una persona una sola vez, ¿por qué no se podía aplicar ese imposible a la resurrección de Kohaku?

-…

El silencio prolongado de su Señor, confirmaba más el hecho de que la resurrección de Kohaku solo había servido de castigo para ella. Ilusionarla para darle una patada en el estómago por la imposibilidad absoluta del asunto. El castigo perfecto por parte de un demonio como Sesshomaru.

-Se aplica lo mismo a la sacerdotisa y a las anteriores mujeres que Rin ha resucitado –habló Sesshomaru-. Ellas fueron mujeres que murieron hace años y Rin logró devolverlas a la vida.

Y las esperanzas volvieron a nacer en los cuerpos de la hermana y la amante del muerto, mientras que Irasue entrecerraba los ojos.

-Nunca lo habría considerado como posibilidad, de no ser por Rin.

Entonces, ¿la idea de resucitar a Kohaku venía de Rin? Pero, ¿por qué ahora? Se preguntaban algunos. Desde que Rin había resucitado a Kagura, había pasado mucho tiempo. Y lo más importante, ¿qué pintaba la madre de Sesshomaru en el proceso?

-Puede ser. Pero ese muchacho es distinto y lo sabes, Sesshomaru. Su alma estaba ligada a un fragmento de la Shikon no Tama. Y ahora ese fragmento forma parte de la perla completa. ¿Es que acaso pretendes romperla en pedazos para que la historia se repita?

Y por tercera vez, la desilusión acudió a Sango y a Rin. Aunque estuvieran ansiosas por revivir a Kohaku, no podían sacrificar el bien de la humanidad por alguien querido. Después de lo de Naraku, no querían que los seres que tanto apreciaban, volvieran a sufrir y pasarlo mal.

-Todas las almas, sin excepción, reposan en el Inframundo. Tú que tienes la Meidou Seki, no te supone ningún problema sacarlo de ahí, como has hecho con Rin.

¡Aah!

¿Así que para eso la necesitaba? Aunque más correcto era decir, solo la quería por la Meidou Seki.

Irasue miró de reojo al grupo de Inuyasha. Aunque la gran mayoría la observaban sin entender nada, debido a la ignorancia sobre la Meidou Seki, había una mujer que destacaba y la miraba con ruego y esperanza. Estaba claro que aquella mujer tenía un lazo muy especial con el muerto. La misma que la humana a cargo de Sesshomaru, y que por un instante, el mismo instante en que había visto a Sesshomaru mostrar cariño después de que Rin resucitara por segunda vez, había creído que su hijo sentía un afecto muy especial por aquella humana. Pero, inmediatamente lo había descartado por lo absurdo que sonaba. Sesshomaru, su hijo, era un demonio con cientos de años que le resultaba inimaginable que pudiera interesarse por una chiquilla de siete años sin ningún atractivo, como había ocurrido entre Inutaisho y la hermosa princesa humana Izayoi.

Y viendo el panorama actual, solo le quedaba pensar que su hijo había ejercido una especie de figura paternal sobre aquella joven humana. Eso explicaría la tristeza años atrás y su insistencia de ayudar a esa humana que había criado.

Una sonrisa surcó de sus labios y con toda la naturalidad contestó.

-¿Y si no me da la gana de hacerlo? -si su hijo solo la había llamado por la Meidou Seki, es que desconocía que su falta de atención podría ofenderla y mucho.

-…

Sesshomaru quedó inexpresivo. Desde luego no contaba con esa reacción por parte de su madre. Había esperado que accediera solo por la simple razón de joderle. Desde aquella ocasión donde Rin había resucitado por segunda vez gracias a la Meidou Seki, supuso que dado sus actos expresivos hacia Rin, su madre había descubierto que profesaba unos sentimientos más que afectivos por aquella pequeña humana convertida en casi una mujercita. Por lo que no le extrañaría que le resucitara solo para fastidiarle. Sin embargo, su respuesta cargante le sorprendía. Era como si tomase su venganza sobre algo, sin saber que su negativa podría beneficiarle, porque si él quisiera…

-¡POR FAVOR! –rogó Rin ante la sorpresa de todos, siendo Sesshomaru y hasta la propia Irasue los más impactantes. Jamás se imaginarían que aquella joven agachara la cabeza sumisa, implorando con lágrimas y desesperación- ¡RESUCITE A KOHAKU, POR FAVOR! ¡SI LO HACE, LE JURO QUE ESTARÉ HASTA LA MUERTE A SU SERVICIO! ¡DARÉ MI VIDA SI HACE FALTA! ¡O SI PREFIERE QUE SIGA CON SESSHOMARU-SAMA, LO HARÉ! ¡PERO POR FAVOR, RESUCITE A KOHAKU! ¡SU HERMANA YA LO HA PASADO MUY MAL! ¡Y… yo… también…!

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos, siendo él el primero en afirmar la veracidad existente en esas palabras. Pero una cosa era escucharlo mientras ella dormía, a escucharlo con aquel tono de desesperación y de amargura.

-Rin… -murmuró Sango conmovida.

Irasue observó a la joven humana inexpresiva. Aquella jovencita amaba tanto a aquel joven, que no le importaba dar su vida como pago. Sus orbes doradas se enfocaron en Sesshomaru y la aturdió verlo desconsolado.

¿Sería porque él no podía darle la felicidad deseada a su "_hija_"?

Desconociendo todo y creyendo firmemente que por Rin solo sentía un aprecio paterno, Irasue suspiró con fuerza. Aunque se encontraba molesta porque su tosco hijo solo la necesitaba para su conveniencia, seguía siendo su hijo querido. Y como a cualquier madre, le disgustaba ver a su hijo triste.

-Que se haga entonces.

Y su respuesta fue respondida con júbilo para todos los humanos y para el hanyou que ahí estaban. En medio de aquel júbilo, Irasue no se percató de cómo la tristeza de Sesshomaru se hacía más patente, así como no ver cómo el resto de demonios le sonreían débilmente a la humana que había estado con ellos durante tantos años.

.

Hasta que Kohaku no había abierto los ojos, el grupo de Inuyasha más Rin se habían quedado expectantes y cargando una pequeña parte negativa, donde no creían posible que su resurrección fuese cierta. La emoción de algo tan esperado, hacía que una parte oscura estuviese también a flote. Pero fue ver aquellos ojos oscuros como la noche parpadeando varias veces, para acostumbrarse a la luz del sol, que ante la extrañeza del joven, donde la magia había hecho que creciera hasta estar en su edad natural, que observaba a todos sin comprender nada de nada. Había sido el fuerte y efusivo abrazo de Rin, quién consiguió que olvidara el misterio y centrarse en el estado de aquella joven, que lloraba de alegría por volver a verlo.

Esa alegría unidas a la emoción, lo manifestaban también Sango, su marido Miroku, Kagome e incluso Inuyasha, quién solo sonreía feliz por su amiga. Tenía que reconocer que por una vez, su hermano mayor había hecho una buena acción, donde no solo la joven humana, sino que hasta Sango y el resto, él incluido, le estarían eternamente agradecido. Aunque claro, su agradecimiento no sería tan expresivo como el de sus amigos. Aún tenían su pequeña rivalidad y por puro orgullo, debían mantenerla hasta el final. Por lo que levantó la cabeza para verle y asentir con la cabeza con una sonrisa, pero…

Las orbes doradas de Inuyasha se abrieron por completo mostrando su sorpresa por lo que estaba viendo en su hermano.

.

A una cierta distancia, Irasue y Sesshomaru observaban aquello. La youkai simplemente asomaba una sonrisa de burla por la escena tan dramática que tenía delante y muy propia de los humanos.

-Bueno, Sesshomaru, ahora que he cumplido con tu petición, espero que me lo tengas en cuenta y me invites de vez en cuando a tu castillo.

-…

Irasue solo suspiró. Su hijo seguía siendo tan arisco que en ocasiones le recordaba a Inutaisho en sus años de juventud.

-… -Irasue arrugó los ojos de repente.

Aquel silencio era completamente extraño. Si había resucitado a aquel muchacho para contentar a la "hija" de Sesshomaru, al menos debería darle una respuesta con desprecio. Mirándole de reojo, su expresión solo pudo ser cómo la de su hijastro y murmurar de manera incomprensible:

-¡¿Sesshomaru?!

Ahí estaba el inuyoukai, parado, observando con fijeza a los humanos, concretamente a Rin llorando de emoción, aliviada y sonriendo risueña. Aquella sonrisa de antaño que tanto le gustaba y que solo le dedicaba al joven que había resucitado.

Él también las había monopolizado… pero antes de permitir que Kohaku entrara a su grupo. Incluso, en algunos momentos, había llegado a creer que durante los años en que el humano había estado muerto, había recuperado aquella sonrisa inocente. Pero ahora, viéndola, solo podía pensar que ya nunca más volvería a monopolizarla. Ya nunca sería solo suya. Ya nunca más… … …la volvería a tener en su castillo, escuchándola reír, cantar, oler su aroma…

Por primera vez en su vida, el corazón del youkai estaba tan roto, que no podía controlar su expresión, permitiendo que los demás pudieran verle abatido, derrotado y con la esperanza perdida.

-¿Sesshomaru? ¿Qué te pasa?

Escuchó la voz de su madre intrigada, mientras se acercaba a él. Sin duda, verle así, era algo tan inédito como extraño.

Sin ánimos de hablar con ella, se dio la media vuelta, escapando sus preguntas y de su reproche por haberse enamorado locamente de una humana que no le correspondía, pero sobre todo, se marchaba para no seguir viendo aquella escena donde todo lo que echaba de menos habían regresado por Kohaku.

Que Sesshomaru se marchara, sorprendía enormemente a Irasue. Lo había visto triste años atrás, pero dada su actitud, no lo había mostrado tan abiertamente, y sin embargo, ahora había sido todo lo contrario, dando la perfecta imagen de un cachorrillo abandonado y desanimado.

Como youkai se sentía desilusionada, pero como madre se sentía preocupada. Observó al pequeño sapo y al resto de sirvientes de su hijo, donde compartían el mismo sentimiento que su Señor, mientras miraban a Rin.

¿Por qué?

Y sin desear ser ignorante del tema, cautelosa se fue acercando al pequeño sapo.

-Pequeño youkai –Jaken le prestó atención. La depresión le hizo olvidar cuánto le fastidiaba que le llamara por ese mote-, la resurrección de ese muchacho no parecer alegrar a los youkais de aquí, y mucho menos a Sesshomaru, ¿sabes el por qué?

Jaken bajó la cabeza, la miró por unos segundos y después asintió lentamente. Claro que sabía la razón y además, al igual que sus colegas youkais, imaginaban las consecuencias que traería la resurrección de Kohaku.

.

Sesshomaru observaba el horizonte, tratando de olvidar la escena de Rin abrazando tan cariñosamente a Kohaku, igual que las veces en que lo hacía mientras ella dormía. Mientras que a él, aunque lo hubiera abrazado, no le había brindado ni una cuarta parte de ese cariño extremo.

Soltó una mueca divertida por lo patético que resultaba.

Ahora que la tenía perdida, se sentía celoso. Lo mejor de todo es que si la había perdido, había sido por su culpa. Si se hubiera callado, Rin jamás sabría que existía una posibilidad de resucitar a Kohaku, y aunque viviera el resto de sus años viendo como Rin lo confundía en sus sueños, al menos podría tocarla y seguir escuchando su voz cantarina. Incluso podría obligarla a qué se olvidara del humano y dijera su nombre. Era un poderoso demonio, donde todos le temían. ¿Qué le impedía obligarla a que dijera su nombre y que se olvidara del de Kohaku?

-…

Soltó un gran suspiro al sentir una presencia muy conocida a sus espaldas.

-Si has venido a agradecerme, ya puedes marcharte Inuyasha –le dijo recuperando su tono despectivo y sin dejar de observar el horizonte.

Quería estar solo y no quería que los demás le vieran tan destrozado. Suficiente tuvo con su madre, que no quería que su medio hermano lo viera también y se burlara de él. Sería la gota que colmaría el vaso.

-Te daría las gracias, de no ser por lo que he escuchado –Sesshomaru le miró de reojo, más que nada por su tono de voz, el cual aún conservaba la incredulidad-. Jaken le contó a tu madre que tú… -pero Inuyasha se sintió incapaz de seguir con la frase, porque sonaba muy raro.

-¿Qué yo, qué? –girándose para verlo con frialdad- ¿Qué siento algo especial por Rin? –Inuyasha lo miró con cierta compasión- ¿Acaso has venido a criticarme por haberme fijado en una niña vagabunda como Rin? ¿O acaso has venido a consolarme, ya que tú has tenido dos mujeres en tu vida, querido hermanito? –hablando con un desdén y un despecho, como en sus primeros días de conocerse.

-Al decir verdad, ya sospechaba que le hacías algo raro a Rin. Olía demasiado a ti.

-Porque me aprovechaba de ella –confesó con su tono altivo, como si quisiera ganarse el título de auténtico demonio ante sus ojos-. Ya debes saber que la fragancia una humana que está creciendo despierta los bajos instintos de cualquier youkai.

-Pero nunca le has hecho nada, al menos sin su consentimiento, ¿verdad? –sabiendo de sobra cuánto apreciaba su hermano a esa niña y tras escuchar toda la verdad, supo que Sesshomaru amaba de igual manera o quizás más, como él a Kagome. Por eso, nunca se había aprovechado de más.

-… -mirándole con rencor por esa gran verdad, Sesshomaru volvió a mirar el horizonte.

-Imagino que si has llegado a propasarte con ella, sería cuando ella duerme –solo hacía falta recordar lo irresistible que se ponía Kagome, para imaginar que su hermano también había caído en esa tentación-. Pero como Rin siempre ha pensado en Kohaku…

-¡Silencio, Inuyasha! ¡Detesto tener que escuchar consuelos de tu parte!

-Es que no te entiendo, Sesshomaru. Aunque soy partidario de Kohaku y enemigo tuyo por naturaleza, sé que esa niña te ha cambiado tanto que estoy convencido que si la ves correteando por ahí con Kohaku, tu ataque de celos provocará que tú mismo acabes matando a Kohaku.

-¿Ataque de celos? –repitió inexpresivo al tiempo en que lo miraba fijamente.

-¡Pues claro! ¡¿No irás a negar que si te has marchado, ha sido porque te disgustaba ver a Rin abrazando a otro?!

Sonrió irónico ante otra de las razones por las que se había marchado. Sin embargo, lo que más gracia le daba, es que quién dijera esas palabras fuera precisamente su medio hermano, aquel con el que llevaba peleándose por su naturaleza hanyou.

Parece mentira estar conversando con Inuyasha sobre temas amorosos donde el afectado resultaba el mayor.

-Me disgusta Kohaku –confesó ante la sorpresa de Inuyasha- y su forma de acercarse a Rin, robándome lo que me pertenecía –su sonrisa, su cariño, su alegría, su inocencia…-. Pero Rin le ha escogido y si solo con él es feliz, yo le daré la libertad.

-¿La libertad? –pestañeando varias veces confuso por esas palabras-. ¿Qué quieres decir? –su cerebro trabajó segundos después, con una posibilidad en mente- ¿Es que piensas…?

-¡SESSHOMARU-SAMA!

Y feliz como unas pascuas, ajena a todo lo que Sesshomaru sentía, Rin llegaba tan risueña como cuando era niña. Pasando por el lado de Inuyasha, como si no lo hubiera visto, se paró frente al youkai con aquella sonrisa que Sesshomaru había echado tanto de menos.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama, muchísimas gracias por resucitar a Kohaku! –sin embargo la ferocidad de la humana al hablar, le impedía a Sesshomaru anunciar su decisión- ¡Le juro que siempre estaré en deuda con usted! ¡Haré lo que sea, hasta lo imposible! ¡Ah! ¡Y Kohaku-kun también se lo recompensará!

-No es necesario –cortó bruscamente. Lo que menos deseaba ahora era seguir escuchando Kohaku por aquí y Kohaku por allá. Pero le repateaba que _SU_ Rin se dirigiera a aquel humano de manera tan cariñosa, mientras que a él, seguía tratándole con tanto respeto, como si fueran dos simples conocidos. Vale que no quisiera que le llamara Sesshomaru-kun, porque no quedaba nada bien y le producía grima tanto a él, como a cualquiera que lo escuchara. Pero al menos que le llamara simplemente Sesshomaru como su medio hermano, como la mujer de su medio hermano, como su madre, como las antiguas futuras esposas que Rin resucitó…

-¡¿Cómo que no?! –dijo Rin frunciendo el ceño molesta de que no le dejara pagar aquella deuda. La resurrección de Kohaku significaba la felicidad total para ella y su vida plena, de poder estar con la persona que le había dado la vida y del hombre que amaba.

-Rin –comenzó el youkai con voz firme y autoritaria- te marcharás con Kohaku a la aldea de Inuyasha.

Y lo que Inuyasha sospechaba se convirtió en una realidad. Imaginaba que su medio hermano lo hacía para evitar el sufrimiento de tener que ver a diario a la joven contenta con otro hombre. Si él tuviera que ver a Kagome con Koga, por poner un ejemplo, antes se arrancaría los ojos y se cortaría las orejas.

-¡NO QUIERO! –y para sorpresa no solo de Inuyasha, sino también de Sesshomaru, Rin había contestado tan claramente, como si el marcharse del palacio del inuyoukai le disgustase más que el ver morir a sus seres queridos- ¡NO QUIERO VIVIR CON LOS HUMANOS! ¡QUIERO QUEDARME AQUÍ CON USTED Y LOS DEMÁS! –gritando como una niña caprichosa.

Aunque las palabras eran de agrado para el youkai, Sesshomaru sabía que si solo quería quedarse con él, era por su fobia hacia la raza humana, aunque hubieran varias excepciones, siendo Kohaku el primero de todos ellos. Y de verdad que eso le entristecía internamente.

-¿Piensas arrastrar a Kohaku a este mundo solo por tu capricho de no estar con los humanos? –impasible por el dolor que le provocaba la presencia de ese humano con Rin en su palacio, Sesshomaru estaba dispuesto a convencer a Rin de que debería marcharse. ¿Qué sentido tenía si ella solo era feliz de verdad al lado de ese humano? Él no quería verlo. Suficiente había tenido con todos los años transcurridos donde la joven no había dejado de pensar en él.

-¡No es un capricho, Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Usted sabe cuál es mi razón para no estar con los humanos!

-Pero simpatizas con Inuyasha y su grupo –girándose para darle la espalda-. Lo mejor para ti, ahora que puedes… … …comenzar una vida con… Kohaku, es que tengas la libertad –costaba tanto admitirlo en alto, que aún era un misterio que no lo dijera en un tono despectivo. Odiaba tanto a ese humano por habérsela robado…

-¡¿Y QUÉ PASARÁ CON USTED?! –gritando pero esta vez desconsolada. Ahora ella no se enfocaba en su propia vida, sino en la del youkai. Si estaba viva, era gracias a él, un todo poderoso demonio que despreciaba a los humanos, menos a ella. Todo eso en conjunto, le hacía ver que antes que ella, estaba él- ¡NO PUEDO DEJARLE SOLO! ¡PROMETÍ QUE SIEMPRE ESTARÍA A SU LADO! ¡QUÉ PAGARÍA CON MI VIDA LA VIDA QUE USTED ME HA DADO! ¡MI VIDA LE PERTENECE!

-…

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos. No se esperaba que Rin fuera tan tozuda y solo veía una solución para que ella se largara, y era gritárselo con furia y desprecio, aunque eso supusiera ganarse su miedo y el odio.

Inuyasha, intuyendo la creciente ira de su medio hermano, se adelantó hacia Rin para convencerla.

-Rin escucha, debes entender que tu lugar no está aquí. Tienes una vida por delante y que compartirás con Kohaku.

-Puedo… No –rectificando-. Kohaku-kun y yo podemos hacerla aquí… con Sesshomaru-sama –le dijo con ojos llorosos e implorantes. No quería separarse del inuyoukai y le disgustaba que hasta Inuyasha estuviera de acuerdo, cuando lo normal es no darle la razón.

-… -ver a una mujer llorar no es algo que a Inuyasha le gustase, además, debido al parecido que Rin mantenía con Kagome, la debilidad podían hacerlo ceder.

-Rin –dijo la voz de Kagome, que había aparecido y que había escuchado todo-, escucha, tú eres muy joven y necesitas aprender cosas que los demonios no entienden.

-Pero… -¿Por qué hasta Kagome le insistía?

-Además, Kohaku no está acostumbrado a vivir entre demonios. Ni los demonios pueden convivir con él. Es un exterminador de demonios, ¿lo has olvidado?

-Yo… -agachando la cabeza avergonzada, acordándose de ese pequeño, pero importante detalle-. Pero –aún así, desesperada había hurgado en su mente para darle una respuesta lo más racional posible- pero Kohaku jamás dañaría a Sesshomaru-sama y a los demás. Y yo…

-¡BASTA, RIN! –escupió Sesshomaru tocando límite, con sus ojos cubiertos por su flequillo. Si no lo decía por las malas, Rin no se iría. Ya estaba perdida, por lo que, qué más daba ganarse su temor y su odio- ¡ENTIENDE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE ESTOY HARTO DE TENER QUE CUIDAR DE UNA HUMANA! ¡TENER QUE CUIDAR A UN DÉBIL EXTERMINADOR DE DEMONIOS Y A TODA VUESTRA CAMARADA SERÍA EL COLMO Y UN INSULTO HACIA MÍ! ¡¿NO ENTIENDES QUE ESTOY APROVECHÁNDOME DE LA RESURRECIÓN DE KOHAKU PARA DESHACERME DE TI?!

Escuchar todo eso supuso un gran golpe para Rin. Jamás le había hablado en ese tono y esa novedad la hería enormemente. Pero lo que más daño le provocaba era saber que todo y cuánto había hecho por él, le había supuesto un estorbo. Tan shokeada estaba, que no pudo contener las inmensas lágrimas que acariciaban y humedecían sus mejillas, tampoco notó como Kagome, con suma gentileza, había posado sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Rin, vamos –empujándola con suavidad, mientras le pasaba un brazo consolador. Sabía que el impacto era tan fuerte, que ahora necesitaba de alguien que pasase por una situación similar para entenderla.

Una vez que las dos mujeres ya no se encontraban en el lugar, Inuyasha miró a su hermano, quién había vuelto a darle la espalda, seguramente para ocultar su dolor. Suspirando con fuerza ante lo hecho, solo dijo antes de alejarse él también.

-Te prometo que la cuidaré para que tenga una vida feliz.

Una vida feliz…

Una vida feliz… pero sin él… era el tormento del youkai, donde se sentía tan frustrado, tan impotente, que ya no tuvo ganas de nada.

Incluso, por primera vez en su vida llegó a considerar la posibilidad de morir y maldecirse por su longevidad.

Pero no lo haría…

Tenía muchos años para superarlo… o más bien, intentar superarlo…

Quizás podría superarlo cuando la muerte se llevara a Rin.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando se dio cuenta que aunque tuviera una relación con Rin, solo se daría en unos pocos años. Ella era una humana con un tiempo muy limitado y él un demonio con siglos aún de vida.

Sería una relación muy corta, donde además él tendría que ver cómo envejecía.

Por esa razón, ya no tendría que existir las relaciones entre un demonio y un humano.

.

_Varios meses después…_

Kagome se encontraba alimentando a su bebé a la luz del sol de aquel claro, permitiendo que sus otros dos hijos corretearan libremente ante la atenta observación de Inuyasha, quién estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas a su lado.

Desde que habían salido del palacio de Sesshomaru con Kohaku en su grupo, todo parecía ir sin problemas. Rin, aunque al principio se había sentido destrozada y hasta asustada por tener que vivir con los humanos, poco a poco y el hecho de tener a Kohaku la habían animado bastante. Ellos también, tras lo sucedido con Kikyo, habían afianzado más su amor y Kagome ya no pudo sentir más temores sobre si realmente era un reemplazo de aquella miko o si la quería por ser ella misma. Ni hablar de Miroku y Sango. Aparte de que su matrimonio iba viento en popa, Sango se encontraba completamente feliz de tener a su hermano con ella. Además, según Miroku, era un perfecto canguro para así poder seguir intimando con su mujer.

Y Sesshomaru… había sido el gran misterio de la vida. Lo único que sabían es que Irasue había decidido quedarse en su palacio, pero de Sesshomaru, no volvieron a saber de él. Y aunque Rin parecía haberlo superado, durante la noche se escapaba de la choza donde se hospedaba para quedarse observando con gran pena la luna, como si aquel astro le recordara al youkai.

-Mamá, mamá, mira qué flores más bonitas –le dijo su hija, trayéndole un pequeño ramo silvestre.

-¿Flores? ¡Bah! Si se marchitarán enseguida –dijo con desprecio su primogénito de carácter tan parecido a Inuyasha que le provocaba gracia.

-Pues bien que dices que tía Rin está guapa cuando se queda cogiéndolas.

-Porque ella las coge con mucho cuidado y además, es toda una dama. Por algo estuvo muchos años en un palacio tan majestuoso con tío Sesshomaru.

-Pero no por eso, me convertí en una dama y por eso me echó de allí –añadió Rin apareciendo tras los pequeños.

-¡Tía Rin! –corearon los dos pequeños abrazándola.

Inuyasha y Kagome observaron con cierta pena, como a pesar de haberles dicho aquella broma, la joven sonreía con naturalidad, ocultando la pena que eso le embargaba. El tiempo les había enseñado que frente a ellos se esforzaba en dedicarles una sonrisa, mientras que de noches se entristecía y lloraba amargamente.

-¿Ya volviste de tu cita con Kohaku?

-Así es.

-No habéis estado mucho tiempo juntos, ¿verdad? –objetó Kagome, mientras acomodaba a su pequeño, quién ya había terminado de comer.

-Ya… -sentándose a su lado con la marca en su cara donde denotaba inquietud- Kagome-sama, me gustaría preguntarte algo importante.

Viendo que se trataría de un tema privado, Inuyasha se levantó con pesadez.

-A ver criajos, que vuestra madre no puede atender a todo. Vamos a recoger esas hierbas de una condenada vez.

-¡Jo! ¡Papá! ¡Aguafiestas! –fue la queja de Kyo.

-Ahora que la cosa se ponía interesante –le siguió Izayoi, quién se había acomodado para escuchar el problema amoroso de Rin.

-Vamos –apremió Inuyasha. Aunque fuera un patán para ciertas cosas, podía entender que Rin necesitaba estar asolas con Kagome para charlar cómodamente.

Viendo a Inuyasha marcharse con los dos pequeños, Rin no pudo evitar sonreír entre agradecida e impresionada.

-Inuyasha-sama es muy considerado.

-Sí, bueno… A veces le dan esos ataques de consideración –riéndose brevemente, solo hasta observar que su amiga no parecía compartir el chiste, ya que observaba la marcha del hanyou y de sus hijos con cierta melancolía y nostalgia-. Dime, Rin, ¿qué te pasa?

La joven la miró, donde su rostro pasó a ser inexpresivo y luego, se centró en sus manos posadas sobre sus rodillas.

-Kagome-sama –comenzando a juguetear con sus extremidades superiores-, ¿alguna vez te has cansado o te has desilusionado con Inuyasha-sama?

La extraña pregunta cogió por sorpresa a Kagome, quién viéndola, solo pudo intuir lo que pasaba.

-¿Es que te sientes cansada estando con Kohaku?

-Cansada y desilusionada –confesó.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente con cansada y desilusionada?

-Cansada en el sentido de estar con Kohaku-kun. Siento como si debería forzarme en mostrarme feliz, cuando en realidad, no siento esa pasión que creía. Por eso también estoy desilusionada.

-¿Cómo que "esa pasión que creías"? –repitiendo sus palabras con sorpresa-. Pero, Rin, ¿acaso me estás diciendo que cuando Kohaku estaba muerto creaste un amor ideal con Kohaku?

-Es lo normal… -confesó con cierta timidez, pero viendo la boca abierta de Kagome al escuchar su respuesta positiva, se sintió poco convencida de lo que había hecho- ¿No?

-¡CLARO QUE NO! –espetó alucinada por completo. Su alteración, provocó que el bebé comenzara a berrear con fuerza- ¡Oh! ¡Vaya! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Tranquilo! –acunándolo, mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

-¡Vaya! Yo creía que… -prosiguiendo con más vergüenza por el error en el que había estado creyendo desde la muerte de Kohaku- …que crear una relación en tu mente con la persona querida, se haría en la realidad.

-Rin no estamos hablando de crear historias con dos personajes manejados a tu conveniencia, sino de Kohaku y de ti que fuisteis pareja y tuvisteis vuestros días de relación. Es más normal y lógico recordar esos momentos que crear algo ficticio.

-En realidad… -mirando hacia otro lado avergonzada por lo que iría a decirle-. No llegamos a pasar ni un día como pareja, así que no tuve ningún momento con él.

-¡¿Cómo?! –levantándose bruscamente anonada por semejante revelación-. Pero, supongo que aunque llevarais poco, fuiste tú quién le confesó sus sentimientos, ¿no? –porque sino, no entendería la actitud de Rin durante los años de muerte de Kohaku.

-No… fue él…

Alejados de las dos mujeres, Inuyasha se encontraba con la oreja bien puesta, mientras sus dos hijos recogían las hierbas medicinales. La revelación de saber que Rin llevaba poquísimo tiempo de pareja con Kohaku, siendo además iniciativa del propio muchacho no encajaba en su actitud desesperada que había visto.

Dio gracias a que Sesshomaru no llegara a escucharlo, seguro que se hubiera sentido insultado y más ofendido de lo que estaba ahora mismo.

-A ver, Rin –a Kagome estaba a punto de darle un ataque por la frialdad del sentimiento que tenía Rin hacia el amor. Dejando al bebé en la cesta que estaba a su lado, intentó ir punto por punto para saber dónde estaba el fallo-, antes de que Kohaku muriera, tú solo llevabas un día de relación con él.

-Sí…

-Y él se te declaró y tú lo aceptaste, ¿no?

-Así es…

-Y ahora te sientes cansada y desilusionada con él, ¿no?

-Mucho…

-… -Kagome suspiró, solo había una solución para ello. Tomando aire y soltándolo con fuerza, preguntó- ¿Sentías algo por Kohaku antes de que se te declarara?

-La verdad… es que nada…

-¡¿ENTONCES, POR QUÉ ACEPTASTE LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE KOHAKU SI NO LO AMABAS?!

-Bueno… … …como Kohaku era el único que me conocía y me dijo cuánto me quería, a pesar de cómo era, pensé que estaría bien si le decía que sí.

En otras palabras, si otro macho con esas mismas características, como Sesshomaru, le hubiera dicho que la quería, ella diría inocentemente que sí, porque estaba bien.

Kagome miró a Rin, quién estaba completamente avergonzada de su teoría y que hasta el día de hoy había creído firmemente. Viéndola tan voluble y tan inocente, le hizo recordar que nunca había tenido a nadie, ni siquiera un ejemplo, que pudieran decirle lo que era el verdadero amor. Debió suponerlo cuando quiso resucitar a Kagura y a las otras, porque pensaba ingenuamente que si ellas amaban a Sesshomaru, a Sesshomaru le ocurría lo mismo. Aunque Kikyo fuera la excepción.

Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, podría entender su cansancio y su desilusión. Ella había creado un amor que le gustaría vivir, pero con la persona equivocada.

-Rin, eso no es amor –comenzando a explicarle-. Si aceptas a Kohaku porque sí, te estás engañando a ti misma y provocar lo que te pasa y en consecuencia, dañarías el corazón de la persona que te ama.

-Y entonces, ¿cómo sabes que sientes amor hacia alguien?

-Cuando te preocupas mucho por esa persona y deseas que no le pasa nada malo –al decirlo, recordaba con la nostalgia de la típica colegiala, los momentos vividos con Inuyasha en su búsqueda con Naraku.

-Pero eso me pasa con todos vosotros –siguiendo sin entender el término.

La respuesta vacía de Rin, rompió la ensoñación de Kagome, quién parecía haberse quedado sin justificaciones válidas que la ayudaran a entender.

-Siempre habrá alguien por encima de los demás –y ante su sorpresa, aparecía Inuyasha. No podía seguir quedándose escuchando sin decir nada, así que advirtiéndole a su hijo Kyo que cuidase de Izayoi, regresó al lado de las dos humanas para hablar claramente-. Por ejemplo, si solo pudieras salvar a una persona, ¿a quién salvarías: a Sesshomaru o a Kohaku?

-¡A Sesshomaru-sama, naturalmente!

La respuesta tan rápida y sin vacilar, dejó sin palabras a Kagome. Todo lo contrario a Inuyasha, que habiendo escuchado todo y por todo lo sabido y sentido, sospechaba lo que fallaba realmente. Rin se había mentalizado una relación a su gusto, pero por culpa de su medio hermano al aprovecharse de ella, mientras dormía. Estaba totalmente convencido que ella sentía tan bien aquello, que obligaba a su subconsciente a sustituirlo por Kohaku, porque ella lo había escogido como su pareja.

-Dime una cosa más, Rin, ¿verdad que soñabas con Kohaku y muchas veces te encontrabas en la habitación de Sesshomaru como no debería ser?

-¡Inuyasha! –le reprendió Kagome por la pregunta con segundas intenciones.

-¿A qué se refiere con cómo no debería ser? –repitió Rin sin entender bien la pregunta.

-Por ejemplo, vivir lo soñado como real.

-¡Sí! –contestó con total convicción- ¡Siempre ocurría eso cuando soñaba con Kohaku! Aunque casi siempre era en mi habitación.

-¿Y esos sueños te gustaban?

Kagome contenía la respiración por las preguntas tan descaradas de su marido, pero efectivas, ya que entonces…

-¡Claro que me encantaban! ¡Si hasta me sentía feliz y protegida! Por eso –apagando su tono-, sigo sin entender lo mío con Kohaku.

El hanyou la observó un rato más. Él ya había hecho todo lo necesario y aunque le daría una alegría a su hermano, no sería por iniciativa propia. No sería apropiado y además, ya se encargaría Kagome.

-Marcho, que tengo que vigilar a los renacuajos –volteándose, mientras cruzaba las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Aunque se había quedado de piedra ante la confirmación de sus pensamientos, Kagome no podía creer que su marido cortase ahí el tema cuando todo resultara tan obvio. La propia Rin lo estaba diciendo, pero al parecer algo la impulsaba a no querer aceptarlo.

-¿Kagome-sama? –y la marcha del hanyou no hacían más que confundir a Rin, quién no daba entendido todo aquella tropa de preguntas, como si adivinase todo lo pasado y comprendido para dejarla con la misma duda que tenía al principio.

-Tranquila, aunque no lo parezca, Inuyasha me ha ayudado a entenderte –cogiéndole de las manos con suavidad-. El principal problema es que no has tenido a nadie quién te enseñara lo que es el amor y eso ha llevado a tu confusión –Rin la miró con más interrogante, sin comprender qué había dicho para que todos entendieran su problema-. En realidad, eso forma parte de tu inocencia y creo que esa actitud es lo que a "él" le ha llevado a interesarse por ti.

-¿"Él"? ¿Kohaku?

Kagome negó suavemente con la cabeza y asomando una dulce sonrisa, apretó levemente sus manos y le dijo.

-Como dijo Inuyasha, aunque sea partidaria de Kohaku, tus sentimientos verdaderos son más prioritarios.

-¿Mis verdaderos sentimientos? –volviendo a repetir.

-Tú no lo sabes, porque desconoces lo que es el amor. Pero… -y antes de decirle que ella de quién estaba realmente enamorada, era de Sesshomaru, se detuvo.

.

_-…Pero Rin, ¿por qué no puedes ser tú la mujer de Sesshomaru?_

_Y la pregunta provocó una respuesta silenciosa, con el único sonido de los pajarillos cantando por el cielo despejado. La pregunta había sido tan directa, que hasta dejaba a Inuyasha sin palabras, por no hablar de Rin que la había cogido tan de sorpresa que miraba boquiabierta a su amiga. _

_Repentinamente, y para sorpresa de la pareja, la joven rompió a reír estrepitosamente._

_-Ese es un chiste muy bueno, Kagome-sama –dijo entre risas._

_-¿Chiste? –inquirió la sacerdotisa con extrañeza._

_-Claro que sí. Es inimaginable que yo sea la esposa de Sesshomaru-sama –decía, mientras intentaba contener la risa._

_-¿Y por qué? –insistía Kagome._

_-Porque yo solo amo a Kohaku._

.

La verdad es que en aquella ocasión, debido a su buena respuesta no había insistido más. Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, ella no amaba a Kohaku.

Aunque… pensándolo bien, que se riera tan estrepitosamente, ante la idea no le resultaba muy normal.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Rin ansiosa de que Kagome se quedara tan callada y viéndola tan fijamente le producía incomodidad.

-Rin… -¿por qué te parece tan descabellado ser la mujer de Sesshomaru? Quería preguntarle, pero entonces, ¿por qué no lo hacía?

-¿Sí?

Kagome no dejaba de mirarla y de luchar consigo misma sobre qué pregunta hacer. Si le decía aquello, corría el riesgo de que Rin lo asimilara y pensase que estaba enamorada de Sesshomaru. Pero por otro lado, creía que su inocencia la salvaría a la hora de relacionarlo. Pero, si se inmiscuía en la razón, no corría el riesgo de que se quedara impactada por la noticia y sufriera más, porque después de todo, Sesshomaru la había echado de su vida para siempre. Un auto castigo para concederle la libertad a Rin. Una libertad en la que ella no era feliz.

Suspiró con fuerza, viendo una opción.

-Rin, echas de menos a Sesshomaru, ¿verdad?

-Muchísimo –confesó inmediatamente.

Kagome volvió a suspirar.

-Ve a verle. Él te dará la respuesta.

Rin parpadeó varias veces. Por una parte se sentía emocionada al verle, pero por otra, deprimida, porque él no quería verla jamás. Solo había sido un estorbo en su vida y estaba harto de cuidarla.

-Rin –notando cómo la joven estaba a punto de llorar, seguramente al recordar las palabras crueles del inuyoukai-, olvida lo que te dijo y ve a verle.

-Pero…

-Él te dijo todo eso, para que desistieras de quedarte y vivir tu vida con los de tu especie libre y feliz.

La verdad es que recordaba que se había puesto tan taciturna y peor que una niña pequeña, que entendía que Sesshomaru tocase fondo y le dijera aquellas palabras.

-Tú ve tranquila –la animaba Kagome- porque Sesshomaru también te ha echado de menos, más de lo que te imaginas.

.

Regresar de nuevo al palacio de Sesshomaru suponía dos tipos distintos de perspectiva. Por un lado, estaba el de la alegría inmensa. Poder ver, después de tanto tiempo, a Sesshomaru, a Jaken y a los demás youkais, suponía una emoción tan grande que Rin no podía dejar de caminar. Sin embargo, por otro lado, estaba la controversia, y era la extrañeza y hasta temor. Antes de que se marchara, recordaba que había luz y sus jardines estaban cubierto por el verde manto con sus diversos colores adornándolo. Ahora el castillo estaba envuelto en un halo lúgubre y sus jardines tenían las flores caídas y el verde se había convertido en un verde gastado.

-¡¿RIN-SAMA?!

La voz inconfundible de Lyon la sacó de su ensimismamiento y viéndole cerca de la entrada impresionado por su presencia, hizo que apurara el paso hasta llegar hasta él.

-¡LYON-SAN! ¡¿Cómo has estado?! ¡No has cambiado nada!

Ver al demonio león le producía una sensación de nostalgia y de sentirse verdaderamente en casa.

-¡¿Qué hace aquí, Rin-sama?! ¡Creí que nunca volveríamos a verla! –exclamaba el demonio con la misma emoción que la joven. Aunque para los demonios un par de meses fuera un instante para sus vidas, eso no dejaba que fuese un tiempo que había transcurrido lentamente.

La joven sacando la lengua pícaramente, le sonrió.

-Yo tampoco creí volver, pero Kagome-sama me animó. Después de todo, yo también os echaba de menos.

-¡¿RIN?!

Rin se giró escuchando aquella voz masculina tan gastada que nunca olvidaría. Si con Lyon se había sentido feliz, ver al pie de la entrada a Jaken fue como si hubiera resucitado por tercera vez y poder ver a aquel sapo que, aunque le regañara constantemente, no dejaba de tener su corazoncito.

-¡JAKEN-SAMA! –dispuesta a correr hacia él, pero una tercera presencia colocándose al lado del demonio sapo, la detuvo.

Irasue, la madre de Sesshomaru, fulminaba a Rin con aquellos ojos dorados, tan idénticos a los de su hijo, abrumando a la joven, la cual recordó con absoluta claridad las últimas palabras de su señor.

-¿Qué haces aquí, humana?

Y el tono empleado, ayudaba a revivir aquel terrible momento.

Bajando la cabeza sumisa, se encontró con los ánimos de su amiga Kagome, instándola a ver a Sesshomaru. Además, él tenía la respuesta sobre la persona a quién amaba. Era lo normal, había pensado durante su camino. Después de todo, si había alguien que pudiera conocerla bien, ese era Sesshomaru, el único con el que había estado toda su vida y desde luego, no iba a ponerle punto y final a esa relación.

-He venido a ver a Sesshomaru-sama –declaró con firmeza, levantando la cabeza.

La youkai entrecerró los ojos ante la determinación de aquella muchacha que había lastimado a su hijo, convirtiéndolo en un youkai débil y voluble.

-Sesshomaru se encuentra indispuesto.

-¿Es que le ha pasado algo malo?

En respuesta, tanto Lyon como Jaken miraron hacia otro lado, queriendo aguantarse para no gritarle la verdad.

-Si no, no estaría aquí cuidando su castillo –fue toda respuesta de Irasue.

"Menos el jardín" quería contestarle, pero eso significaría una falta de respeto grandísima.

-El jardín ha sido cosa de Sesshomaru, quién ha prohibido su cuidado –añadió la youkai con naturalidad, como si le hubiera leído la mente, a lo que Rin se abochornó-. Sesshomaru lo ha dispuesto así, parece que no quiere tener nada que te recuerde.

-… -entonces… ¡No! Ni aún así se iba a dejar avasallar- ¡Quiero ver a Sesshomaru-sama! –volvió a declarar- ¡Por favor!

Irasue hizo una mueca con la boca y dijo.

-No puedo permitírtelo –contestó.

-Pero…

-Antes debo añadir un par de cosas. Soy su madre, y aunque no lo parezca, me preocupo por él –pero, ¿eso significaba que después podría verle?-: La primera de todas, no quiero que le hables de lo feliz que eres con ese muchacho llamado Kohaku.

-Pero si en realidad, yo no… -quería contradecirla, pero Irasue era demasiado elocuente.

-Segundo, te prohíbo que le digas que te encuentras a gusto con los de tu especie.

-Pero si no…

-¡Y tercero! –volviendo a acallarla para proseguir-. Quiero que me contestes a esto, ¿qué significa Sesshomaru para ti?

Rin la miró confusa sin entender, porque de repente todo el mundo parecía vincularla con Sesshomaru como si de repente se dieran cuenta de que él era algo muy importante en su vida.

-Sesshomaru-sama es alguien muy importante para mí –contestó sin hurgar en que tan importante era para ella.

-… -la madre la escudriñó con la mirada, como si a pesar de aquella respuesta tan llana, pudiera entenderlo todo. Pudo haber estado equivocada, pero es que le resultaba impensable que un demonio se fijara en una niña humana, por lo que seguro que a la humana le ocurría lo mismo-. Ve a verle –concediendo.

.

Rin se sentía nerviosa, pero más emocionada.

¡Iba a ver a Sesshomaru-sama!

¡Vería de nuevo a Sesshomaru-sama!

Decía una vocecita de niña pequeña llena de ilusión que habitaba en su interior.

Su corazón bombardeaba con tanta fuerza, que le recriminaba por no pasar a sus aposentos, en vez de quedarse parada y debatirse sobre qué decirle cuando le viera. Pues, tenía que recordar que la última vez que se habían visto, él la había echado con un rostro de ira y fastidio, imposibles de olvidar.

Pero Kagome le había dicho que todo aquello había sido una máscara contra su cabezonería, y Rin creería en las palabras de la mujer.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, y dejándose llevar por lo que sentía en su corazón, Rin se adentró en los aposentos del que antes había sido su Señor.

Se encontró al youkai sentado informalmente sobre el alféizar con su mirada distraída puesta sobre el horizonte. Su corazón bombardeó más que nunca. Verle después de tanto tiempo, le producían unas ganas locas de gritar a los cuatro vientos mientras le abrazaba.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama! –siendo lo único en hacer.

Y para su sorpresa, el youkai parecía despertar de algún trance, porque no se había percatado de su presencia hasta ahora.

-¿Rin? ¿Qué haces aquí? –girando a verla, donde en su rostro parecía dibujarse una ligera capa de asombro.

-¡Tenía ganas de verle! –acercándose a él con rostro feliz, denotando en sus palabras la veracidad, aunque también hubiera venido por otra razón.

El inuyoukai agrandó los ojos ante aquella revelación. Analizándola con cuidado, parecía que la humana se encontraba realmente entusiasmada por verle de nuevo. Sin embargo, también lucía más alegre y sin ningún tinte de tristeza en sus ojos. Todo eso por Kohaku, creyó.

Pero ahora estaba entusiasmada por él, se recordaba con prepotencia, teniendo el deseo de ganarle en algo a aquel muchacho que tanto despreciaba.

Pero…

Ella solo estaba de visita.

Pronto volvería con los de su especie… al lado de aquel muchacho…

La arrogancia que se había creado murió de golpe y volviendo a asomar su rostro neutro llegando a la característica de tristeza, Sesshomaru fijó su mirada hacia el paisaje lúgubre, como su corazón y con voz provista de sentimientos, le dijo.

-Ya me has visto, así que puedes marcharte con Kohaku.

-¿Eh? No, si no vine con Kohaku –creyendo que se refería al hecho de que Kohaku había venido con ella-. De hecho, él no sabe que vine a verle.

-… -¿Debía alegrarse por eso o no?

-Además… -titubeando un poco, por lo que Sesshomaru la miró de reojo-… en realidad… también vine por otra cosa.

-…

Es decir, que realmente había venido a verle por esa segunda razón. No podía evitar pensar negativamente y tomar su entusiasmo como una ilusión creada por su cerebro.

-Resulta… -y antes de que pudiera continuar, Rin recordó la advertencia de Irasue: "No mencionar a Kohaku en su presencia". Pero entonces, ¿cómo podía abordar el tema, si no podía contarle su problema coherentemente?

-…

¿Por qué su antigua protegida se había callada? Esa era la pregunta interna del youkai, quién seguía manteniendo su posición. En aquel tiempo que habían estado separados, donde para él parecía ser solo un día, la humana no había cambiado ni una pizca. Seguía siendo igual de abierta y sin importar mostrar su personalidad ante aquellos que la veían y que la tomarían por una loca por sus muecas diversas, como si estuviera hablando consigo misma.

-Digamos que… -comenzó Rin, tras pensar en cómo decirlo, donde solo veía una única forma de comentárselo sin tener que mencionar a Kohaku- no me encuentro a gusto con lo que pensaba.

-¿Con lo que pensabas?

-Así es. Por ejemplo, tuve sueños que me encantaban, pero ni comparación con la realidad.

-… -casi desilusionado por "semejante" problema, Sesshomaru volvió a voltear su mirada-. Los sueños son solo creaciones de nuestro subconsciente, o almacenamiento de recuerdos que deseamos volver a vivir.

-En mi caso es lo primero –sentándose encima de él. Había sido un hábito típico de cuando vivía con él, que no se había percatado de que había provocado tensión en el cuerpo del youkai-. Y eso me produce desilusión. Se lo consulte a Kagome-sama y aparte de dejarme con más dudas, pero con la firmeza de que todos estos años he estado equivocada, me ha dicho que usted tiene la respuesta.

¿Respuesta a qué? Se preguntaba el demonio.

Había estado medio ausente sobre su relato, que no entendía nada de nada. Lo único que sí sabía es que le incomodaba que Rin estuviera sentada encima suya y tan cerca. Seguía oliendo a flores naturales y tenerla tan vulnerable, tan próxima, le invadían unas ganas locas de continuar donde lo había dejado la última noche que ella estuvo en su castillo… concretamente en aquel mismo cuarto, donde la había visto desnuda y que por poco…

-Luego entendí que es verdad –mirándole-, ya que usted es el único que me conoce mejor que nadie. Incluso mejor que Kohaku.

Nombre tabú.

Rin al darse cuenta de que lo había nombrado, se tapó la boca con ambas manos y el deseo de Sesshomaru se esfumó al escuchar aquel nombre tan traumático.

-¡Perdone! ¡Lo siento mucho! –disculpándose desesperadamente, al observar cómo se había vuelto tan inexpresivo que hasta era imposible descifrar qué decían sus ojos, ya que los tenía ocultos tras su flequillo-. ¡Ya me dijo su madre que no quería escuchar el nombre de Kohaku! –siendo algo que le extrañaría, de no ser que estaba más preocupada en que el youkai se hubiera molestado con ella. ¡No quería eso! ¡No quería que Sesshomaru se enfadara con ella!-. Le prometo que no volveré a mencionarlo.

-…

-Es que –colocándose a horcajadas, para poder tenerlo de frente más cómodamente, sin sospechar que, aunque para ella aquello fuese natural, para el youkai no lo era en absoluto-, tengo que mencionarlo porque lo que me pasa tiene que ver con él. Ya que resulta que durante todos estos años estuve equivocada –y como era de esperar, el youkai no decía nada, ya que los comentarios estúpidos sobraban. Eso era lo que Rin pensaba en esos momentos como justificante a su silencio-. Creía que amaba a Kohaku, pero no es así –agachando la cabeza triste y como si buscara consuelo, apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho libre de su dura armadura-. Parece que yo misma me he creado un amor ideal o eso es lo que me dijo Kagome-sama –suspiró con fuerza, mientras sentía inocentemente una de las manos del demonio sobre su cintura-. También me dijo que usted tenía la respuesta sobre a quién amaba realmente. ¿En serio lo sabe? –mirándole directamente.

Sin embargo, Rin se encontró con sus ojos aún ocultos por su flequillo, mientras que aquella mano que había estado en su cintura, subía lentamente por su costado. La joven no pudo evitar sentir un ligero cosquilleo por toda su piel. Cuando pensó que se detendría debajo de sus axilas, aquella gran mano siguió su camino. Subiendo por su pecho, hasta llegar a su cuello desnudo, deteniendo la palma justo en esa zona.

Sesshomaru no solo sentía aquel corazón humano latir locamente, sino que a la agitación de la muchacha, sentía su piel ardiendo ante su contacto. En realidad, desde que Rin le había dicho que no estaba enamorada de Kohaku, admitiéndole su error, había medio atendido a lo dicho después. Saber que durante tantos años le estuvo martirizando por una mentira, lo ponía furioso. Por su culpa, había hecho el mayor de los ridículos y ardía en deseos de hacérselo pagar, matándola. Pero por otra parte, la más instintiva, teniéndola sentada encima de él, de esa manera, vulnerable, a su merced, sin quejarse de esa mano tan provocativa, con sus sentidos humanos reaccionando, lo volvían loco. Irguiéndose un poco de su posición para acercarse a la humana, quién no rompía el contacto visual, siguió subiendo su mano por su cuello. Si quisiera, solo tendría que hacer presión para matarla, así su orgullo herido quedaría salvado. Pero en esos momentos, sus instintos primitivos eran más poderosos que su orgullo. Subiendo un poco más, llegó hasta su mentón y luego a sus labios entreabiertos.

Volvió a detenerse.

Con sus dedos largos y sus uñas afiladas, perfiló aquellos labios tan sabrosos y exquisitos que había probado en más de una ocasión, mientras ella dormía. En sueños, a ella le gustaba, solo porque creía que era Kohaku. Ella jamás supo que los actos que tanto le encantaban, se los provocaba él.

-…

En un movimiento veloz, con la mano que tenía libre, la posó sobre su cintura, acercándola a él tanto como pudiera. La mano que estaba en sus labios, descendió hasta su mentón, guiándola y obligándola a que los labios femeninos chocaran con los suyos en un beso brusco y demandante.

Los ojos de Rin estaban abiertos de par en par, por aquel beso que Sesshomaru le daba. Cuando el demonio paseó su lengua por sus labios, queriendo entrar en su cavidad bucal, Rin dejó de pensar para sentir. Aquel beso le era tan familiar que le encantaba. Sin poder evitarlo, colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, intentando corresponder a aquel beso tan profundo que la ponía a cien. De repente, se sentía muy bien en aquella posición. Una posición, donde sentía algo grande chocar contra su centro y que le producía las mismas cosquillitas que cuando soñaba.

Es más, todo lo que estaba disfrutando y sintiendo, desde ese lado posesivo hasta el hecho de sentirse segura y protegida, eran idénticos a sus sueños con Kohaku. Incluso, podía asegurar que cuando tocaba el cabello de Kohaku era igual de sedoso que el de Sesshomaru, ya que en sus sueños, Kohaku lo tenía suelto. Y en sus sueños, el cuerpo de Kohaku era más grande y musculoso, el doble que el suyo, como el de Sesshomaru.

¡Un momento!

Y Rin detuvo el beso, abriendo los ojos al darse cuenta por fin de todo.

Al quedarse quieta, Sesshomaru también se detuvo solo para mirarla inexpresivamente, sin culpa, sin arrepentimiento, simplemente observaba como ella parecía darse cuenta con quién lo estaba haciendo y quién era el verdadero responsable de que disfrutara de esa manera.

Rin seguía mirando a Sesshomaru como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma. Y ciertamente, en sus sueños, mientras soñaba despierta es lo que había estado haciendo, soñando despierta. Y todo lo que Kagome e Inuyasha le habían dicho cobró sentido en su cabeza.

.

_-Por ejemplo, vivir lo soñado como real._

_-¡Sí! –contestó con total convicción- ¡Siempre ocurría eso cuando soñaba con Kohaku! Aunque casi siempre era en mi habitación._

_-¿Y esos sueños te gustaban?_

_-¡Claro que me encantaban! ¡Si hasta me sentía feliz y protegida!_

.

_-…El principal problema es que no has tenido a nadie quién te enseñara lo que es el amor y eso ha llevado a tu confusión –Rin la miró con más interrogante, sin comprender qué había dicho para que todos entendieran su problema-. En realidad, eso forma parte de tu inocencia y creo que esa actitud es lo que a "él" le ha llevado a interesarse por ti._

.

Entonces… entonces… eso significa que a ella… y él…

Y la amargura que había sentido durante los años de muerte de Kohaku, mezclándose con sus estúpidos intentos de buscarle una novia de Sesshomaru, la hizo percatarse de algo más horrible.

¡Había jugado cruelmente con los sentimientos de Sesshomaru!

Llevándose una mano a la boca por la atrocidad cometida y con la vergüenza rodeándole por todo su cuerpo, se sintió incapaz de seguir tan cerca de él y mucho menos, tener el coraje de verle a los ojos. Las palabras de disculpa murieron en su boca y cobarde, sin saber cómo enfrentar su vergüenza, huyó de sus aposentos sin mirar adelante y sin mirar atrás.

¡Todo este tiempo…!

Y él con gran paciencia y tragándose su orgullo herido, no había dicho nada. Solo sufriendo. Y ella que lo veía, jamás pensó que pudiera ser por su culpa.

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos cerrados.

¡¿Qué había hecho?!

¡¿QUÉ HABÍA HECHO?!

Había sido fría, tonta e ingenua.

Nunca llegó a considerar que Sesshomaru estuviera enamorado de ella, a pesar de las evidencias tan claras. Y lo peor de todo, es que como ella jamás llegó a considerar tal enlace por tantos obstáculos, que no solo lo sustituyó por Kohaku que también lo había ofendido al buscarle mujeres que no amaba.

¡Ella solo deseaba verlo feliz y que no estuviera solo!

¡No quería que estuviera solo como ella, porque le importaba!

¡Porque… hubo un tiempo muy atrás y que había enterrado en que… lo había amado!

En medio de aquel bosque por el que corría, Rin cayó al suelo.

-¡Tonta! ¡Soy una tonta y una estúpida! –se recriminaba, mientras golpeaba con sus puños la tierra con fuerza y desesperación, sin dejar de llorar de rabia y de vergüenza, deseando que la propia tierra se la tragara, deseando haber muerto aquella vez en que los lobos la habían matado. Porque después de que sus ojos se abrieran en una nueva vida que "él" le había dado, lo había visto tan fuerte y apuesto como el príncipe azul de sus sueños. Y eso mismo había sentido la segunda vez que había vuelto a la vida. "Él" siempre había estado en todos sus despertares profundos. "Él" siempre la había observado de una forma tan dulce, que en su mente de niña inocente llegó a pensar que pudiera sentir algo por ella y tener algo juntos. Pero ver su comportamiento hacia Inuyasha, por ser hanyou y compartir parte de su sangre, la hizo caer de su burbuja, escondiendo sus sentimientos, hasta el punto de olvidarlos.

Desconsiderada, tonta, aprovechada e ingenua. Eso es lo que había sido después.

Sentándose, encogió sus piernas sobre su pecho, haciéndose un ovillo, mientras no paraba de desear su muerte.

.

-Pero, ¿cómo pudisteis dejarla ir junto a Sesshomaru, sola? –fue la reprimenda que Sango le lanzaba al hanyou y a su mujer, enfrente del palacio del mencionado, a la espera de ser atendidos.

-¡Rin ya no es una niña y sabe defenderse! –fue la respuesta del hanyou mosqueado.

-¿Y por qué Rin quería ver a Sesshomaru? –preguntó esta vez Kohaku sin gustarle demasiado.

-Pues… ya sabes que le echaba de menos… -respondió Kagome soltando risas nerviosas-. Como estuvo viviendo con él durante su adolescencia…

-Siempre le echa de menos –no pudo evitar murmurar con amargura.

-¡Venga, cuñadito! ¡Quita esa cara! ¿Has olvidado cómo se puso de feliz y contenta cuando resucitaste? –intentaba animar Miroku. Aunque parecía ser en vano y tanto Inuyasha como Kagome temían que el joven descubriera de los verdaderos sentimientos de Rin.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí?

Y después de casi diez minutos, Jaken había aparecido por la entrada con su báculo sobre su mano derecha.

-¡Venimos a buscar a Rin! –Sango, brava como era y defensora incondicional de su tímido hermano pequeño, fue la primera en hablar- ¡Le dijo a Kagome que volvería antes del anochecer y todavía no ha llegado!

-Rin ya no está aquí.

-¡Eso lo supe nada más oler toda la pestilencia de demonios! –alegó el hanyou con desprecio.

-¡¿Estás buscando pelea, maldito hanyou?! –preparando su báculo en modo ofensivo.

-¡Cuando quieras, renacuajo! –colocando su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada, listo para pelear.

-¡Basta, Inuyasha! ¡Tú también, Jaken! –pidió Kagome colocándose en medio.

-Si Rin no está aquí, es porque Sesshomaru le ha hecho o dicho algo malo –murmuró el más joven de todos.

-¿Qué le ha hecho Sesshomaru a Rin? –preguntó Miroku, apoyando la teoría de Kohaku, siendo lo más justificante a que la humana no estuviera en la mansión del youkai.

Y a la contienda de Inuyasha, Kohaku y Miroku contra Jaken, se sumó Sango. A pesar de que el pequeño se encontraba en inferioridad, no retrocedió un paso, aunque eso no dejaba que se sintiera nervioso y frustrado de que ningún demonio de los que allí había, saliera en su defensa.

¿Dónde estaban todos esos cobardes cuando más los necesitaba?

-¡Por favor! ¡Deteneos! –Y Kagome seguía en medio, sintiéndose en parte culpable. Si estaban allí, era porque ella misma había alentado a Rin para que viniera.

-¿Puede saberse por qué hay tanto jaleo, pequeño youkai?

Irasue apareció en escena, con su fachada tan tranquila como despreocupada. Los atacantes del grupo de Inuyasha se sintieron ligeramente abrumados por la fuerza que desprendía el alma de aquella mujer tan parecida a Sesshomaru.

-¡Honorable Señora! –clamó Jaken, corriendo hacia ella y casi escondiéndose tras sus faldas-. ¡Esos miserables quisieron atacarme sin más!

-¡¿Cómo que atacarte sin más?! –repitió Inuyasha alucinado.

-¡Vosotros preguntasteis por Rin! ¡Yo respondí! ¡No estuvisteis contentos con la respuesta y ya quisisteis atacarme!

-¿Quieres callar de una vez, pequeño youkai? –pidió Irasue con su voz tan tranquila, que logró no solo intimidar al aludido, sino también al resto de los allí presentes-. En cuanto a vosotros, si ya sabéis que esa niña no está aquí, ¿puede saberse que más buscáis?

-¡Solo ayuda! –pidió Kagome, la más racional de todos en aquel momento.

-¡Kagome! –exclamaron Inuyasha y los demás, ante semejante petición.

-Tanto usted como Sesshomaru pueden percibir sin ningún problema a Rin –seguía Kagome, ajena al disgusto de sus amigos, por no mencionar el de Inuyasha, ya que prácticamente lo ofendía al no valorar su olfato-. No les estamos pidiendo que nos ayuden a buscarla, solo queremos saber la dirección en la que se encuentra.

-¡Pero Kagome…! –estaba a punto de contrariar Inuyasha.

-¡Cállate, Inuyasha! –le ordenó-. ¡Es más importante la vida de Rin que un estúpido orgullo herido! ¡¿O no, Kohaku?! –mirándole duramente, donde el muchacho iba a contradecirla también.

Pero recordar que la vida de Rin era importante, les hizo ceder y permitir que aquella youkai de rostro frío les ofreciese su ayuda… si ella quería, por supuesto.

Irasue observando la petición y la actitud de la humana, no pudo por más que entrecerrar el cejo. Estaba claro que de todo aquel grupo, la única que se preocupaba de verdad por la humana extraviada, era aquella joven. Incluso más que el joven llamado Kohaku, donde a leguas se le veía molesto de tener que estar en el palacio de su hijo. Aún así, ella no le debía nada a ningún humano, no después de que uno de ellos le quitara y arrastrara a la muerte a su querido esposo.

Estaba por denegar su ofrecimiento, cuando una nota mental acudió a su mente. La muchacha extraviada era importante para Sesshomaru.

Y por lo que había olido en esencia, su hijo se había propasado un poco y luego la muchacha había huido como alma que lleva el diablo. Aunque desconociese los detalles, aquella joven se había escapado por su hijo. Y su estúpido hijo seguía en su sitio, como si nada, donde si algo le llegara a pasar, sería incapaz de seguir viviendo y acabaría en el mismo lugar de su padre, compartiendo el mismo sino.

-Dirección noreste, a casi diez kilómetros.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, Señora! –agradeció Kagome con una inclinación respetuosa de cabeza.

-¡Para ti, Honorable Señora! –la recriminó Jaken siguiendo tras las faldas de la youkai.

Y la gran dama, estiró hacia atrás la mano, golpeando la mandíbula del demonio sapo, callándolo de la manera más rápida y efectiva. Algo que observaron Inuyasha y los demás, entendiendo cuánto se parecía Sesshomaru a su madre.

-Todavía sigo sin entender porqué Sesshomaru tiene a ese demonio tan inepto –murmuró con desdén, agitando su garra para borrar el pequeño rastro de sangre que había quedado tras golpearlo.

Y era cierto.

Era una incógnita muy grande.

Pero ahora no tenían tiempo para averiguar la razón de algo estúpido.

Agradeciendo una vez más, Kagome se montó sobre Inuyasha, mientras Sango hacía lo propio con Kirara, quién retrasada, se mantenía a la espera. Miroku y Kohaku irían corriendo por sus propios pies. No tardaron en perderse a través del espeso bosque que rodeaba el palacio e Irasue suspiró, pensando que su hijo estaba con compañías que rompería los nervios a cualquiera, comenzando por la propia humana que había criado y que amaba con una pasión superior a la de su padre hacia Izayoi o hacia ella misma.

-Quizás no debí dejarlo marchar solo para que se fortaleciera durante tanto tiempo siendo tan joven –expuso con voz de mártir, al tiempo que lo tomaba como una posible razón a esa pasión que su hijo sentía.

.

-Oe, despierta. ¿Quieres despertar?

Escuchaba Rin como alguien le decía, al tiempo en que la movían con fuerza. Por una fracción de segundo, pensó que debido al tono y la brusquedad, debía de tratarse de Inuyasha. Despertando perezosamente, sintiendo sobre sus mejillas la humedad de las lágrimas, vio aquellos pies desnudos y ligeramente oscuros, por culpa de la noche. Medio adormilada, se imaginó que el hanyou y seguramente los demás, habían salido a buscarla, preocupados de que todavía no regresara.

Ahora debía enfrentarlos…

Se decía, despertándose poco a poco…

Pero…

Parpadeando varias veces, completamente desvelada, Rin se fijó que aunque esa persona tenía los pies descalzos, no tenía el pantalón rojo, propia de la vestimenta del hanyou, sino que hasta las rodillas, tenía las piernas desnudas.

-¡Oe jefe! ¡Mira que muñequita más linda he encontrado!

Y desde luego esa voz tan macabra y burlona no se parecía a la de Inuyasha. Levantando la cabeza, se encontró con un hombre casi sucio, pero con ropa de combate y al fondo, llegando con la luz de las antorchas, más hombres como él, aunque el que más resaltaba era uno montando a caballo, y bien vestido…

Rin palideció al reconocerlos.

Aquel hombre que llegaba en medio de los demás, era el mismo demonio que había visto la otra vez. Y aquellos hombres, los mismos subordinados de entonces. Por lo tanto, aquella gente que la había rodeado…

¡ERAN LOS ASESINOS DE SU FAMILIA!

¡SU PEOR PESADILLA!

Incapaz de pensar en nada coherente, olvidándose que había sido entrenada por Sesshomaru, logrando tener algo de fuerza, capaz de enfrentarse a aquellos verdugos, Rin comenzó a temblar de tal manera, que hasta se escuchaba el castañear de sus dientes.

Aquel demonio bien vestido, se bajó del caballo y con una sonrisa arrogante, se dirigió hacia Rin. A cada paso que daba, Rin sentía que su final estaba a la esquina.

¿No era eso lo que había pedido?

Sí, pero…

Pero si tenía que morir, era Sesshomaru quién tendría que ejecutarla, porque su vida le pertenecía y también porque era el perfecto castigo por haberlo humillado.

-Pero mirad que linda criatura acabamos de encontrar –comentó aquel demonio, una vez frente a ella, colocándose a su altura. El resto de los hombres, solo pudieron evitar reírse por el chiste de su jefe-. Y si no fuera porque está toda sucia, diría que es toda una dama –acariciando sutilmente uno de sus mechones.

La cara de Rin no podía estar más blanca. Incluso las lágrimas estaban presentes sobre sus ojos agrandados del terror.

-Pues jefe, si está sucia, ¿no deberíamos considerarla como tal? –preguntó uno de ellos, relamiéndose los labios.

-Podríamos… -tomándolo como una posibilidad sobre lo qué hacer con esa humana, hasta que la observó con atención, como si le resultara familiar. Luego aproximó su nariz, donde Rin, pensando en lo peor, solo atinó a cerrar los ojos-. ¡Pero, esto…! –lo escuchó decir con gran sorpresa. Sin dejar de temblar y con temor, abrió sus orbes castañas- ¡Menuda coincidencia! –levantándose para soltar una gran risotada- ¡Muchachos, a esta chica la conocemos! –y cogiendo una de las antorchas de sus subordinados, la acercó demasiado a Rin para enfocarla claramente- ¡Resulta que esta joven es aquella niña que se nos escapó hace años! ¡¿Recordáis?! ¡Es aquella niña que estaba siendo desesperadamente abrazada a aquella mujer que imploraba con que perdonaran a su querida niña y que luego fue arrastrada por su hermano, para salvarla, muriendo él, en el proceso! –apartando la antorcha, el demonio la cogió de los pelos, para tirarla al centro de la pista, impidiendo alguna posible huída-. ¡Y a pesar de haber recibido las flechas en su espalda, logró salvar a su querida hermanita! ¡Al final tuvo la misma muerte que su estúpido padre!

Escuchar el relato sobre cómo había muerto su familia, la transportó hacia aquel pasado tan doloroso que mezclado con aquel presente, resultaba un verdadero infierno.

-¡Y a pesar de que la estuvimos buscando como locos, la niñita consiguió escapar… para después de tantos años, poder terminar el trabajo!

-¡Genial, jefe! Entonces, ¿podemos hacerle lo mismo que a su madre? –preguntó otro de sus hombres.

-¿Por qué no? Después de todo, huele a demonio. Parece no importarle quién le meta mano –alzando su mano, para mayor horror de Rin, quién se imaginaba un millón de cosas y ninguna buena-. Y es un buen castigo por haberse escapado de nosotros.

Un castigo…

Y Rin pareció acordarse de Sesshomaru…

Y cuando aquel demonio pasó rápidamente su garra, Rin volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama! –llamándolo con desesperación.

.

Antes de que Irasue pudiera entrar al palacio de su hijo, un olor a sangre la detuvo. Observando hacia la dirección en que el grupo de Inuyasha se había marchado, entrecerró el cejo, reconociendo aquel aroma sin dudas.

-¡Pequeño youkai! –llamó la demonio a Jaken, quién intentaba reponerse del golpe-. Ve a avisar a mi hijo inmediatamente. Dudo que ese estúpido que anda en su mundo se haya percatado de que su humana está en peligro.

-¿Ha dicho su humana? ¿Rin? –preguntó repuesto del todo, como si la noticia lo espabilara.

-¡Calla y corre! –ordenó con más fiereza.

-¡Ahora mismo, Honorable Señora! –corriendo hacia el interior del palacio para avisar a su amo.

Aunque a Irasue le disgustara los humanos, aunque no tuviera nada con aquella joven que no había hecho otra cosa que martirizar a su hijo, su hijo seguía queriéndola y si supiera que algo malo le había pasado, a saber de lo qué sería capaz.

.

Inuyasha levantó la cabeza, percibiendo el mismo olor que Irasue hace unos momentos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Inuyasha? –preguntó Kagome.

-¡Huelo a sangre!

Y con eso ya dijo todo, puesto que el resto no hacía falta que entrara en detalles sobre lo que sucedía.

-¡Maldición! –murmuró Kohaku y ante la sorpresa de los demás, como si le hubieran suministrado algún tipo de fuerza especial, empezó a correr más rápido que los demás, adelantándose.

-¡Kohaku! –exclamó su hermana.

-¡Keh! ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡No sabe que allí hay un demonio!

-¿Cómo que un demonio? –preguntó Miroku.

-¡Inuyasha, déjame con Sango y Kirara y sigue a Kohaku!

-¡Pero, Kagome…!

-¡Si voy encima de ti, estaré retrasándote! ¡Vamos, rápido! ¡Date prisa!

Sin replicar más por la veracidad en sus palabras, Inuyasha retrocedió unos pasos hasta situarse al lado de Kirara y sin abandonar la carrera, Kagome fue traspasada de la espalda de Inuyasha al lomo de Kirara con la ayuda de Sango. Después de eso, Inuyasha comenzó a correr rápidamente, dejando a sus amigos atrás.

-¡Esperemos que lleguen a tiempo! –decía Miroku preocupado.

Kagome también lo deseaba, porque en parte, se sentía culpable de todo aquello.

-Rin… aguanta…

.

.

Sentirse en el infierno era poco. Debido al miedo, su cuerpo pareció haberse quedado quieto, como una muñeca. Sin poder defenderse y sin poder gritar, Rin permitía como aquellos energúmenos, utilizaran sus afiladas armas contra su cuerpo, rasgando su kimono y provocándole heridas superficiales, donde aquellos hombres lo hacían con el único propósito de hacerla sufrir, antes de ir a lo que querían y que se evidenciaba en sus apestosas caras. El jefe de aquel grupo de bandidos, se encontraba cómodamente sentado sobre una piedra, bebiendo del vino que habían robado en la aldea anterior, tras matar a sus aldeanos y observando con una sonrisa de satisfacción lo que sus vasallos le hacían a aquella joven.

-¡Qué curioso! ¡No se queja! ¡Debe de gustarle el sado! –agregaba uno con tanta malicia que más que mirarla a la cara, observaba aquel cuerpo con descaro.

-¡Será por haber estado con un demonio! –comentaba otro, bebiendo del cántaro, donde más de la mitad se escurría por su barbilla. Una vez terminado de beber, se acercó a ella con su espada en mano- ¿Qué pasa, mocosa? ¿Es que no has encontrado humano que sepa montarte que buscas a los demonios para que lo hagan? –acariciando las partes visibles de su cuerpo.

-¡Ju! Es que un demonio sí que sabe complacer a sus hembras –dijo aquel demonio y tiró el cántaro donde bebía el vino- ¡Y si le gusta lo fuerte, así se lo daré! ¡Traédmela!

Y el que la manoseaba, la arrastró con intenciones de llevársela hasta su jefe.

Pero, de repente a aquel humano se le cambió la cara, ante el desconcierto de los demás y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-Pero, ¿quién…?

.

-¡HONORABLE SEÑORAAA! –gritaba Jaken, saliendo a su encuentro.

-¿Qué ocurre, pequeño youkai? ¿Ya avisaste a mi hijo?

-¡No pude, Honorable Señora! –jadeando cuando estuvo ante ella-. ¡Sesshomaru-sama no está en sus aposentos ni en el palacio!

Extrañada de no haberse percatado de su marcha, Irasue quiso asegurarse de que el demonio no se equivocaba.

-¿Estás seguro de que no está dentro?

-¡Segurísimo, Honorable Señora! ¡Incluso he preguntado al resto de los sirvientes, pero nadie sabe de él!

Y el olfato afinado de la youkai la hizo ver que era cierto. Sesshomaru no estaba en palacio, sino que había acudido…

.

La caída del hombre que arrastraba a Rin a junto de su jefe, provocó que todos se enfocaran en el causante. Rin también lo hizo. Y la sorpresa en todos fue grande.

La persona que había atacado a su compinche era nada más y nada menos que un jovencito adolescente. Jadeando, supuestamente por alguna carrera que había hecho, llevaba en sus manos el arma del crimen, manchado de sangre.

Rin a pesar de ver a Kohaku, quién había acudido a su rescate, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de decepción.

Sesshomaru no había acudido a ayudarla, como había hecho siempre.

¿Sería ese parte de su castigo? ¿Olvidarla para siempre?

Kohaku observaba a Rin, la cual le devolvía la mirada en una extraña mezcla de miedo y sorpresa. Pero lo peor para el muchacho era ver el estado en el que se encontraba. Apretando su hoz contra demonios, se encaró valientemente contra aquellos monstruos indeseables.

-Un estúpido humano –murmuró el demonio, levantándose de la piedra-. Parece dispuesto matarnos por haber abusado de su amiguita –mencionó divertido-. Démosle una lección –entrecerrando los ojos.

Para sorpresa de Kohaku, vio como aquel, que era el líder, había alargado sus dedos, convirtiéndose en afiladas cuchillas.

-¡¿No eres un humano?!

-¡Muy tarde para darte cuenta! –abalanzándose hacia él con suma rapidez.

-¡Viento cortante!

El ataque de Inuyasha obligó a aquel demonio a retroceder y a observar con cierta rabia al recién llegado.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha sido eso? –balbuceaba atónito uno de los humanos.

Inuyasha con Tessaiga preparada, se posicionó al lado de Kohaku, dispuesto a dar guerra a aquellos mercenarios.

-¡Keh! Parece que vamos a tener problemas. Todos los que hay aquí son humanos y tenéis suerte de que no pueda mataros. ¡Pero tú! –señalando con el filo de la espada- ¡Tú eres un demonio rastrero que está condenado!

-¿Qué estoy condenado? –repitió como si le hubiera contado un buen chiste-. ¿Y eso me lo dice un hanyou?

-¿Un hanyou? –mencionó otro de los humanos a su servicio.

Inuyasha arrugó la nariz y dejó descansar su espada sobre sus hombros.

-Un medio demonio –le explicó aquel demonio-. Aunque tenga una espada de demonio, un medio demonio jamás podrá contra un demonio puro. Y aún tiene la caradura de decir que estoy condenado –mofándose.

-Me parece que no has entendido lo que te acabo de decir –añadió Inuyasha con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Aparte de que no soy un hanyou cualquiera, y el que hayas atacado a esta humana te convierte en demonio muerto para muchos, en especial para uno.

Aunque hablase enigmáticamente, Kohaku comprendió enseguida que la mención especial era referida a Sesshomaru. Entonces supo, que al igual que él, de los sentimientos del inuyoukai hacia Rin. El muchacho apretó la hoz fuertemente, intuyendo que si Inuyasha lo sabía, entonces Kagome también. Y Kohaku supo la verdadera razón por la que Kagome instó a Rin a que viera a Sesshomaru. Pero, el que Rin se hubiera marchado, ¿significaba que le espantaba saber la verdad? Sería demasiado bonito para que fuera real. Pero…

-¡Rin! –la llegada de Kagome y del resto, donde se enfocaban directamente en la joven, lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Y entonces, se regañó a sí mismo por haber pensado en esas cosas en aquel momento- ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Estás bien?! –exclamaba Kagome espantada de cómo estaba.

Y por el rostro de Rin descendieron lágrimas. Todos sus amigos habían venido. Pero él no.

-¡Rin! –viéndola así, Kagome la abrazó dulcemente.

-¡Malditos! –murmuró Sango, quién al igual que Miroku se unieron a Inuyasha y a Kohaku- ¡¿Cómo podéis hacer una monstruosidad así?!

Y el comentario de la exterminadora, pareció ser un halago para aquellos humanos, quiénes sonrieron lascivamente.

-¡Eh, jefe! ¿Qué tal si matamos a esos tres críos y nos quedamos con las mujeres?

-¡Será por encima de nuestro cadáver! –amenazó Miroku furioso de que alguno de aquellos tocara a su querida esposa.

-Que así sea –dijo el demonio, siendo las palabras de inicio de la batalla.

Aquellos humanos se lanzaron en tropel sobre Inuyasha y su grupo. El hanyou, saltando ágilmente por encima de ellos, llegó hasta donde estaban los caballos de los bandidos y cogiendo uno de los kimonos que tenían guardados, seguramente para venderlos y obtener dinero fácil, se lo lanzó a su mujer.

-¡Kagome! –la sacerdotisa, entendiendo, cogió aquella prenda para colocárselo a Rin. La noche era muy fría y aunque Rin parecía desentender el clima, eso no quitaba que a la mañana tuviera consecuencias.

Luego de pasarle la prenda, Inuyasha volvió a saltar y encarar al demonio en un uno contra uno. Sin embargo, aquel demonio parecía no gustarle los enfrentamientos directos, ya que se situó entre sus vasallos para que fueran a por el hanyou.

-¡Mierda!

El demonio viendo como el resto de los aliados del hanyou sabían defenderse, pero se ocupaban más de mantener a sus subordinados inconscientes que matarlos, imaginó que mientras estuviera rodeado por ellos, aquel hanyou no se atrevería a volver a lanzar aquel ataque demoníaco.

-¡Maldición! –perjuraba Sango, dándole a uno con su boomerang, dejándolo inconscientes- ¡Son demasiados!

-Si pudiéramos… -decía Miroku esquivando el ataque de una espada- eliminar a su jefe…

Y es que parecía haber adivinado su punto débil, y eso fastidiaba tanto a Inuyasha como a los demás.

Kagome tampoco se libraba del ataque, pero Kirara se encontraba a su lado para protegerla. Entonces, le llegó una idea a la cabeza.

-Kirara, protege a Rin –le dijo, a lo que la gran gata asintió.

Mientras que Kagome comenzó a trepar por el árbol más cercano.

Solo podrían derrotarlos si mataban a su líder. Y solo había una forma de hacerlo. Dando gracias a llevar consigo su arco y sus flechas, Kagome llegó hasta una rama lo suficientemente gruesa y que pudiera soportar su peso. Cogiendo sus armas, se centró en apuntar a aquel demonio, donde a diferencia de otros contra los que había peleado, no era tan rápido. Podría darle. Podría…

Pero aquel demonio se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, y antes de que pudiera disparar la flecha, se vio sometida a su ataque.

-¡Kagome!

La sacerdotisa pudo esquivarlo, pero la rama también fue víctima de su ataque y Kagome comenzó a caer con gran peligro.

-¡Kagome! –gritó Inuyasha, dirigiéndose hacia ella rápidamente.

Kagome fue salvada por su marido por los pelos. Pero estando todavía en situación crítica, no contaron con que los que estaban inconscientes, volvieran a levantarse y rodearan a todos con el peligro de que si hacían un movimiento en vano, la espada de atrás les atravesaría el pecho y luego la siguiente.

-¡Mierda! –maldijo Inuyasha, con un brazo protegiendo a Kagome.

-Parece que todo acaba aquí –dijo victorioso el demonio-. Si hubierais tenido más sangre fría y matado a mis hombres, no estaríais así. Ese es el mayor problema de los humanos, vuestro estúpido y débil co… -y el demonio se detuvo bruscamente, al ver como misteriosamente uno de sus hombres había caído muerto. Luego otro y otro. En ese momento, Inuyasha sintió un aura bien conocido y se giró viendo sobre el mismo árbol donde había estado Kagome a…

-¡Sesshomaru!

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron como platos que antes de que pudiera girarse, ya tenía al youkai delante de ella, donde su cuerpo le impedía ver a aquellos indeseables que la habían hecho sufrir.

-Sessh…

-Rin, cierra los ojos –fue la orden del youkai.

La orden de Sesshomaru fue escuchada por todos, quiénes intuyendo lo que pretendía hacer, fue Kagome la que se adelantó a gritar.

-¡No lo hagas, Sesshomaru!

Pero sus palabras habían sido en vano, porque en cuestión de segundos, Sesshomaru con su látigo de luz se deshizo con suma habilidad de todos los humanos, dejando expresamente a aquel demonio, que se había encontrado oculto sobre uno de sus vasallos y que ahora mostraba signos de terror ante el poder de aquel demonio, que lo miraba con tanto odio, como si hubiera cometido una atrocidad donde lo había involucrado directamente.

¡La humana! Dedujo.

Pero jamás pudo saber la razón, porque de repente vio aquel demonio en cuatro y después ya no sintió su corazón respirar.

Ver aquella carnicería no era agradable para Inuyasha y los demás. Kagome no había podido evitar esconder su rostro en el pecho de Inuyasha, mientras que el resto, evitaban por todos los medios no mirar aquel atrocidad y a su verdugo. Un verdugo que miraba aquello con total inexpresividad. Desde el momento en que había sentido el olor a sangre de Rin, no había tardado en volar hasta llegar donde estaba. Sin embargo, había sido una sorpresa descubrir como aquel muchacho que amaba a _SU_ humana, había llegado con una rapidez asombrosa, donde los sentimientos del muchacho eran iguales a los suyos. Pero Rin no lo amaba, ella misma se lo dijo. Y a juzgar por cómo se había marchado después del beso, seguramente a él tampoco.

La miró de reojo, donde no había acatado su orden y seguía con los ojos abiertos, puestos sobre su figura. Sus lágrimas acariciaban sus mejillas y le miraba boquiabierta. Lo peor era su vestimenta original, completamente rasgada y que era cubierto por aquel kimono que alguien le había puesto por encima. Así es como la recordaría. Porque si ella no le quería, no iba a obligarla, como tampoco sobrepasarse con ella, aprovechándose de su fuerza como demonio. Jamás lo haría porque… la amaba y solo quería que fuera feliz, aunque eso fuera con otro. Igual que ella había pretendido hacer con él.

Volvió a mirar al frente y sin decir palabra, emprendió la marcha a paso calmado.

-¡Ah! –murmuró Rin, levantándose, pero instantes después, se vio rodeada por Kagome y los demás.

-Rin, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Kohaku.

-Ya ha pasado todo –le decía Kagome.

Pero Rin apenas escuchaba, estaba más centrada en la dirección en la que Sesshomaru se había marchado.

Marchado…

¿Y por qué tenía la extraña sensación de que si lo dejaba marchar no lo volvería a ver?

¡No!

¡Otra vez no!

Esta vez, dijera lo que dijera, no se rendiría. O se quedaba con él o moriría.

Ignorando las frases sobre su estado, Rin se levantó y corrió en la misma dirección en la que se marchaba Sesshomaru. Sabía que eso ocasionaría daño en Kohaku; sabía que algunos como Miroku y Sango no lo verían bien; y sabía que Kagome e Inuyasha la reñirían por lo que tenía en mente, si se quedaba con él. Pero no podía dejar las cosas así con Sesshomaru. No le importaba haber visto con sus propios ojos la auténtica naturaleza del demonio que era. Pero tenía que darle las gracias por haber venido a ayudarla; tenía que confesarle sus sentimientos, aunque sonase falso, después de lo ocurrido; pero era por eso, que lo seguía, para quedarse con él y pedirle que la castigara como él lo viese oportuno.

A los pocos segundos, logró ver su espalda y con una sonrisa imposible de ocultar.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama!

El youkai se detuvo, pero no se giró, sino que volvió a caminar.

-¡Espere, por favor, Sesshomaru-sama!

Volviendo a correr desesperada hasta poder darle alcance.

-¡Espere, por favor! ¡Por favor, no se vaya! –corriendo más- ¡Yo quiero darle las gracias y pedirle perdón!

Sesshomaru volvió a detenerse, como si sus palabras le sorprendieran, pero eso no bastó para que se girara y le hablara. Todo lo contrario, siguió su camino.

-¡Por favor, Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Le ruego que al menos me escuche! ¡Sé que todo lo que hice estuvo mal y le herí en todas las formas posibles al creer que estaba enamorada de Kohaku! ¡Por eso no busco su perdón, porque no me lo merezco! ¡Por eso le pido que me castigue, aunque eso suponga que mi muerte!

Y ahora no solo consiguió detenerle, sino que además, obtuvo el efecto deseado, que la mirara con ligera sorpresa.

Rin también se detuvo y jadeante, lo miró con súplica.

-Soy consciente de que le he humillado y he jugado con sus sentimientos descaradamente. Y no busco su perdón, solo quiero que me castigue por mi osadía. Sea lo que sea, lo aceptaré sin ninguna queja, se lo prometo.

-…

Sesshomaru la observó de arriba abajo. Parecía ser sincera en sus palabras y estar enteramente sometida al castigo.

Sea lo que sea, repitiendo en su mente aquellas palabras, mientras observaba el atuendo debajo de aquel kimono que ayudaba a que no pasase frío y a tapar su cuerpo.

Sin ninguna queja, le había dicho.

Una sonrisa maligna surcó en sus labios durante unas décimas de segundo.

-Sígueme –le ordenó.

Si quería castigo, castigo iba a darle.

.

Rin caminaba detrás de él como víctima que llevan al matadero. Desde el momento en que Sesshomaru le había ordenado que la siguiera con una voz glaciar, no había podido evitar pensar que de lo enfadado que estaba, el castigo sería terrible.

No tenía derecho a quejarse. Ella misma se lo había buscado, así que, fuera lo que fuera, tragaría sus quejas y se sometería sin llorar. Después de todo, el sufrimiento que le había ocasionado a Sesshomaru había sido largo y tortuoso.

¡Te lo mereces por aprovechada!

Le decía una voz en su interior.

Silenciosa, Rin se percató de que se estaban acercando hacia un templo, que a juzgar por su aspecto oscuro y siniestro, parecía estar abandonado.

Allí es donde la estaba llevando para su castigo, un lugar donde nadie podría verles y apartado de toda civilización.

Entraron en aquel templo de paredes y puertas ligeramente gastadas, donde en su interior el frío se hizo más patente que afuera, por lo que Rin se abrigó más con aquel kimono que tenía puesto por encima.

-Quédate ahí de pie –volvió a ordenar el demonio, mientras que él seguía caminando.

Tiritando tanto de miedo como de frío, Rin dejó la mente en blanco sin querer en teorizar sobre qué castigo le impondría Sesshomaru en aquel lugar tan alejado. Lo vio llegar hasta el fondo y girándose para estar frente a frente, el youkai se sentó cómodamente.

Ahí comenzaba el castigo y suspiró con fuerza, preparada para recibirlo del ser que tanto amaba.

-Rin –la llamó después de unos lentos y tortuosos segundos. La joven le sostuvo la mirada, prestándole toda la atención deseada-, es verdad que me has humillado. Tú, una simple humana sin ningún renombre, has conseguido más que cualquier enemigo contra el que me he enfrentado –la acusó con severidad.

-Lo sé –agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

-¿Acaso crees que al pedirme que te castigue, vaya a ser compasivo y acabe perdonándote?

-¡No! –levantándola para volver a verle- ¡Claro que no! ¡No busco eso, enserio!

-Entonces, ¿a qué se debe tanta sumisión a que te castigue? Ignoraba que fueras tan masoquista –se burló.

-Usted lo ha dicho, le he humillado y… -volviendo a bajar la cabeza- e hice daño a la persona que realmente amaba.

-¿Qué me amas? ¿Qué estuviste confusa? –repitió con desdén-. ¿Quieres decirme que todo lo que sufriste y lloraste por aquel humano era falso y ahora por unos cuantos besos que te di, descubriste que en realidad estabas enamorada de mí?

-Así es… -contestó con timidez y el rojo cubriendo las mejillas.

-En otras palabras, que durante todos estos años estabas enamorada de mí y ni te habías dado cuenta, pero sí creías estarlo de Kohaku.

-Sentía algo muy especial por usted… -confirmaba- Pero como usted era un demonio… Odiaba a los humanos… Odiaba a los hanyous… Y yo era una niña con una diferencia grande de edad… No quise ilusionarme más y… enterré esto que sentía…

-Para sustituirme con Kohaku.

-… -la respuesta no podía ser más que obvia.

-Realmente es deprimente –murmurando para sí mismo-. Un youkai de mi categoría interesado en una niña como tú, hasta el punto en que despertabas mis bajos instintos. Pero podía controlarlos, porque odiaba que pensaras que quién te provocaba todas esas sensaciones era Kohaku –acusándola con más frialdad.

-… -más vergüenza sobre la muchacha.

-¿Sabes cuántas noches me calentabas y me la bajabas al llamarme Kohaku?

-…

-¿Tampoco sabes cómo me sentía de humillado al ver que habías escogido a mujeres de tal calaña para mí?

-…

-Y ya que estás tan dispuesta a recibir un castigo, comenzaré por aquellos momentos que me calentabas y luego me apuñalabas al confundirme con aquel mocoso.

Rin levantó la cabeza y lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados, mirándole con tanto odio que parecía matarla. Estaba claro que con su acto equívoco, los sentimientos que Sesshomaru había tenido por ella, habían muerto.

Y dolía… dolía más que la sentencia que le había impuesto.

-Te aviso que no pienso ser condescendiente, Rin –apoyando una mano sobre su mejilla, para observar sus reacciones con especial atención-. Voy a cobrarme todos esos momentos, hoy, una y otra vez. También, mañana, pasado y así, hasta que me canse. Y será como yo quiera. Si te doy duro, aunque llores, no pienso detenerme. Si te pido cosas que te resulten repulsivas, te obligaré a que lo hagas. ¿Aún sigues dispuesta a recibir el castigo?

-… -cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de marcharte, porque después de lo que me has dicho, ya no tengo nada más pendiente contigo.

-Pero marcharme significaría no volver a verle. Y Kagome-sama y los demás, harían lo imposible para animarme. Eso provocaría un pequeño gramo de felicidad que no me merezco.

-¿Insinúas que prefieres someterte al castigo, sin importar que solo te esté usando para después dejarte tirada o para que te mate cuando estés inservible?

-Mi vida… -mirándole con determinación- desde el principio siempre le ha pertenecido. Así que… puede disponer de ella como usted quiera.

-… -una respuesta que le complacía- ¡Quítate el kimono que tienes debajo y mantén el que tienes puesto por encima!

La soga ya estaba sobre su cuello. Mirándole, sin pensar en nada excepto en él y con sumo cuidado, Rin comenzó a quitarse el kimono que tenía rasgado. Primero se desató el obi verde que lo rodeaba, lo único ileso.

Una vez en el suelo, el kimono rasgado pasó a convertirse en una especie de manto como el que llevaba por encima. Se lo quitó, donde la prenda aterrizó en el mismo lugar que el obi.

Una vez que estuvo con aquel kimono que tenía por encima, Sesshomaru podía apreciar perfectamente su feminidad, así como las formas donde estaban sus senos. Sus pezones se habían erizado al contacto con el frío y seguramente, también por miedo.

-Acércate y siéntate a mi lado.

Rin acató la orden. Sus pies desnudos caminaron sobre aquel suelo cubierto de piedrecitas, que le provocaban un ligero dolor sobre la planta, pero ninguno se compararía al que sufriría en cuestión de minutos.

Sentada a su lado, esperó pacientemente a la siguiente orden.

-Aligérame las ropas.

Soltando otro suspiro, Rin se acercó y con dedos temblorosos los colocó en ambos pliegues de la parte superior, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería con aligerarlo. Si quería que le quitara toda la ropa o solo dejarlo medio vestido. Optó por la segunda opción. Si quería que lo desnudara, ya se encargaría de ordenárselo.

Volvió a suspirar con fuerza y lentamente y con cuidado, comenzó a desatar el lazo del pantalón para poder sacarle la prenda superior y así que su pecho estuviera más al descubierto. Una vez hecho, se ruborizó al ver su cuerpo musculoso y bien ejercitado. Resultaba curioso, cómo cambiaban los actos, una vez que descubres los sentimientos hacia la otra persona, pues esa no era la primera vez que lo veía medio desnudo y viceversa.

-Ahora, siéntate encima mía y trata de excitarme.

Y si pudiera los colores la invadieron totalmente. Sus dos peticiones eran demasiado provocativas para ella. La primera, debido al momento en que él la había besado, había sentido su miembro duro bajo su kimono, provocándole un millón de sensaciones familiares, las mismas de su sueño. Y la segunda, porque su experiencia en ese campo solo abarcaba la que había tenido durante sus sueños… con él, podría decirse…

En un acto totalmente desprevenido, Sesshomaru la cogió bajo las axilas y la colocó encima suya, exasperado de que no hubiera acatado su orden.

-Si estabas dispuesta a cumplir tu castigo, cúmplelo y no me hagas esperar estúpidamente –su amenaza tan fría como sus ojos, la hicieron temblar. Definitivamente, había perdido todo rastro de amor que había sentido por ella. Otro castigo que se sumaba- ¡Muévete! –ordenó con fiereza, al ver que volvía a quedarse quieta.

Sentada sobre él, Rin se acomodó, imaginando que si su feminidad hacía contacto con su miembro, a través de la tela del hakama, lograría encenderlo. Y al sentirlo grande y duro, por sus sueños, supo que ya estaba bastante excitado. Centrándose en ese punto, Rin comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sin perder el contacto. No sabía si estaba haciendo efecto en él, pero en ella, lograba las mismas sensaciones que en su sueño y que unos grititos quisieran salir de su garganta, clamando su gusto por aquello.

-Solo así no me haces nada –murmuró Sesshomaru en un tono neutro.

Y Rin le miró. ¿Eso significaba que quería que lo besara? Pero viéndole el pecho y recordando su petición anterior, imaginó lo que quería. O eso, o es que estaba jugando con ella como parte del castigo para hacerla sufrir.

Guiándose por sus pensamientos, Rin comenzó a acariciar aquel pecho tan tonificado y tan perfecto, que muchas matarían por tocarlo. Y ahí estaba ella, tocando el fruto prohibido por culpa de un castigo. Un castigo que no le parecía tan terrible, después de todo.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse agresivas para la humana. Con una mano sobre la cabeza de Rin, la estampó contra su pecho de forma violenta.

-He dicho que así no me provocas nada. Y di algo, que con Kohaku, gritabas su nombre como una zorra en celo.

¡Ahí estaba el castigo! La soga sobre su cuello, comenzaba a apretar con fuerza.

-¡Usa tu boca de una vez! –demandó con su rostro todavía pegado a sus pectorales.

Tampoco es que tuviera que pensarlo como algo desagradable, ¿no? Era Sesshomaru y no ninguno de aquellos bandidos o aquel demonio que la habían sometido.

Pensando en positivo, Rin acató su orden sumisa. Sacando su lengua comenzó a lamer aquellos pectorales fríos que a su contacto, comenzaron a subir y a bajar a un ritmo acelerado. Escuchándole respirar por la boca, Rin supo que debería estar gustándole, así que trabajó aquel fuerte pecho con su lengua y con sus manos, sin dejar de hacer fricción contra su miembro.

-Sigues… callada… -protestaba el youkai con voz entrecortada- ¿Acaso… estás… pensando en…?

-¡Nunca, Sesshomaru-sama! –interrumpió Rin. Si decía aquel nombre, seguro que le sentaría mal- ¡Solo pienso en complacerlo y que disfrute como desee!

-Pero estás muy callada. ¿Es que tengo que incentivarte? –preguntó con toque malicioso, arrimándola más a él.

-Pues… -¿Qué contestar en esas circunstancias?

-¡Voy a enseñarte cómo se hace! –exclamó en amenaza, quitándole la única prenda que cubría parte de su desnudez.

Y en un arrebato, los pechos de Rin se vieron cubiertos por la boca y por la mano del youkai, provocando un grito agudo en la muchacha por el contacto de sus colmillos y uñas afiladas. A pesar de la sensación punzante, y el pequeño hilo de sangre descendiendo por su piel, la boca y la garra del demonio hacían un trabajo realmente increíble. Su cuerpo que seguía subiendo y bajando, ahora lo hacía con más intensidad, profundizando lo más que pudiera, mientras se frustraba en que aquel miembro no entrara dentro de ella. Lo anhelaba. Quería que algo amortiguara ese cosquilleo que tenía en su entrepierna.

-Sessh… shomaru… sama… -gimiendo su nombre inevitablemente. Aunque sus colmillos y sus uñas rozasen su piel haciéndole ligeros raspones o el sangrado, el pensar en aquello desde otra perspectiva, la ponían caliente y la hacían olvidar que aquello era un castigo. Que solo la estaba usando para satisfacerse. Que eso solo era simple y puro sexo.

Y cuando su feminidad tuvo la atención deseada, Rin suspiró divinamente, clamando el nombre del demonio una y otra vez. La mano que tenía libre, la usaba para estimularla hábilmente, donde la humana volvió a moverse a su compás, tomando los hombros masculinos como soporte para poder ir más rápido.

Sintiendo tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo, comenzó a moverse más rápido de lo habitual…

Repentinamente, tanto las garras que la acariciaban expertamente como la boca del demonio, se detuvieron bruscamente, dejándola tan necesidad que estuvo a punto de quejarse de que continuara, de que terminara, de que no la dejara así.

-Si tanto lo deseas –separándose un poco, lo suficiente para contemplar su rostro cargado de rabia, por haberla dejado así-, busca otra forma para calmarte.

Aunque hubiera más de una opción, Sesshomaru estaba interesado en saber qué haría. Era parte del castigo, lo reconocía. Pero al separarse de esa manera, se castigaba él también, al tener aquella erección todavía sin ser atendida como era debido.

Aunque le hubiera gustado ver cómo la humana se debatiría sobre cómo hacer, movió su cuerpo disimuladamente, de manera que su erección volviera a chocar contra la intimidad empapada de Rin.

Fue como si se percatara de ello, que Rin lo vio como única alternativa en esos momentos. Dirigió sus dedos hacia su hakama con la intención de liberarlo, pero antes, lo miró como si eso estuviera dentro de las posibilidades.

-Si lo quieres, tendrás que metértelo tú sola.

La idea era un tanto macabra, sobre todo porque era la primera vez de Rin. Pero era un castigo, ¿no? Y ya dijo que no iba a tener contemplaciones con ella.

Para su sorpresa, Rin no desistió de su tarea y liberó aquel miembro erecto, al tiempo en que lo admiraba golosamente.

¡Interesante!

Y torpemente, como si no supiera bien por dónde meterlo, como si el agujero de su feminidad fuese demasiado pequeño, Rin intentaba por todos los medios, metérselo.

Quizás porque al sentir la punta vacilante en su entrada, le irritaba, o porque quería que el castigo fuese inolvidable, que Sesshomaru, sin previo aviso, la empujó hacia abajo. Su expresión al sentir las paredes estrechas rodeándole deliciosamente su miembro contrastaba con la cara que tenía Rin.

Le había dolido mucho. Y hasta había comenzado a llorar de dolor. Pues su miembro había tocado fondo en ella.

A las fosas nasales del demonio le vino el aroma de sangre.

¡Ahora sí que era toda suya!

Entonces el demonio se quedó sorprendido, cómo a pesar de que le dolía, Rin comenzaba a moverse arriba y hacia abajo, de una manera tan tortuosa que le encantaba.

-¿Está… está… a su gusto? –preguntó, mientras seguía lo que le decía el instinto. Sí que dolía. Dolía, a pesar de que estaba tan mojada, que el miembro de su señor resbalaba de manera que se escuchaba los sonidos que estos provocaban. Pero aquel miembro era demasiado grande y gordo para aquella cavidad tan pequeña que tenía. Aún así, si Sesshomaru le había hecho, dio por sentado que era parte del castigo, por lo que tenía que seguir complaciéndole.

-… -sin palabras, Sesshomaru solo observaba el esfuerzo que Rin realizaba. El mismo esfuerzo que había visto de pequeña para poder sobrevivir a su lado. Cerrando los ojos, volvió a mostrar su rostro impasible-. Aún… -pero dios, la sensación de poseerla de esa manera era increíble- sigues… sin usar tu… -¡Maldición! Perjuraba el youkai para sí mismo. Quedarse quieto sin moverse y dejar que Rin lo llevara sola, era una completa tortura, porque para él sus movimientos eran muy lentos- tu… boca…

Y lo fulminó cuando usó como única alternativa sus labios contra los suyos, besándolo con la misma pasión que hace unas horas.

¡Ya no pudo más con aquel ritmo!

Empujándola para que quedara bajo de él y colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas, Sesshomaru comenzó a embestirla con una ferocidad que sorprendía a la humana y que se quejaría de no ser por el beso que ahora llevaba Sesshomaru, donde le impedía articular palabra. A eso, se le sumó las garras calientes de Sesshomaru apretando sus caderas con fuerza. Rin olió a quemado y sintió su piel ardiendo. Entonces supo que Sesshomaru estaba usando sus garras venenosas contra ella.

Quería quejarse. La estaba lastimando a un grado mayor. Quería apartarlo, sacarlo de encima. Dolía cómo entraba y salía de ella, como si la estuviera desgarrando; ardía su vientre bajo como si tuviera llamas sobre ella, danzando sin que nadie pudiera apagarlas.

-¡Sigues siendo una hipócrita! –insultó Sesshomaru- ¡Dijiste que no te quejarías y lo aceptarías todo con sumisión!

Recordar sus propias palabras, hizo que Rin se detuviera. Dejó de intentar resistirse y Sesshomaru volvió a atacar sus labios y a embestirla cada vez más fuerte.

Dolía todo, sentía que iba a morir. Lo sentía porque ya conocía a la muerte.

Y el mismo demonio que le había dado la vida, se la arrebataría en ese momento. Y antes de caer, sintió un líquido espeso recorriendo su interior y que se escurría hacia fuera.

.

.

Sentía su cuerpo desnudo, pero no frío. Aunque sí dolorido, en especial de cintura para abajo y su espalda. Rin comenzaba a desperezarse, tomando nota sobre el lugar y cómo estaba. El amanecer se colaba a través de una de las puertas abiertas y ella se encontraba acostada sobre el suelo, con el kimono intacto cubriéndola. Sentándose, sintió un pinchazo que la hizo encorvarse.

¿Eso significaba que no estaba muerta?

Sintiendo el frío de la mañana, Rin intuyó que no.

Pero… ¿Y Sesshomaru?

Lo buscó con la mirada y sin hallarlo en el interior, divisó parte de su silueta en el exterior.

Suspiró aliviada. Aunque dejarla sola, ahí tirada, habrían sido un complemente perfecto para su castigo, el que estuviera, la dejaba un poco más tranquila.

Rin hizo un sobreesfuerzo por levantarse e intentando no quejarse del dolor que sentía sobre su feminidad, se colocó el kimono encima y se acercó al inuyoukai.

Lo encontró con su típico rostro inexpresivo cara al horizonte y desnudo de pecho para arriba. Cuando se giró, sus ojos no cambiaron ni un ápice.

-¿Qué haces levantada?

-Ahm… ¿Molesto si estoy aquí?

-Haz lo que quieras –dijo volviendo a mirar al frente-. Pero por la tarde seguiremos.

-Lo sé –soltando una gran bocanada de aire con fuerza-. Le prometo que esta vez no me quejaré si me hace daño.

¡Masoquista!

¡Era una masoquista!

Le decía la voz de su subconsciente.

Pero Sesshomaru también había aguantado el dolor que le había causado durante años. Le recordaba la voz de la razón.

¡Estúpida! Le recriminaba su subconsciente.

Durante los días siguientes, Rin sufría de los abusos sexuales del demonio. A cada día, algo nuevo se sumaba, y más fuerte y duro, como le había prometido, le estaba dando. Sin embargo, nunca faltaba sus garras venenosas sobre sus caderas, quemándola tanto por dentro como por fuera y las corridas del lord en su interior.

Con el paso del tiempo, Rin comenzaba a creer que una nueva vida estaba naciendo en ella. Kagome se había ocupado de explicarle de dónde y cómo se hacían los niños. Pero, no sentía ningún síntoma de los que su amiga le había explicado, ni siquiera algo dentro y eso que ya habían pasado tres meses.

.

Fue a partir de la décimo sexta semana, que las cosas dieron un giro completamente inesperado.

Como todos los días, Rin despertaba cansada de la sesión de sexo que el día anterior Sesshomaru le daba como castigo. Y como siempre, su bajo vientre dolía por las embestidas rápidas y feroces que le hacía. Sin embargo, últimamente había empezado a sobrellevarlo e incluso a mantener aquel ritmo incansable que parecía tener su señor.

Era un demonio después de todo, y ella una débil humana.

Suspiró con fuerza, sin querer recordar cómo había estado viendo su verdadera naturaleza últimamente. Fijándose en el mismo sitio del exterior, Rin esperaba ver a Sesshomaru mirando el horizonte. Sin embargo, esta vez no encontró silueta. Extrañada y hasta asustada, Rin ignoró el dolor punzante que le provocaba su bajo vientre y sin pararse a colocar el kimono por encima, buscó a Sesshomaru por todas partes.

-¿Sesshomaru-sama? –mirando afuera con más atención.

¡Nada!

Creyendo que ya se había cansado y que la había dejado abandonada, supuso un gran dolor para Rin, quién ya tenía sus ojos impregnados en lágrimas.

Aunque fuera un castigo, preferiría morir que vivir sin estar a su lado. Podría estar permanentemente soportando aquella tortura, que al menos, podría verle y disfrutar de su presencia en las mañanas en las que él no le hacía nada. Solo mirar el horizonte, mientras ella estaba sentada a su lado, ocultando la felicidad que le embargaba aquel momento.

-¡¿Sesshomaru-sama?! –volvió a llamarlo, mientras recorría el perímetro que rodeaba el templo.

Desesperada, comenzó a correr, rogando de que estuviera al otro lado de la esquina, el único que quedaba por ver.

Y lo encontró…

Pero…

No de la forma que le hubiera gustado…

Con los ojos en blanco y sin ningún sonido que su garganta pudiera emitir, Rin se fue acercando a Sesshomaru, quién estaba postrado en el suelo con una herida sobre su pecho y con sus dos espadas poderosas a un lado. Ignoró ambas katanas. Para Rin era más importante ver que aquel cuerpo estaba como la primera vez que lo conoció, al borde de la muerte, pero que con descanso y sin necesidad de sus cuidados, había logrado sobrevivir. Así es como tenía que ser ahora también, se decía, mientras las lágrimas acariciaban su rostro, negándose a creer que él… que Sesshomaru…

-No… no… -murmuraba temblorosa.

Cuánto más cerca estaba, más claro veía la profundidad de la herida y el rostro blanco del lord, con un hilo de sangre cayendo por su labio inferior que estaba separado del superior. Con su cabeza virada hacia un lado y sus ojos rojos, Rin lo veía cada vez más idéntico como la primera vez.

Entonces, estaba vivo, ¿no?

Sentándose sobre sus piernas, Rin tragó saliva antes de acercar sus dedos temblorosos hacia su piel.

Solo estaría herido, entonces ella lo cuidaría y volvería a castigarla hasta matarla y…

-¡No! –pero cuando sintió su piel helada, Rin dejó los condicionalismos y desesperada, comenzó a agitarlo- ¡Sesshomaru-sama, por favor, despierte! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO SE MUERA! -¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?- ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ABRA LOS OJOS! –llorando a lágrima perdida, notando como el aire no salía de sus fosas nasales- ¡NOOO! ¡USTED NO! ¡SOY YO LA QUE DEBERÍA MORIR, NO USTED! ¡NOOOO! –llorando desconsolada sobre su pecho.

Es entonces, cuando se percató de Tenseiga. Ella podía usarla, sabía usarla. Sin más, la cogió e intentó concentrarse para ver a los guardianes de la muerte.

-¡Por favor! –implorando al no ver ninguno. Se concentró con más ahínco, pero nada. Siguió sin ver nada- ¡POR FAVOR! –creyendo que su falta de visión se debía a que no se concentraba como era debido, Rin comenzó a blandir la espada de un lado hacia otro, con la esperanza de acertar a ciegas. Pero el color de Sesshomaru no cambió y Rin se rindió ante lo evidente. Cayó de rodillas como peso muerto, lamentándose de su muerte con la espada en mano.

Sesshomaru había abandonado el mundo de los vivos. No había llegado a construir su imperio. No le había podido reconstruir su orgullo al terminar su castigo. Y ya no lo vería nunca más.

-Nunca más… -no podía soportarlo. Eso sí que no. Cuando Kohaku había muerto, había tenido el consuelo de Sesshomaru, la persona que tanto estimaba y que lo pondría por encima de todos. Pero ahora, sin él, su vida no tenía sentido.

Con la mirada perdida, observó a Tenseiga. No viviría más de un minuto sin él. Si él había muerto, ella también lo haría.

Depositó a Tenseiga debajo del cinturón de su señor, como símbolo sagrado y majestuoso y que no debería mancharse con su sangre. Cogió a Bakusaiga, agradeciendo que estuviera ahí, la miró con una sonrisa triste, viéndola perfecta para su decisión. Antes, volvió a mirar a Sesshomaru por última vez.

-Sesshomaru-sama, siento muchísimo todo lo que le hice –acariciando su rostro por última vez-. Debido a mi insistencia de castigo, nunca tuve la oportunidad de pedirle perdón como tenía que haber sido. Aunque no serviría de nada. Pero ya dije que aceptaba lo que fuera, porque le amo y le he amado en todos estos días que he sido mancillada cruelmente por usted. ¡Soy una tonta que incluso pasándolo mal me sentía feliz! –cerrando los ojos, intentando asomar una sonrisa feliz, la última que le dedicaría-. Y porque usted ya se ha ido, que no puedo vivir en esta vida sin usted. Usted es y ha sido mi todo, mi vida y mi alma. Ojalá pudiéramos volver a aquel día en que lo vi como el príncipe de mis sueños y no ignorar lo que sentía hacia usted –pero eso solo era un sueño, una ilusión-. Y pensar que no verle, ni en el otro mundo… -llorando de disgusto- ¡No puedo! ¡Me duele mucho! –abrazándole nuevamente, pero esta vez con cariño y amor siendo también la última vez. Separándose, viéndolo con gran atención, se irguió y probó sus labios por última vez. Lo último de lo último.

Apretó la katana y sin pensar en nada más, se la clavó en la zona del pecho y cayó muerta sobre él.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V

EPÍLOGO

Rin movía sus párpados ligeramente. Se sentía cómoda, demasiado cómoda. No recordaba sentirse así en sus anteriores muertes. De hecho, no recordaba que pudiera sentir algo después de muerta.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un techo de color blanco. Estaba tapada y más abrigada que cuando había estado en aquel templo. De hecho, se sentía bien de salud, sin ningún dolor en su bajo vientre ni nada.

Recordar la causa, hizo que recordara al causante.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama! –sentándose. Entonces se percató que el lugar donde se encontraba eran sus antiguos aposentos, cuando vivía en la mansión del demonio.

-Por fin despiertas –pronunció una voz femenina cargada de frustración.

Rin se giró y para mayor sorpresa se encontró con Irasue, la madre de Sesshomaru.

-Has estado durmiendo casi cinco días –levantándose con la intención de dirigirse a la puerta. Corrió la puerta, donde ahí estaba postrado uno de los tantos sirvientes de su amo-. Que traigan eso.

El youkai asintió al tiempo que hacía una reverencia.

-¿He estado dormida? Pero creí que había muerto… -murmuraba Rin sin entender nada de nada.

La mujer se giró para mirarla con gravedad.

-Los amigos de mi hijastro te encontraron y te salvaron a tiempo –Rin se sintió disgustada por ello. Pero… si a ella la habían salvado…

-¿Y Sesshomaru-sama? ¿Él también…? –preguntaba esperanzada, dejando ahí la pregunta.

-… -la youkai la miró con frialdad.

-¿…se ha salvado…? ¿Verdad?

Pero dada la mirada acusatoria que le lanzaba, parecía que la pesadilla aún seguía bien viva.

-¡No…! ¡NO! ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! –volviendo a llorar desconsolada.

No era justo que ella viviera y que él estuviera muerto. Se suponía que debía ser al revés. Se suponía que los demonios vivían tantos años, que podrían cuidar a sus descendientes durante más de treinta generaciones.

-¿Honorable Señora? –hablaban al otro lado de la puerta, como si pidieran permiso para pasar.

-Adelante.

Rin no se fijó en las youkais que habían entrado con un traje de gala, blanco con detalles rosas con bordados de flores en verde. Parecía casi una mezcla de los ropajes que Irasue y Sesshomaru portaban, pero hecho a medida para Rin.

Sumergida en su mundo, Rin parecía una muñeca, donde las youkais se encargaban de vestirla apropiadamente y arreglarla.

Es que todavía no daba crédito a la noticia. Sesshomaru muerto. Además, no lo entendía. Su amo se había convertido en el demonio más poderoso, cuando Bakusaiga había aparecido junto a su brazo perdido. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera perdido contra otro demonio? Si es que su rival había sido un demonio. Y lo más importante, ¿cómo podían estar todos tan tranquilos? ¿Es que no lloraban la pérdida de su Señor?

-¡BASTA! –resistiéndose a que siguieran vistiendo con aquellas ropas, lo que sumaba su desconcierto- ¡¿CÓMO PODÉIS ESTAR TODOS TAN TRANQUILOS DESPUÉS DE LA MUERTE DE SESSHOMARU-SAMA?! ¡¿SOBRE TODO, USTED QUE ES SU MADRE?! ¡¿Y POR QUÉ ME VISTEN COMO SI FUERA A UNA FIESTA?! ¡NO TENGO GANAS DE NINGUNA! ¡SIN SESSHOMARU-SAMA NO QUIERO NADA, SOLO MORIR! –llorando a lágrima viva.

-Sesshomaru está muerto –hablaba Irasue con suma naturalidad, que erizaba a Rin-. El mundo no se ha acabado por ello y la vida sigue. Y ahora que él no está, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de este castillo. Yo tengo mis propias responsabilidades, así que deberás encargarte tú, como nueva Señora del Oeste.

¡¿CÓMO?!

-He escuchado que fuiste entrenada por Sesshomaru y tu poder sobre pasa al resto de los youkais en palacio. Incluso puedes usar a Tenseiga –señalándola, la cual estaba depositada a un lado-. Creo que Sesshomaru hubiera aprobado mi decisión de encargarte de su palacio como Señora absoluta –alegando con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¡NO QUIERO! ¡HE DICHO QUE QUIERO MORIR!

-Escucha, humana –cambiándole la cara-. Este castillo y todo lo que rodea es propiedad de Sesshomaru. Si el resto de demonios se entera de que no hay nadie custodiándolo, se armaría un completo caos, donde los humanos jamás podrán vivir en paz en sus casas. Y dado que ese idiota no tuvo descendencia youkai, solo quedas tú para sustituirlo. Por supuesto, el hanyou que tengo por hijastro y su mujer sacerdotisa, se quedarán a vivir en este castillo, como guardianes tuyos. Como eres una humana con un límite en tu existencia, el hanyou ocupará tu lugar, después de muerta.

-¡¿POR QUÉ INUYASHA-SAMA NO PUEDE LLEVAR EL CARGO AHORA?! ¡YO NO QUIERO! ¡NO PUEDO!

-Porque ahora mi hijastro tiene a su mujer. Pero cuando mueras, ella ya no estará y no tendrá nada –contestaba con tanta frialdad, que Rin estaba a punto de exasperarse y a insultarla por su poca delicadeza. No estaba de humor para tonterías, solo quería morir, no podía seguir respirando aquel aire donde la sofocaba por la falta de Sesshomaru-. Además, es voluntad mía y de Sesshomaru –agregó.

Pero… ¿Por qué no entendía que sin Sesshomaru, no podía hacer nada?

-Proseguid. Vamos con retraso –ordenó Irasue a las sirvientas, al tener a la niña tan callada, que creía que ya no tenía más argumentos para debatirla.

¿Por qué nadie entendía que su muerte le afectaba más que la de Kohaku, donde solo pensaba en volver clavarse la espada en el corazón?

-¿Cómo murió…? –preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Ese era otro misterio que tenía. No podía creer que perdiera contra un demonio y todos ellos, estuvieran tan tranquilos que no estaban preocupados en darle caza.

-Por protegerte de un demonio –más para su conciencia-. Aquel día, Sesshomaru regresó aquí a palacio para buscar sus espadas y casualmente, un demonio pretendía devorarte mientras dormías. Sesshomaru había llegado a tiempo, pero en un descuido estúpido por protegerte, perdió la vida.

Más motivos para suicidarse.

Agachando la cabeza, Rin solo vio que ocasionaba más problemas de lo que pensaba.

Había humillado a Sesshomaru.

Había sido la causante de su muerte.

Quizás… quizás hubiera sido mejor no haberlo conocido…

Ella estaría muerta… y él podría seguir viviendo como el demonio orgulloso y poderoso que había conocido…

-Ya hemos terminado, Honorable Señora. En seguida procederemos a peinarla –comentó una de las sirvientas.

Y él no habría muerto por su culpa… como había sucedido con su padre, el cual, paradójicamente había resultado una situación similar a la suya. Solo que la madre de Inuyasha tenía a su hijo…

-¡Esperad! –deteniendo a las sirvientas. Acercándose a la humana, se sacó el adorno que tenía sobre uno de los mechones y se lo colocó a ella-. Sesshomaru hubiera preferido que tuviera el pelo suelto. Colocadle un velo blanco y llevadla a la sala.

Como a Sesshomaru le hubiera gustado…

Era increíble como una frase en pasado lejano resultara tan dolorosa.

-¡No quiero! –volvió a repetir en bajo- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO! ¡NO PUEDO VIVIR EN ESTE MUNDO SIN SESSHOMARU-SAMA! ¡NO SOY CAPAZ DE HACER NADA SIN ÉL!

-Lo acabarás superando.

-¡NUNCA! –exclamó enfada y mirándola borrosa- ¡NUNCA VOY A OLVIDARLE! ¡Y NO QUIERO LA COMPASIÓN DE NADIE! ¡Por favor…! ¡Dejadme morir…! –pidiendo una vez más.

Justo en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta y una voz se escuchó a través de ella.

-Irasue-sama, ¿puedo pasar?

¡Kohaku!

Reconoció Rin enseguida.

¿Qué hacía él aquí?

-Adelante –aceptó la mujer.

No…

No quería verlo…

Pues con su confusión no solo había dañado el corazón de Sesshomaru, sino también el del propio Kohaku al ilusionarlo.

Y ahí apareció él, mirándola directamente con cierta pena, pero adornando su cara con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estás preciosa, Rin.

Rin desvió la cabeza entre triste y avergonzada. Ahora más que nunca quería morirse.

-A propósito, el muchacho también se quedará en palacio y si lo deseas, puedes comprometerte con él. Sesshomaru ante todo quería tu felicidad –mencionó Irasue.

Y esa noticia la devastó aún más. No quería ningún futuro con nadie. No quería ese futuro que le estaban anunciando como Señora del Oeste. Solo morir… Quizás… si pedía estar sola, podría aprovechar para clavarse la espada con más certeza y así morir tranquila.

-Irasue-sama, podrían dejarme un momento a solas con Rin.

-… -la youkai escudriñó a Kohaku y luego a Rin-. Solo un momento –concedió, para poder retirarse en compañía de las sirvientas.

Cuando estuvieron a solos, Kohaku no dejaba de observar a Rin. Aunque estaba hermosa con aquel traje de parecido al de Sesshomaru, sus ojos estaban impregnados de lágrimas, vacíos y tristes. Tenía una vida donde muchas chicas y hasta demonios femeninos la envidiarían, pero a ella no le hacía ninguna emoción. La pérdida de Sesshomaru le afectaba demasiado. Según su hermana, ni cuando él había muerto, le había llorado de manera semejante.

Suspiró con fuerza.

-Lo siento, Rin. Que estés así es por mi culpa.

La joven le miró sin entender. Se supone que ella tenía la culpa y la que tendría que disculparse. Pero estaba cansada de llorar y aturdida, aunque firme a morir.

-Antes de declararme, sabía lo que Sesshomaru sentía por ti –soltando una mueca triste-. Después de todo, te miraba como lo hacía yo. Creo que con más afecto y deseo. Y tú… -mirando hacia el exterior que la única ventana le ofrecía-. Tú correspondías esa mirada con cariño y felicidad –dijo como si pudiera verlo en el horizonte-. Entonces, supe que lo amabas, pero que algo te detenía a expresar abiertamente esos sentimientos. Por lo que me adelanté –mirándola, donde tenía la boca abierta de la impresión-. Yo te amaba y sabía que si no me declaraba cuanto antes, te perdería ante Sesshomaru. Él no tardaría en cortejarte y… -bajando la cabeza-. Por eso, aprovechando que Sesshomaru no estaba, te confesé todo lo que sentía. Aunque debido a mi desesperación, me quedé corto de lo que realmente significas para mí. Pero fue tu respuesta a mis sentimientos, que tuve que obligarte.

-¿Mi respuesta?

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Cuando te dije que te quería, tú me dijiste inmediatamente…

.

_-Creo que debería consultarle a Sesshomaru-sama, si él está de acuerdo en tener una relación contigo…_

.

-No sé si lo utilizaste como pretexto, porque no sabías como rechazarme, ya que Sesshomaru de saberlo, no lo toleraría o lo dijiste inconscientemente, pensando en que si él lo sabía se aferraría más a ti. De cualquier modo, yo no quería aceptar el rechazo porque te quiero mucho Rin. Tú eres la única capaz de hacerme feliz con tu cálida e inocente sonrisa, y capaz de perdonar el pecado de haber matado a mi propia familia. Quería que me ayudaras a superarlo, como yo te ayudaría a superar tu trauma familiar. Por eso, desesperado, te dije todo lo que sentía y te obligué a que fueras mi pareja.

-…

-Y cuando resucité y te vi, junto a mí, llorándome de felicidad, creí que había conseguido tu corazón. Pero cuando estuvimos en la aldea de Inuyasha, descubrí que no era así. Tú eres la clase de persona que necesitan sentir la seguridad de alguien y no eres capaz de consolar a los demás. Y Sesshomaru es el único compatible en este caso.

-…

-No lo veas como algo malo. Sesshomaru te ha criado así, arropada y protegida. Es normal que lo veas cómo alguien maravilloso y hayas acabado enamorado de él. Después de todo, él te ha dado todo lo que nadie pudo darte.

-Y así ha terminado… por mi culpa… -aunque sus palabras fuesen bonitas, la realidad seguía siendo aquella.

-Esas cosas pasan, Rin. Pero estoy seguro que él no te culpa, porque si ha muerto, lo ha hecho para proteger a la mujer que tanto amaba y… -parándose unos segundos, los justos para acercarse a ella y sentarse a su lado- proteger a esa vida que está dentro de ti.

Rin abrió los ojos como platos.

¿Eso significaba que ella…?

Inconscientemente, llevó ambas manos a su vientre.

¡Dios!

-Cuando te encontramos, Irasue-sama detectó en ti un aroma distinto y entonces descubrimos que estabas embarazada. Por eso, no puedes pensar en morirte. No puedes echar por borda lo que Sesshomaru quiso proteger: a su mujer y a su hijo. ¿Por qué sino crees que eres la Señora del Oeste?

-… -¿Un hijo? ¿Estaba llevando un hijo de Sesshomaru? ¿Cómo había sentirse? ¿Feliz o triste? Si estuviera Sesshomaru estaría feliz, pero… no estaba…

-Sesshomaru te hizo suya con el único propósito de convertirte en su mujer. Jaken me ha explicado que así es como funciona en el mundo de los demonios.

-…

Kohaku dejó los hombros caer, como si se hubiera liberado de una gran carga.

-Aunque te sigo amando, ya me he resignado a que en tu corazón solo estará Sesshomaru. Y como soy el culpable, no necesito que me pidas perdón. Me quedaré aquí protegiéndote y también a tu hijo.

-…

-Así que debes vivir por su bien y que no caiga en el mismo destino que tuvo Inuyasha.

-… -¿Vivir? ¿Cómo podía decirle eso cuando no podía dejar de pensar en morir? Pero tenía razón, no podía hacerle a su hijo, al fruto de Sesshomaru.

Otra vez pensar en Sesshomaru hacía que las lágrimas volvieran a descender como si todavía le quedaran más.

-¿Rin?

-No puedo… -confesó y antes de que Kohaku lanzara alguna queja-. Pero tampoco voy a destruir la vida de mi hijo… Entiende Kohaku, no puedo vivir sin él… Todo me recuerda a él… Y pensar que ya no está, me duele… Duele mucho, que no puedo soportarlo…

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-El mundo de los demonios hace muchos milagros… Estoy segura que habrá alguna manera de sacar el feto y que lo conserven… No creo que a Inuyasha-sama y a Kagome-sama les importe cuidarlo…

-Pero Rin… ¿Cómo que sacar el feto…?

-¡No puedo aguantar más seguir viviendo! ¡No puedo estar nueve meses así! ¡Podría afectar al bebé! ¡Y no me veo con fuerzas para soportar este dolor tanto tiempo! ¡Si no muero ahora, moriré igualmente, pero de pena!

-… -Kohaku cerró los ojos, suspirando fuertemente y la miró-. Creo… creo que en los aposentos de Sesshomaru-sama debe haber algo que pueda ayudarte. Si estás tan segura de que quieres morir… aunque insisto, a Sesshomaru no le hubiera gustado tu decisión. Él querría que vivieras feliz y sonriendo como siempre.

-Si él no está, no puedo sonreír. Él era mi razón para sonreír.

-Es una pena que te dieras cuenta tarde –levantándose-. Aunque muchos ya sabíamos que tú eras la luz que iluminaba el corazón de Sesshomaru. Si te lo hubiéramos dicho, en vez de temer y quedarnos sorprendido por el hecho de que una niña fuera con él… y si yo me hubiera callado, ahora mismo estarías con él y ese hijo que llevas, ya habría nacido y estaría en tus brazos.

-…

-Al menos si te he perdido, lo he hecho contra alguien imposible de ganar –ofreciéndole una sonrisa de ánimo-. Así que haz lo que tengas que hacer. Yo me ocuparé de retrasar la ceremonia.

-Kohaku… -llamándolo antes de que se fuera-. Lo siento, de verdad y gracias.

-… -ampliando su sonrisa-. Adiós.

Después de que Kohaku abandonara la estancia, inmediatamente apareció Irasue.

-Es la hora –dijo-. Vámonos.

Cabizbaja, Rin se acercó hasta la Tenseiga y la cogió con ambas manos. Aquella espada había hecho tantos milagros, que ahora la veía como un objeto maldito. Para Sesshomaru había sido una katana sin valor y que jamás había usado, hasta que la había visto muerta. Fue ella la afortunada en ser resucitada mediante Tenseiga, ella, una humana. La especie que más aborrecía su amo. Aquella espada había cambiado a aquel demonio de máscara fría, convirtiéndolo en alguien compasivo y poderoso. Todo gracias a Tenseiga.

-¿Humana?

-¿Podría estar unos minutos asolas? Quisiera tomarme un tiempo para tranquilizarme.

-… -y se dio la media vuelta-. No tardes.

Rin volvió a mirar a Tenseiga, viéndola con otra perspectiva. No era tan maldita como pensaba. Era una espada milagrosa que cambiaba vidas y que ahora entendía por qué Inutaisho se la había legado a Sesshomaru. Lo que viene después del milagro es un destino que uno mismo forja. Ella había decidido suprimir sus sentimientos, pensando erróneamente que Sesshomaru jamás la vería como mujer y ese había sido el fatal desenlace. Tenseiga no tenía culpa, simplemente le había dado la oportunidad de vivir una vida con un demonio con un corazón cargado de afecto que comenzaba a crecer.

Colocándola sobre su obi, salió de la habitación, dispuesta a dirigirse a los aposentos de Sesshomaru. Allí la dejaría y buscaría la forma para salvar a su bebé.

Abriendo la puerta corrediza, Rin quedó como una estatua, mientras el asombro la rodeaba cuerpo entero.

-No…

¡No podía ser! Se decía.

¡Era un sueño! Se decía.

Pero el hecho de sentir sus lágrimas frías rozando sus mejillas eran la prueba de que lo que estaba viendo era verdad.

-¡SESSHOMARU-SAMA!

No pensó en nada, simplemente al verlo allí en su propio habitación, sentado sobre el alféizar, mirando por donde ella había entrado, corrió todo lo que sus pies le daban. Echándose a sus brazos, no pudo reprimir su felicidad y sus lágrimas de alegría. Lo miró con tanta alegría que cuando sintió una de sus manos acariciándole dulcemente su larga cabellera debajo del velo con aquella mirada suavizada, volvió a echarse sobre él, aferrándose con fuerza, temerosa de que desapareciera en cualquier momento.

-¡ESTÁ VIVO! ¡ESTÁ VIVO! –era lo único que podía repetir.

-Formaba parte del castigo –habló, mientras la sentaba sobre él y sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo.

-¡¿El castigo?! –mirándole- ¿Entonces, nunca estuvo muerto?

-Yo jamás moriría a manos de un demonio –que era lo que Rin no daba entendido-. Le pedí a Inuyasha que me dejara malherido –algo que por cierto, había disfrutado-, para un demonio como yo es fácil hacer creer a un humano que estaba muerto.

Aunque debería sentirse molesta por el comentario, ver que estaba vivo, era suficiente.

-Además, quería probarte si realmente me querías y si valías para ser la esposa de un demonio.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Mi supuesta muerte, era un castigo hacia ti y también una prueba para comparar entre mi muerte y la de Kohaku –secándole las lágrimas que aún adornaba sus ojos-. A Kohaku le llorabas día y noche, pero a mí… -todavía impresionado de lo que había hecho- llegaste a sacrificarte al instante, sin importar nada –deslizando su mano hacia su mejilla húmeda y mojada por las lágrimas que había desprendido por él-. Y escuchando todo lo que decías, aún insistías en volver a morir, todo por mí. Estabas dispuesta a lo que sea, incluso a sacrificar lo que tendrías en tu vientre.

-¿Tendría?

-No estás embarazada, Rin. Fue algo que acordé con mi madre y con Kohaku para que te dijeran y saber qué harías ante semejante situación.

-¿No lo estoy? –repitió sintiéndose decepcionada. Ahora que sabía que Sesshomaru estaba vivo, le entristecía descubrirlo.

-Eres joven, Rin. Y yo quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido asolas contigo.

-Pero mi vida pasará rápido. Y entonces…

Sesshomaru dejó de acariciarle su largo cabello y llevó esa misma mano hasta sus caderas, en la misma zona donde ejercía sus garras venenosas.

-Ahora no –y Rin lo miró sorprendida y sin entender-. Al tiempo que con mis garras destruía el óvulo de tu interior para evitar el nacimiento de una criatura, fortalecía tu sistema para que fueras inmune al veneno demoníaco. Necesitaba que cada parte que estaba dentro de mía se mezclara con la tuya, para que te transformara en algo parecido a un hanyou.

Por eso, las últimas veces ella era resistente a aquel veneno.

Por eso, él la hacía sangrar con sus colmillos y sus uñas, mientras que creía que era provocado por la desesperación.

Por eso, él se corría dentro de ella, cuando estaba tan húmeda.

-Como sigas pensando en esas cosas, juro que te arrancaré esa ropa y volveré a hacértelo, sin importar que estén mi madre, Kohaku y los demás –amenazó el youkai con lujuria-. De ahora en adelante, controla tus instintos si no quieres que me abalance, ahora que sé lo que sientes por mí y lo bien que resistes al sexo.

-¿Y si no puedo controlarme? –preguntó inocentemente y sin quererlo.

-¡Hn! Me parece que estás buscando una excusa para posponer la ceremonia, que por cierto, es para presentarte como mi esposa y Señora del Oeste.

-¡¿En serio?! –inquirió emocionada por esas palabras-. Entonces –rodeándole el cuello con sus pequeños brazos-, creo que no les importará esperar un poco más. Porque todos ya saben quién es la esposa del gran Sesshomaru-sama. Y además, he estado muy de bajón por su muerte.

-¿Quién tiene la culpa realmente? –preguntó pícaramente, colocándola mejor para lo que harían.

-Los dos por callarnos lo que verdaderamente sentíamos –respondió Rin, para atrapar sus labios en un beso posesivo. Un beso que fue correspondido de igual manera y que ahora tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para amarse.

Ya no existía un tercero que los separaba. Ya no existían más esposas. Ya no tenían ningún obstáculo para vivir felices como marido y mujer hasta el fin de sus días.

AHORA SÍ, ¡FIN!

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Pues fic terminado y que espero que os haya gustado cómo ha quedado. La verdad, a pesar de que tenía todo esto pensado, no imaginé que llegara a ser tan largo. Y con tantas cosas encima, me ha costado mucho poder escribirlo y finalizarlo.

Debido a mi falta en la promesa, en vez de posponer el epílogo para otro día futuro, lo incluí directamente en este, así como lemon para que me perdonéis.

Y esto es todo en este fic. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro paciencia y a los nuevos lectores, gracias por seguirlo y por los ánimos.

Nos veremos en los otros fics pendientes o en futuros oneshoots que publique.

Besos, abrazos y gracias a todos.

'Atori'


End file.
